SEXO, ALCOHOL Y HOMBRES
by JESZAS111
Summary: Ella es un chava drogadicta, El el hijo de un gran empresario.¿Qué pasara cuando el destino los una?.Cap 10, 14 con Lemon ¡CAPITULO 15 EL TAN ANSIADO FINAL!.
1. Chapter 1

Sexo, Alcohol y Hombres 

Este es mi segundo fic MUY estoy orgullosa de el espero les agrade please dejen reviews

Sango es una chava que estudia en una U privada gracias a una beca, es muy presumida ya que es muy bonita, pero no tiene nada de dinero es mas su madre trabaja de cocinera en una casa de ricos, claro que ella les ha dicho a todos que su familia vive en el extranjero, que tiene una mansión etc...

Además tiene dos amigas que son muy adineradas bastante pachangueras y ella se les une con frecuencia. Sango estudia arquitectura y ha dicho mentira tras mentira para que nadie sospeche que no es mas que la hija de una cocinera.

Se lleva muy mal con Inuyasha(el novio de Aome) pues ella se cree la divina belleza y el no esta muy convencido de todo lo que ella les ha dicho, sus amigas la toleran y se llevan muy bien,

A Sango le fascina coquetear con cualquier chavo rico pues lo que ella quiere es casarse con alguno de ellos, para salir de la vida que lleva y vivir como reina; ha andado con varios de ellos pero nada en serio, aunque le gusta cambiar con frecuencia de galán mas que todo porque los chavos dan muy buenos regalos.

* * *

Un día luego de una fiesta en al que se emborracharon hasta mas no poder Sango se levanta con un dolor de cabeza horrible sin ropa y junto a ella Musso el primo de Ayame, al verlo _¿que rayos fue lo que hice?_ , de repente Musso la toma de la cintura y le dice: Que te parece si nos divertimos un poco más.

Olvídalo me visto y me voy a mi casa- dice Sango.

Pero que te pasa ayer te comportaste muy cariñosa conmigo- dice él.

Por que estaba borracha y te aprovechaste de la situación idiota- dice Sango que se levanta y comienza a vestirse, sale del cuarto y la sala esta llena de botellas de ron, cerveza etc. y de colillas de cigarrillos.

Se va para su casa donde al entrar su madre (se llama Yuhra) le dice: por fin llegas en donde estabas.

No te importa.

Mírate como vienes¿qué estuviste haciendo?- le grita Yuhra.

No me grites como yo venga no es tu asunto y mucho menos lo que estuve haciendo- dice Sango.

Mientras vivas en mi casa no te vas a comportar como una cualquiera- le dice su madre.

No te preocupes que no pienso a quedarme a vivir aquí por mucho tiempo- dice Sango que se va para su habitación a dormir un rato para que se le pase la borrachera.

* * *

El lunes en la U Ayame le pregunta¿ es cierto que tu y mi primo tuvieron que ver?

Creo que si, pero no me acuerdo de nada- dice Sango algo molesta.

Que tal si vamos a la disco el viernes –dice Aome que va llegando.

Excelente- dice Ayame.

Yo no puedo ir tengo algo que hacer- dice Sango.

No quieres por lo que paso con Musso –dice Aome.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Sango visiblemente molesta.

Musso anda diciéndole a todo el mundo que tu y él tuvieron que ver –responde Aome.

Sango se muerde el labio y les dice: a mí me importa un rábano lo que diga ese imbécil nadie le va a creer que me acosté con él y si lo hice fue porque estaba borracha.

Aome se queda con cara de incredulidad pues Musso es muy guapo y Ayame solo se echa a reír.

* * *

El día después de la fiesta también se emborracharon y en la tarde se van de compras al centro comercial donde se encuentran con Kouga un chavo que le tira la onda a Aome a Ayame y Sango con quien son algo así como amigos con derechos.

Kouga las invita al cine y se sienta entre Ayame y Sango con quien se rebanó toda la película mientras sus amigas sienten escalofríos al verlos rebanarse.

Al salir Kouga se le acerca le susurra algo a lo que ella solo responde: cuando quieras.

Cuando Kouga se va Aome dice: Sango como permites que un idiota como ese te toque.

No es ningún idiota y sabe tocar muy bien- dice Sango con una sonrisita pervertida.

¿Ya te acostaste con él?- pregunta Ayame.

No.

Pero al paso que vas no tardas en estar con el porque según vimos te invito a su casa- dice Aome.

Me invito a cenar y no va a pasar nada porque Kouga no es mi tipo y porque no comparto mi cama ni con él ni con nadie- dice Sango.

* * *

Luego de eso cada una se va para su casa y cuando llega a su casa Sango trata de abrir pero las llaves no dan, en eso sale una vecina que es una anciana llamada Kaede que le dice: Sango tu madre mando a cambia la cerradura.

Pero porque si esta también es mi casa- dice Sango.

Pues no lo sé, pero si gustas para no quedarte afuera puedes pasar a mi casa- dice la anciana.

No gracias, la voy a esperar aquí afuera y se va a caminar.

Mientras tanto en al casa de los Akihiro(la casa donde trabaja Yuhra)llegan a almorzar por motivos de negocios Sesshomaru e Inuyasha quien al ver a Yuhra se sorprende mucho por el parecido entre ella y Sango, se va a la cocina y le pregunta¿disculpa te conozco?.

No lo creo joven- responde ella.

Es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco se llama Sango y es amiga de mi novia pero yo no la soporto- dice Inuyasha.

Es mi hija- dice Yuhra.

¿Tú hija?- repite Inuyasha bastante sorprendido. _No lo puedo creer, esa ramera sangrona no tiene ni en que caerse muerta._

Esa noche Yuhra llega bastante tarde de trabajar y al solo verla Sango le dice¿por qué demonios cambiaste la maldita cerradura?.

Yuhra abre la puerta y le dice: pasa, pero escúchame bien vives en mi casa y si no vas a venir a dormir al menos ten la gentileza de llamara por teléfono.

¡Ya soy mayor de edad así que no tengo porque darte cuentas de mi vida!.

Esta bien a partir de hoy no me vuelvo a meter en tu vida ya que no tienes porque darme cuentas de lo que haces, pero me da lástima pensar que cada noche te revuelcas con un hombre distinto, espero que al menos recuerdes cuidarte- dice Yuhra.

Espero sea cierto, si eso hago no te incumbe ya déjame en paz y ¡muérete! –grita Sango.

Yuhra le da una cachetada a Sango que esta tentada a devolvérsela pero mejor se va a su cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la U Inuyasha busca a Sango y le dice: tenemos que hablar.

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con un tarado como tú –dice Sango.

Es mejor que aprendas a tratarme si no quieres que todos se enteren de la verdad- dice Inuyasha.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Sango realmente asustada.

Siéntate- dice él.

Estoy bien de pie, habla rápido que tengo clases.

Sé que eres una muerta de hambre, que tu madre es una cocinera, eso quiere decir que todo lo que nos has dicho es mentira- dice Inuyasha sonriendo triunfalmente.

Sango esta pálida como papel.

¿Qué tienes, creíste que nadie se iba a enterar nunca pero para que veas que no me importa arruinar tu teatro no se lo voy a decir a nadie, si dejas de insultarme porque creo que va a llegar un momento en el que ya no puedas con esta mentira y te vas a hundir- dice él.

Gracias- dice Sango.

No me lo agradezcas tenemos un trato y si tu no lo cumples voy a decir todo lo que se- dice Inuyasha.

Al salir de clases van las 3 amigas juntas y al encontrarse con Inuyasha Ayame y Aome creen que ya van a comenzar a insultarse pero se ignoran.

Ayame y Aome se quedan viendo y le preguntan a Sango ¿estas bien?.

Si, lo que pasa es que he decidido cambiar y creo que dejar de pelear con Inuyasha seria un buen comienzo- dice la castaña.

Ayame y Aome no están muy convencidas del cambio de su amiga pero deciden darle tiempo al tiempo para ver que sucede.

* * *

Sango se va para su casa furiosa pues no cree que Inuyasha sepa la verdad como no encuentra a su madre para pelear le llama a Kouga con quien se va para una disco, donde se pone súper borracha.

Vamos a bailar- dice Sango halando a Kouga de la camisa.

Están bailando de manera muy provocativa, bastante pegados y Kouga no desaprovecha la oportunidad de tocar a Sango a quien le pone las manos en su parte trasera, luego de un rato él le mete las manos bajo la blusa a ella parece no importarle y le susurra Kouga: eso es todo lo que sabes hacer.

Kouga la sujeta de un brazo y le dice: quieres acción entonces vámonos a mi auto.

Salen de la disco, Kouga pide el auto y conduce hasta un lugar tranquilo donde comienzan a besarse y se pasan al asiento trasero, donde Kouga besa el cuello de Sango y comienza a descender a medida que le desabrocha la blusa.

Sango le quita la camisa a Kouga y lo besa en los hombros, él no se queda atrás y le quita la blusa y el roce de sus pieles aumento mucho la temperatura de las cosas, Kouga no deja de besarla y ella le desabrocha la hebilla del pantalón y esta comenzando a jadear, pero él se detiene y le dice: Sango estas muy tomada estas segura que quieres hacer esto.

Ella lo besa, pero el se levanta se pasa al asiento del conductor y le dice: mírate como estas no puedes no ni con tu alma; arranca el auto y se la lleva a su casa.

* * *

Por la mañana Sango esta muy confundida pues lo ultimo que recuerda es que estaba con Kouga

Se levanta, sale de la habitación y Kouga le dice: contrólate a la hora de beber o te vas a meter en muchas en problemas.

Vete al diablo yo sé lo que hago con mi vida- dice Sango bastante molesta.

En la U Ayame le dice: Sango te ves fatal ¿qué te paso?

Nada solo que me desvele porque me fui a la disco con Kouga- dice ella.

¡Con Kouga, y ahora me vas a decir que no te acostaste con él.- dice Ayame bastante sorprendida.

No te lo voy a negar pero tampoco te lo voy a confirmar porque me emborrache y no me acuerdo de nada- dice la castaña.

Últimamente has estado bebiendo demasiado contrólate o te va a pasar lo mismo que con Musso- dice Ayame..

Sango no dice nada.

* * *

Luego de varios días una noche se van las 3 a la disco en compañía de Inuyasha, todas se vistieron igual con una micro mini falda de ¼ blanca, mini sweater rosado que enseña el ombligo abierto hasta mas abajo del pecho, botas y el cabello suelto.

Inuyasha y Aome se van a bailar mientras Ayame y Sango se quedan en la mesa pero la última en 10 minutos consiguió con quien bailar; mientras Ayame le dice. No vayas a emborracharte porque cometes muchas estupideces.

Ok mami- dice Sango burlonamente.

Primero están en la barra donde el chavo le pregunta¿Cómo te llamas?.

Sango y¿ tú?.

Me llamo Kuranoshke Takeda, mucho gusto- dice él.

Invítame a un trago- dice ella.

Llama al de la barra y le dice: la nena pide el trago la cuenta yo la pagó. .

Luego de unos tragos se va a bailar con el chavo de cabellos cafés oscuros, ojos claros y con cuerpo de ¡Wow! ; el baile se ha tornado mas que sensual, sexual.

Aome se ha sentado junto a Ayame y no hacen mas que ver a la castaña y al fin pregunta: en que crees que acabe todo esto.

Pues no sé, pero a juzgar por el bailecito diría que en la cama- dice Ayame.

Luego de un rato ambos se van para el baño, donde Kuranoshke arrincona a Sango contra la puerta del baño de hombres donde entran comiéndose a besos.

Ya adentro Kuranoshke la pone contra la pared donde comienza a besarle el cuello, mientras le toca las piernas; ella por su parte le desabotona la camisa; él sin muchos rodeos le quita el sweater para besarla del cuello hacia abajo.

Sango esta súper excitada, jadeando y besando con frenesí a Kuranoshke que le da suaves mordidas en la oreja, mientras trata de bajar el zipper de la falda; ella le desabrocha el pantalón y le dice con la respiración entrecortada¿Cuál es la prisa vamos a jugar un poco mas?

Él levanta la ceja, y le mete las manos bajo la diminuta falda tocando la entrepierna de la joven que deja escapar varios gemidos a causa de la sensación de placer que le producen esas caricias.

Kuranoshke vuelve a los labios de Sango que le dice: ya fue suficiente jugueteo ahora vamos a lo bueno.

Él pone su mano en una de las piernas de la castaña y se la sube a la cintura; ella que esta loca de placer le dice; déjate de juegos y hagámoslo ahora.

Como quieras dice él que se agacha y le quita el panty, luego él se baja el pantalón junto con el boxer después de eso ella le sube ambas piernas a la cintura, comenzando con movimientos no muy regulares hasta que él le pone las manos en las caderas y comienza a subir y a bajar a Sango. Los 2 están gimiendo cuando entra un muchacho que al ver la escena vuelve a salir.

Aome que hace rato no veía a Sango le dice a Inuyasha que vaya a buscarla, este no le hace caso y se va para la barra donde escucha que había una pareja haciéndolo en el baño, aquello despierta su curiosidad y va a ver; al abrir la puerta se queda algo sorprendido por el show y dice¡Sango¿Que rayos esta pasando?

Ella baja sus piernas de la cintura de Kuranoshke para responder: nada que te importe.

Estas muy tomada por favor vístete y nos vamos- dice Inuyasha viendo al suelo.

Tienes razón tome, pero todavía no quiero irme- dice Sango mientras Kuranoshke le besa el cuello.

¡Sango, Vámonos!- grita Inuyasha al que esta sacando de sus casillas.

Ya escuchaste ella no quiere irse, así que desaparece- dice él.

No te hablo a ti así que cállate, Sango es mi amiga y no la voy a dejar con un idiota como tu- dice Inuyasha.

En mi caso es mas que mi amiga- dice Kuranoshke.

A todo esto ella se ha puesto de nuevo el sweater y se esta arreglando la falda se voltea ve a Inuyasha y le dice. Vete que yo me quedo con él.

No puedo hacer eso y no porque tu me intereses sino porque Aome se enojaría conmigo así que vámonos por las buenas- dice Inuyasha que levanta a Sango la pone sobre sus hombros y a pesar de que puso un poco de resistencia se la lleva a la mesa, donde Ayame y Aome se quedan viendo y antes de que pregunten algo Inuyasha les dice: su amiga estaba en el baño de hombres haciéndolo con un tipo lo mejor es que nos vayamos y cuando se le pase la borrachera ustedes 2 hablen con ella.

Se van de la disco Ayame se va a su casa, y Aome, Inuyasha y una Sango completamente ebria van a casa de Aome donde la dejan durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

* * *

En la mañana al despertarse Sango se siente fatal tiene dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y aunque se ha emborrachado en otras ocasiones es la primera vez que siente el estomago revuelto, al verse en aquella habitación se queda un rato acostada y ni siquiera va a tratar de recordar lo que pasó, se levanta y se va para el baño a tomarse unos analgésicos, donde se lava la cara y se va para el comedor.

Al fin te levantas ¿que tal dormiste?- pregunta Aome al ver llegar a su amiga.

Bien¿qué hago aquí?- pregunta Sango sobándose la cabeza.

Anoche Inuyasha te trajimos pero queremos hablar contigo, siéntate y pide algo de comer-dice Aome.

No gracias, no tengo hambre, me voy a mi casa pero antes dime ¿quienes quieren hablar conmigo?- pregunta Sango.

Ayame y yo, pero espérate que es importante además Ayame debe de estar por llegar- dice Aome.

Esta bien la espero –dice Sango corriendo una silla para sentarse junto a Aome.

No te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso ayer –dice Aome.

No ¿qué fue lo que hice?- pregunta Sango.

Pues tú y el muchacho con el que estabas bailando se fueron a meter al baño y lo hiciste con él- dice Aome.

¡Qué?- dice Sango sumamente sorprendida.

Te dije que no fueras a beber, imagínate que terminaste haciéndolo con un tipo del que estoy segura que ya no recuerdas ni como sé llama- dice Ayame que ve llegando.

Ayame ¡cállate, no me interesa que me regañes me recuerdas a mi madre- dice Sango.

No te estoy regañando pero yo he notado que tienes problemas con el alcohol, no te puedes controlar cada vez que comienzas a beber terminas borracha- dice Ayame.

Entonces ustedes creen que soy alcohólica- dice Sango.

Probablemente, pero Ayame y yo estamos dispuestas a ayudarte- dice Aome.

Gracias por preocuparse pero no me gusta que lo hagan, ya estoy grandecita para saber lo que hago así que no se metan en mi vida- dice Sango que se levanta algo molesta.

Haz lo que se te venga en gana- dice Ayame.

Sango sale de la casa de Aome toma un taxi y se va para su casa ya esta comenzando a anochecer, así que va a darse un baño caliente(pues de verdad lo necesitaba), al salir se pone un camisón, luego va a la cocina buscar algo de comer abre la refrigeradora, se sirve un vaso con jugo y por último se va a dormir a su cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la U en el estacionamiento un chavo agarra a Sango de la cintura, ella se voltea, él tipo la besa, ella lo cachetea y él le dice: vaya que golpeas duro, creí que ibas a ser un poco mas amistosa.

Disculpa te conozco- dice la castaña.

Claro nos conocimos en la disco no te acuerdas- dice él.

En la disco, tú eres el sujeto con el que lo hice en el baño.

Si, y como veo que no te acuerdas comencemos bien, me llamo Kuranoshke Takeda, tu eres Sango.

Si así me llamo pero dime el que estés aquí es solo producto de la casualidad- dice Sango.

Claro que no, yo no creo en esas cosas además por si no te acuerdas tu me diste el numero de tu celular me dijiste tu nombre, en donde estudiabas y como eres tan hermosa decidí buscarte porque quiero que me disculpes por lo de la disco y por el beso que te robe además quiero aprovechar para invitarte a comer.

No es un buen momento déjame en paz, pero dime ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

Kuranoshke Takeda- dice él.

De los Takeda de la compañía automotriz- dice ella.

Si el dueño es mi padre a que se debe tu pregunta- dice él.

A nada en especial, sabes tengo muchos problemas así que mejor acepto tu invitación a comer- dice Sango.

Aome y Ayame están muy asombradas de ver ahí al tipo de la disco y mas conversando con Sango como si nada.

Sango ven un momento- dice Aome.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunta la joven ojos marrones.

Vas a salir con él- dice la chica pelirroja.

Si¿cuál es el problema?- dice Sango.

Él es el muchacho de la disco- dice la azabachada.

Ya lo sé, él me lo dijo así que no hay más de que hablar nos vemos luego- dice Sango.

¿Qué crees que suceda?- pregunta Aome.

No sé, pero te aseguro que no va a ser nada bueno- dice Ayame.

Kuranoshke se la lleva a un restaurante muy fino que no impresiona en lo absoluto a la castaña que conoce casi todos esos restaurantes pues con otros muchachos ha ido a lugares idénticos.

En que puedo servirles- pregunta un camarero.

Una mesa para dos- dice Kuranoshke que de entrada pide un tequila doble y ella pide un jugo

Según recuerdo tienes muy buen gusto para el licor aquí sirven muy buenos tragos, te pido algo mejor que ese jugo- dice él.

No gracias, me quedó con el jugo no quiero hacer algo como lo de la disco- dice ella revolviendo el jugo con al pajilla, cuando les llevan la carta piden lo mismo, pero durante la comida ella esta muy pensativa.

Toda mi fortuna por tus pensamientos- dice Kuranoshke.

Discúlpame estoy algo distraída, que me decías- dice ella

Que me gustaría mucho que nos siguiéramos tratando y como no me gusta andar con rodeos te voy a decir lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi ¡Wow! es hermosa tiene que llegar a ser mía- dice el tomándola de las manos.

En efecto lo conseguiste esa noche estuve contigo así que no entiendo porque estas aquí conmigo- dice ella apartando sus manos de las del muchacho.

No me dejaste terminar luego de lo que paso no he dejado de pensar en ti, se que no comenzamos bien pero como ya te dije quiero seguirte viendo y me gustaría formalizar una relación

Sango comienza a reírse, Kuranoshke la observa y luego de respirar de profundo para tranquilizarse un poco ella le dice: Kuranoshke ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mí y dices que quieres que tengamos una relación.

Si necesito un tiempo para conocerte y tal vez surja algo entre nosotros- dice él.

Bien haz lo que te plazca ya se me hizo tarde me voy- dice ella.

Te llevo

No te molestes me voy sola, se levanta y se va.

CONTINUARA...

Les prometo que esta historia será muy interesante.


	2. PODEMOS HACERNOS DAÑO

Antes quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído este fic, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar creo que se me esta haciendo mala costumbre, además la musa inspiración ha huido de mí en estos días, y como siempre el cole fastidiándome, bueno ya suficiente ahora a contestar reviews.

**Sango683:**

Mil gracias por ser mi lectora la verdad es que espero con ansiedad tu review porque me elevas la moral, Miroku va a aparecer cuando menos lo esperen y si Sango va a ser una tentación es posible, gracias y besos.

**Afroditacoral:**

¡wow! Cuando vi review tuyo no lo podía creer me dejo realmente sorprendida, me alegra y te guste mi fic y aunque este no creo que termine convertido en uno SangoxInuyasha estoy trabajando en uno que aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo va a ser, el hecho es que lo voy a hacer y si tenes alguna sugerencia la acepto gustosa.

**LainIwakura:**

Muchas gracias por el review, que bueno y te gusto mi fic, aunque cambiar a Sango quien sabe, creo que es más fácil pedirle peras al olmo, bueno para eso están los milagros y el amor.

**Sango-Mayara: **

Muchas gracias por el review, en cuanto a impaciencia creo que es difícil hallar a una persona más impaciente que yo, realmente vos me haces creer que lo hago bien, y por otras personas como vos es que sigo escribiendo, gracias por animarme, espero encontrarte en el messenger pronto, cuídate.

**Elen-Ses:**

La verdad es que convertir a Sango en lo que la he convertido me ha dado mucha lata, pues a decir verdad ella es mi personaje favorito de la serie junto con Miroku, perdón si te molesto el hecho de que no dejara ni una pizca de su personalidad. Sesshomaru va a salir con algo de frecuencia pero no creo que se quede con Sango aunque tal vez es lo que ella necesite.

**CAPITULO 2**

**PODEMOS HACERNOS DAÑO**

En el centro comercial.

Perdón pero la comida se prolongo mas de lo que yo esperaba- dice Sango.

Se nota, pero cuenta ¿qué paso?- pregunta Ayame

Pues Kuranoshke me dijo que quiere que formalicemos una relación porque después de lo de la disco solo pensaba en mi- dice la joven ojos marrones.

Claro y como se iba a olvidar de ti si el rapídin estuvo buenísimo- dice Inuyasha con cara de pervertido.

No te metas en mi vida- dice Sango.

Entonces en que quedaron- dice Aome.

Le di la oportunidad para conquistarme- dice ella.

¡Qué?- dicen Ayame y Aome al unísono.

Pero estas loca, en que estabas pensando- dice Aome.

En que Kuranoshke es muy guapo, con muchísimo dinero y sería un excelente partido- dice Sango.

Sientes algo por él- dice Ayame

Solo atracción física, creo que es buen comienzo- dice ella.

'Suspiro' de Aome ¡ay! Sango quien te entiende.

Inuyasha se le acerca y le susurra: eso era justamente lo que querías un tipo multimillonario con él que si puedas llevar la vida de la que tanto presumes pero que en realidad no llevas.

Si eso es lo que quiero, por favor no lo vayas a arruinar- dice Sango.

Que tanto hablan Sango vámonos y deja solos a los novios- dice Ayame.

Nos vemos aquí a las 8:30pm-dice Aome.

Si- dicen Ayame y Sango.

Luego de caminar un rato se encuentran con Kouga y un amigo suyo llamado Sesshomaru, al verlas Kouga dice: Sesshomaru te presento a unas amigas ella es Sango y ella es Ayame

Mucho gusto- dice Sesshomaru besando a las muchachas en las mejillas.

¿Quieren que les hagamos compañía?- pregunta Kouga.

No tal vez otro día- dice Sango que sabe que Ayame no traga a Kouga.

Pero porque creo que seria muy agradable que nos acompañaran –dice Ayame; para sorpresa de todos.

Luego de comprar varias cosas Kouga las invita a un café; Sesshomaru no hace mas que ver a Ayame y no dice nada. De repente Ayame pregunta¿en que estudias?.

Me gradué hace 2 años y si estoy aquí es por uno negocios familiares que apenas resuelva me marcho para Alemania de nuevo- dice Sesshomaru.

¿Porque acaso estas casado?- pregunta Ayame.

No estoy soltero y sin compromiso pero no hay motivos para quedarme aquí- dice Sesshomaru.

Sango observo que Ayame se comporto de manera inusual toda la tarde y que dejo escapar un suspiro al despedirse de Kouga ¿qué te paso? creí que odiabas a Kouga pero hoy estuvo toda la tarde con nosotras por insistencia tuya- dice Sango

A Kouga no lo tolero el que me fascino fue su amigo- dice Ayame.

Pues de verdad te intereso mucho porque nunca te había visto así por un hombre- dice Sango burlonamente.

¿Se notaba que me gusto?.

Sinceramente si- responde Sango conteniéndose la risa.

En eso llegan Aome e Inuyasha quien al ver a Ayame algo sonrojada pregunta¿Qué paso?

Nada, solo que Cupido flechó a Ayame- dice Sango.

¡Sango, Cállate! No seas indiscreta, no estoy enamorada- dice Ayame tornándose mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunta Aome.

Un amigo de Kouga, llamado Sesshomaru- dice Sango.

¡Qué! no puede ser ese tonto es mi hermano- dice Inuyasha.

Nos vemos mañana- dice Sango.

Tú te quedas con nosotros yo te llevo después- dice Inuyasha.

Ok- dice Sango

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana Sango esta corriendo de una lado a otro y Yuhra le pregunta¿Que te pasa?.

El maldito despertador no sonó, al ver que no me levantaba no podrías haber tocado la puerta es muy tarde.

Ni siquiera sabia que había venido a dormir, además seguro estabas borracha.

Pues como ves si vine a dormir y no he tomado nada- dice Sango muy molesta.

Mejor apúrate que ya es tarde.

Sango sale dando tremendo portazo, para seguir arruinando su día había un embotellamiento de autos horrible y llega tardísimo a la U donde tiene un examen; entra corriendo al salón y al ver al profesor (al que le pondré Togasaki)le pregunta: puedo hacer el examen.

¿A que hora comenzaba el examen señorita Mikimoto?- pregunta el profesor viendo su reloj.

A las 7:00am-dice ella.

¿Y que hora es?- pregunta el profesor de manera algo burlona.

Las 8:25am.- dice Sango.

Dígame que fue lo que le paso para venir a estas horas- dice Togasaki.

Problemas familiares- dice ella.

Pues sepa que acaba de reprobar mi clase nos vemos el próximo semestre-dice él.

El próximo semestre, no me puede hacer esto- dice ella.

Claro que puedo y le agradecería que se retirara señorita- dice el profesor.

* * *

Sango sale sintiéndose bastante mal con la preocupación de que si pierde esa clase pierde la beca así que se sienta en una mesa donde esta fumando, al rato llegan sus amigas y Aome le dice. te ves muy mal ¿que tienes?.

Nada.

Como que nada, es cierto ya sabemos que tomas pero fumar, vaya cada día me sorprendes mas no sé como resistes el estilo de vida que llevas- dice Ayame.

Vine tarde, perdí un examen y con eso la clase y en cuanto a mi estilo de vida ¡déjame en paz!.

¿Y eso que?- pregunta Ayame.

Que voy a perder la beca .

Pero eso no debería de preocuparte, ya no vas a ser el ejemplo de niña rica con beca, pero si se lo explicas a tus papás es seguro que van a entender no te pongas así- dice Aome.

Es que no lo entienden –dice Sango que se levanta a punto de llorar y se va.

¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Ayame.

Que esta loca- dice Inuyasha que va llegando.

No le digas así- dice Aome.

No sé de que otra manera se le puede llamar a alguien como Sango- dice Inuyasha.

Ya basta- dice Ayame.

Bien lo que yo les venia a contar es que para el próximo semestre viene un amigo mío a estudiar aquí- dice Inuyasha.

Pero si en 3 semanas terminamos semestre-dice Aome

A mi también me tomo por sorpresa-dice Inuyasha.

Oye Inuyasha¿Y es guapo?- pregunta Ayame.

Es un conquistador y no me gustaría que te dejes engañar por él- dice Inuyasha.

Engañar, estas loco, yo solo pregunto, a mi quien me trae loca es tu hermano-dice Ayame.

* * *

En el estacionamiento Sango se encuentra con Kuranoshke que le dice: porque tan enojada.

No es de tu incumbencia así que déjame es paz- dice Sango muy molesta.

Esta bien te dejo pero ven a tomar algo conmigo.

Kuranoshke este no en un buen momento.

Por eso mismo acompáñame y voy a hacer que te olvides de todo.

Voy contigo pero si no me siento cómoda te dejo.

Entonces vámonos- dice Kuranoshke abriendo la puerta de un auto(BMW serie 7) se la lleva a comer y de tomar Sango pide un whisky doble, él la ve y le dice: no que ya no bebías.

Yo nunca te dije que ya no bebía- dice Sango terminándose el trago.

Dame lo mismo- dice Kuranoshke que pide la botella aunque Sango se la toma casi toda, él no ha hecho mas que observarla y le dice: me sorprende todo lo que te tomaste, en este momento ya no debes poder mantenerte de pie.

¿Quieres ver?- dice Sango que se levanta tambaleándose.

Olvida lo que te dije mejor te llevo a tu casa- dice él.

Mejor vamos a la tuya- dice Sango rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Kuranoshke se la lleva a su departamento y la deja durmiendo en el sofá; luego de un rato ella se despierta y al verlo ahí le dice: sírveme un trago y dame un cigarrillo.

¿Qué te paso que te dejo así? Ya te tomaste una botella de whisky, te fumaste sabe Dios cuantos cigarrillos y me pides que te de mas- dice Kuranoshke.

Lo que me paso es que perdí algo muy importante para mí, me siento pésimo y si me lo permites quiero emborracharme hasta que ya no recuerde nada- dice ella.

Eso no te va a resolver nada, si quieres sentirte bien tómate esto- dice él poniéndole una cápsula en la mano.

No quiero drogarme, solo ahogarme en alcohol- dice Sango que estaba tentada a tomarse la droga.

Bebe lo que quieras, los cigarrillos están sobre el refrigerador, pero no tienes idea de lo que te pierdes- dice Kuranoshke.

Sango toma hasta que su cuerpo no da para más y en medio de la borrachera se duerme en el sofá.

* * *

En la mañana en la U sus amigas están muy preocupadas por ella y le cuentan todo a Inuyasha que enseguida entiende lo que paso.

Inuyasha tu sabes algo que Sango no nos halla dicho- dice Ayame.

No que voy a saber yo además seguro que mañana viene mas tranquila- dice él.

Es que me preocupa mucho que vaya a emborracharse- dice Aome.

¡Ay! Ya suficiente. Sango esta bien grandecita para decidir que quiere hacer con su vida déjenla en paz- dice Inuyasha bastante fastidiado.

* * *

Mientras en el depa de Kuranoshke, Sango que va despertando se siente fatal y no tanto físicamente sino moralmente ve el reloj y al fijarse en la hora se levanta; Kuranoshke que la estaba observando le dice: al fin te levantas, báñate, desayunas algo y te voy a dejar a la U claro si quieres ir.

¿Dónde esta el baño?- pregunta la castaña.

Al fondo la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Sango se levanta, va al baño, se desviste y luego de cerrar la puerta corrediza comienza a darse un duchazo; en eso entra Kuranoshke que se queda parado frente a la puerta.

Ella abre la puerta y verlo allí parado le grita¡que rayos te pasa, y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

Lo siento no era mi intención solo venia a dejarte una toalla limpia, mientras le tira por encima de la puerta una toalla " _que chava, que cuerpo_" y sale a preparar desayuno.

Sango esta algo apenada por la tremenda borrachera que se puso encima porque no sabe si paso algo entre ella y Kuranoshke y que es lo que le habrá dicho. Pero el hecho de que la viera sin ropa la tiene sin cuidado, se pone la misma ropa del día anterior y sale del baño.

Si quieres te llevo a que compres otra ropa- dice él.

No es necesario solo voy a desayunar y quiero que me lleves a la U.

Como quieras, pero no vayas a pensar mal no era mi intención verte sin ropa- dice él.

Kuranoshke, déjate de ridiculeces, lo que pasó, pasó, ahí muere, además te agradezco el que me trajeras a tu casa, quiero que me vayas a recoger hoy si no es un problema.

Claro que no, pero mejor come porque ya es tardísimo.

* * *

Él la va a dejar a la U pero en el trayecto ella no dice nada.

Me quede muy preocupada por ti¿dónde te habías metido¿qué hiciste? apestas a alcohol y a cigarro- dice Aome.

Lo que yo haga no le tiene que importar ni a ti, ni a nadie, así que si me vas a reclamar guárdate tus malditos reproches y no me digas nada- dice Sango muy molesta.

Aome decide quedarse callada(algo no muy normal en ella) luego de un rato le pregunta¿Adónde fuiste? .

Kuranoshke vino por mí, me llevo a su depa me emborrache, fumé y cuando ya no lo resistí me quede dormida en su sofá.

Ves no había de que preocuparse Sango esta bien- dice Ayame que acaba de llegar.

Agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero les agradecería mas que no se metan en lo que yo hago, voy a clases nos vemos luego- dice la castaña.

* * *

Horas después en el estacionamiento

Así que te fuiste a beber a y fumar, por Dios Sango eres estúpida o solo finges serlo así no se soluciona nada- dice Inuyasha.

Porque me fastidias tanto, no me molestes además Kuranoshke debe de estar por venir por mi.

Estas segura que todo funciona bien en esta cabeza tuya- dice Inuyasha golpeándole la cabeza con la mano.

No lo sé, y no me toques nunca más.

Si vas a su casa seguro es para acostarte con él- dice Ayame.

Si yo me acuesto con Kuranoshke, o quien se me de la gana no tengo porque mantenerte al tanto o ¿sí?.

No, pero si te preguntamos es porque a ese tipo apenas lo conoces y ya todo con él- dice Aome.

Luego de un rato Kuranoshke pasa por Sango a quien le dice: te voy a llevar de a comprar algo ropa.

No, mejor déjame en la biblioteca para que me vaya a mi casa- dice ella.

Claro que no, hoy te voy a llevar a cenar, te quedas en mi casa así que no protestes, vamos a comprar algo mas bonito, provocativo y sobre todo que este limpio- dice él sonriendo.

En el centro comercial Kuranoshke no se midió a la hora de comprarle ropa, zapatos, perfumes, maquillaje,accesorios etc...

Cuando salen se van a cenar aún restaurante muy fino; luego de eso se van para el depa donde a pesar de que casi lo hacen ella le puso un alto.

* * *

Así pasan varias semanas completas, termina el semestre y comienza otro y Sango no se ha parado por su casa, la rutina es ir a la U, que Kuranoshke pase por ella después al depa donde lo normal es que se emborrache, fume y se quede dormida.

La relación con Kuranoshke no es nada estable pero lo aguanta porque él le da muy buenos regalos y sobre todo porque él le da el alcohol.

Kuranoshke por su parte aunque hasta ese momento no ha pasado nada mas que unos toqueteos, ya ha notado los problemas de la joven con el alcohol, sabe que va a llegar un momento en que siempre y cuando él le de lo que necesite ella va hacer lo que él quiera sin pensarlo(pero no esperaba que las circunstancias, casualidad, el destino o como quieran llamarlo le iba a facilitar tanto las cosas).

En la U Sango anda en los pasillos con Ayame y Aome presumiéndoles un reloj que le regalo "su novio".

Este reloj cuesta una fortuna, esta precioso pero ¿porque te lo dio?- pregunta Ayame.

Nada en especial solo dijo que era para mí- dice Sango.

Ok, eso no me convence mucho has lo que tu creas conveniente pero recuerda que nadie da nada gratis en la vida, todo el mundo espera recibir algo a cambio- dice Aome.

Y que podría querer de mí un acostón- dice Sango en tono de ironía.

No te sientes mal por estar jugando con él- dice Ayame.

No, es que me tendría que remorderla consciencia- dice la castaña.

En ese momento Sango ve a Yuhra se da la vuelta pero ya es muy tarde.

¡Sango, Sango!- dice Yuhra.

Sango te hablan –dice Aome.

No tiene importancia es una de las empleadas de mi casa, sigan caminando- dice ella.

¡ Sango te estoy hablando al menos voltéate!

Ella hace caso omiso y sigue caminando pero Ayame Aome están intrigadas sobre quien es aquella mujer con uniforme de sirvienta que le habla así a Sango.

¡Sango soy tu madre y te ordeno que te voltees!- grita Yuhra.

Sango siente que el mundo se le cae a pedazos.

Ayame y Aome se quedan estupefactas y otros estudiantes que se habían reunido por el alboroto comienzan a cuchichear.

Sango se voltea furiosa y grita: Yuhra ahora debes de estar feliz, acabas de arruinarme la vida como solo tu sabes hacerlo¿¡qué demonios haces aquí? Me dijiste que no te ibas a meter en mi vida, si no he vuelto a pararme en tu horrible casa es porque ahora vivo con un hombre, sabes nunca te he querido, pero en este momento si pudiera matarte lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo¡Te Odio, y se va a punto de llorar a causa de la humillación, la rabia o como prefieran llamarle.

Ayame y Aome no salen de su asombro al fin; alguna vez te imaginaste que nos mintiera de esa forma-dice Aome.

No, pero se preocupa demasiado por lo material, además creo que igual seriamos amigas si ella hubiera sido sincera con nosotras-dice Ayame.

Vamos a buscarla tenemos que hablar con ella-dice Aome.

Demás esta decir que el chisme se regó como pólvora.

Ella le habla a Kuranoshke a quien solo le dice: ven por mí ahora.

¿Qué tienes?-pregunta él al escucharle la voz entrecortada.

Solo ven por mí y cuelga.

* * *

Él va a recogerla y en el auto le pregunta¿qué te hicieron¿por qué estas así?.

Pasó que mi vida se acaba de arruinar, llévame a tu casa-dice Sango que deja escapar unas lagrimas.

Kuranoshke la ve y decide no seguir preguntándole.

En la U luego de un buen rato de buscar a Sango sin resultados; Ayame dice: tengamos por seguro que luego de esto se va a ir a embriagar.

Lo sé Ayame y lo que más me inquieta es que anda con ese tipo- dice Aome.

¿Quién te inquieta?- pregunta Inuyasha que va llegando.

Inuyasha dime la verdad tú sabías que Sango es la hija de una sirvienta- dice Aome.

¿Ella se los dijo?- pregunta Inuyasha.

No, si nos dimos cuenta es porque su madre vino a buscarla y se armó un show que no tienes idea- dice Ayame.

Pero que mal educado eres Inuyasha¿quiénes son estas bellezas?

Lo siento me olvide de presentarte, chicas él es Miroku Hittomi, Miroku ella es Aome Higurashi mi novia, y ella es Ayame Mishima una amiga.

Un placer conocerlas señoritas, pero me dijiste que eran 3 amigas muy guapas aquí solo hay 2 y la otra- dice Miroku.

No vino a clases, pero va a estar encantada de conocerte- dice Ayame.

¿Y es tan linda como tú?- pregunta Miroku que se ha acercado a Ayame que se ha sonrojado levemente.

No es para que te sonrojes lo mismo les dice a todas- dice Inuyasha.

Eso no es cierto, además digo lo que veo porque estás mujeres son bellísimas –dice Miroku.

* * *

En el depa de Kuranoshke Sango coge una botella de ron un vaso y luego de tomarse 2 vasos llenos, él le pregunta¿Qué tienes?

Nada, pero necesito alivianarme con urgencia.

¿Quieres éxtasis?

Sí.

Ok, quédate aquí ya te lo traigo; se va a su cuarto y al salir ¿estas segura?.

Te dije que sí mientras le arrebata la "tacha" de la mano y se la toma con otro vaso de ron¿cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

No mucho solo espera y vas a ver como tus problemas se van volando y se sienta en el sofá para ver la reacción de Sango que luego de un rato esta eufórica y riéndose como loca.

Bailemos así como cuando nos conocimos y hazme sentir mujer- dice ella mordiéndole la oreja.

Excelente idea- dice él prendiendo el equipo de sonido

Comienzan a bailar de manera muy provocativa, luego de un rato la castaña se aburre y se va al mini bar a seguir bebiendo.

Que te parece si vamos a mi cuarto a divertirnos, te prometo que te voy a hacer enloquecer de placer como nadie lo ha hecho nunca-dice él tocando las piernas de Sango y besándole el cuello.

Como quieras pero no comencemos aquí, vamos a divertirnos a tu cuarto mientras se da vuelta y besa a Kuranoshke muy apasionadamente se van así hasta el cuarto donde al solo entrar él la tira a la cama, se acuesta sobre ella y de mas esta decir que la ropa salió sobrando y que lo hicieron hasta el cansancio(no podía hacer otra escena dándole gusto a ese). 

**CONTINUARA... **

**N/A¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS S4NGOK41B4 (MAYARA),** te había prometido uno pero 2 siempre es mejor que 1, así que este capitulo es todo tuyo espero y te guste.

Gracias a las personas que leen mi fic, espero su review y cualquier idea, o comentario que me ayude a mejorar o a corregir lo que hago siempre será bien recibida.

Besos pórtense bien, y please dejen review

JESZAS111


	3. LAS COSAS QUE VIVES

Aquí esta el capitulo 3, tengo que admitir que a este fic lo considero mi orgullo, y creí que iba a lograr mas reviews que "Contra Viento y Marea" pero por lo que veo parece que me equivoque, aún así estoy super orgullosa de el..

**Ya entregaron notas y sigo viva, Gracias a Dios.**

Gracias a todas las personas que le han dedicado un poquito de su tiempo a este fic y mas por los reviews.

**S4NGOK41B4:**

¡Hola¿Qué tal, dedicarte el capitulo no fue ninguna molestia, ya que además de mi lectora sos mi amiga¿cuándo se van a conocer? Pues. Trate de actualizar mas rápido y creo que lo he hecho, muchísimas gracias por el review y sobre todo por leer las loqueras que escribo, gracias, cuídate besos .

**ArisaAri:**

T.T¡Hola! No tenés idea de como me costo hacer que Sango y Kuranoshke, bueno la verdad es que a mí me da lata cualquiera que no sea Miroku, (ya que creo que ellos 2 son la mejor pareja) mil gracias por el review, espero te guste este capitulo. **P.D.** quiero saber si puedo agregarte a mi messenger.

**Darth naraku:**

Muchísimas gracias por el review, Bye.

**CAPITULO 3**

**LAS COSAS QUE VIVES**

En la mañana al despertarse Sango esta algo desubicada y se sorprende al ver a Kuranoshke junto a ella.

Él se despierta y la besa para preguntar¿qué tal dormiste? 

Bien.

Te digo algo, pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar. No me enojo¿qué tienes que decirme? 

De todas las mujeres con las que lo he hecho tú eres la mejor.

Te lo agradezco, creo, ahora dime ¿qué hay en el mini bar? 

Lo que quieras, pero es muy temprano para comenzar a beber, mejor te preparo algo para desayunar, mientras se pone el boxer.

No quiero nada mas que un whisky, un tequila, un martini lo que sea y un cigarrillo.

Esta bien no te enfades conmigo ahora te traigo lo que me pediste, y sale del cuarto.

"_Nunca me había drogado, pero ese no es el problema, el problema esta en que me gusto esa sensación de euforia, esa locura, ese sentimiento de que nada importa, es increíble"_

La entrada de Kuranoshke la saca de sus pensamientos, se toma un tequila, luego enciende el cigarrillo se lo lleva a los labios y fuma con mucha paciencia; él que solo la ha observado le dice: ahora si me vas a decir que te paso ayer en la U.

No tiene importancia, pero te agradecería que no me vuelvas a preguntar del asunto.

Vas a bañarte para que vaya a dejarte.

No hoy no tengo ganas de ir a clases, prefiero quedarme aquí y emborracharme, mientras se levanta, se envuelve en la sabana y va al mini bar donde sigue bebiendo.

Kuranoshke se va a dar una ducha, luego de cambiarse va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y no pierde un solo movimiento de Sango, se va a sentar junto a ella le da un sándwich y le dice: cómetelo.

Ella se come el sándwich y cuando acaba él le dice: te lleva mucho tiempo alivianarte si solo estas bebiendo como cosaco, mejor te doy un pase y santo remedio.

Esta bien, dame lo que quieras, hazme lo que se te venga en gana pero no me dejes recordar el día de ayer.

Kuranoshke se muere por saber que paso, pero no va a seguir insistiendo, le da lo que ella estaba pidiendo y se repite nuevamente un episodio como el de la noche anterior, pero con más frenesí de parte de Sango que en esta ocasión cansó a Kuranoshke que se queda dormido mientras ella va a ducharse.

* * *

En la U Ayame y Aome no se sorprenden de la ausencia de Sango pues luego del episodio del día anterior están seguras que se va a ausentar unos días, lo que si las sorprende es que a la salida Miroku esta con Inuyasha, al ver a las chicas este solo suspira para decir: hoy tampoco vino su amiga. 

No, debe estar enferma- dice Ayame.

Borracha mas bien- murmura Inuyasha.

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Miroku.

No nada, que debe estar muy enferma para faltar a clases- dice Inuyasha

* * *

Luego de 1 semana Sango regresa a clases y al encontrase con Aome le dice: te debo una explicación. 

Es cierto, pero me la das después ¿dónde te habías metido? te ves bastante desvelada

-pregunta Aome.

Primero quiero que me disculpes por haberte mentido como lo hice y sinceramente prefiero no tener que explicar nada

Pues no solo hagas dinos ¿con quien has estado?- pregunta Ayame que va llegando.

He estado con Kuranoshke.

Con Kuranoshke y se te olvida el pequeño detalle que seguro has estado bebiendo- dice Aome.

Bebiendo, fumando y acostándome con él.

Ayame y Aome se ven, la primera le dice: sabes un amigo de Inuyasha esta ansioso por conocerte.

¿Y es guapo?

No es guapo, es guapísimo, además, es millonario y con el gran problema que no toma a ninguna mujer en serio- dice Aome.

En eso llega una chava con la que Sango siempre se llevo de la patada y al verla le dice en tono de burla: vaya por fin apareció la hija de la sirvienta creí que esta era una U para gente bien, pero desde el momento que te admitieron me doy cuenta que me equivoque.

Mira Koharu, hoy no estoy de humor para estar discutiendo contigo, así que hazme un gran favor y desaparece.

Y según tú le voy hacer caso a la hija de una criada, "querida" te equivocas.

No me provoques Koharu, porque te va a ir muy mal.

Mira Sango, tú no eres mas que una ramera mentirosa, quisiste encajar entre nosotros pero no pudiste "amiga", me encanto como tu madre acabo con tu teatro.

A todo esto ya hay una buena dosis de gente viendo lo que esta pasando.

Sango cálmate- dice Aome que la sujeta de un brazo.

Escúchame bien, estúpida mediocre o desapareces o no respondo.

Tú a mí no me dices estúpida, perra y le pega tremenda cachetada a Sango quien se suelta del brazo de Aome y le devuelve la cachetada, ambas se cachetean 2 veces mas hasta que Ayame se mete entre las 2 y dice: suficiente show por un día, Sango no era necesario que te rebajaras al nivel de esta, deja las cosas como están y vámonos.

¡Estas me las pagas!- grita Koharu.

Cuando quieras- dice Sango a quien Ayame y Aome se llevan al estacionamiento donde saca el celular y le llama a "su novio" a quien solo le dice: ven a recogerme ahora mismo y cuelga.

Pero te vas a ir le vas a dar gusto a esa ridícula- dice Ayame.

Si, pero no es eso yo solo venia a despedirme de ustedes porque tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Despedirte, que idiotez pasa ahora por tu cabeza, mira que si sigues perdiendo clases vas a perder tu beca- dice la pelirroja.

Ninguna idiotez, además la beca la perdí junto con la materia que reprobé y que llevaría este semestre, lo que tengo que hacer es ir a presentar los exámenes de admisión a la U estatal.

No tienes que hacer eso, tú eres una de las mejores alumnas de la U, seguramente la mejor, si reprobaste esa materia es porque no hiciste examen, y como no nos pareció justo Inuyasha hablo con el rector que es muy amigo de su padre le explico la situación y este le dijo que tenia que hablar contigo- dice Aome.

¿Están bromeando?. Por favor no me tomen el pelo.

Tenemos cara de bromear- mientras ambas se ponen muy serias.

Gracias, eso es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mi no sé como agradecerles.

Vuelve a recibir clases y conoce al amigo de Inuyasha- dice Aome.

En eso suena la bocina de un auto

Me voy nos vemos mañana y muchas gracias.

Sango, por favor cuídate mucho- dice Aome.

La joven se voltea asiente con la cabeza y se va con Kuranoshke.

* * *

En el auto él aunque va conduciendo no deja de verla. 

Mira hacia el frente o nos vas a matar, y deja de verme o es que tengo algo raro en la cara

Raro, no precisamente, pero se nota que te cachetearon¿quién te pegó?

Una tipa, pero ese no es tu asunto.

¿Quieres ir al depa para que nos divirtamos un poco? Poniendo una de sus manos en las piernas de la joven.

Hoy no Kuranoshke, quiero que me dejes en paz porque tengo que estudiar.

¿Estudiar y para qué?

El novio de una de mis amigas consiguió que me dieran oportunidad de reponer el examen que perdí.

¿Y?- dice él visiblemente fastidiado.

Sabes que olvídalo- dice ella quitando la mano de Kuranoshke de sus piernas y viendo hacia fuera.

* * *

En el depa Sango se va para su cuarto a estudiar luego de varias horas entra Kuranoshke que se sienta junto a ella la observa para comenzar a masajearle los hombros. 

Estas muy estresada, relájate aunque sea un poco y le aparta el cabello para besarle el cuello, a ella eso no la molesta para nada y deja que continué con el masaje y los besos hasta que él le mete las manos bajo al blusa.

Kuranoshke ya fue suficiente, por favor vete que tengo que estudiar.

Ok entiendo que no podamos hacerlo ahora, que tal mas tarde y comienza a desabrocharle la blusa.

Kuranoshke hoy no, tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo en prepararme para el examen- dice con cierta incomodidad.

Entonces me voy, pero te traigo algo para comer ¿quieres algo en especial?

Un martini.

Bien, sale y pide una pizza, prepara el trago y cuando llega la pizza regresa a la habitación de Sango con el martini.

Al verlo entrar; te tardaste mucho.

Es cierto pero no fue mi culpa no hay nada en el refrigerador, ni en la despensa, así que pedí pizza aún es temprano quieres que vayamos al supermercado.

No ve tu solo, y déjame estudiar de una vez.

Esta bien me voy, si te quieres preparar otro trago todo quedo en el mini bar.

Ella sigue estudiando un poco pero está muy ansiosa, y el dichoso martini en vez de relajarla la estresó mas, así que manda a volar los libros y se va para el mini bar donde se toma varias rondas mas de martini.

Cuando él llega le dice con cierta ironía: no que te ibas a quedar estudiando, porque por lo que se ve te quedaste emborrachándote.

No estoy borracha, solo vine por un trago ya que me siento terriblemente estresada.

Te lo dije estás muy estresada quieres olvidarte de todo por un rato, mientras le besa el cuello y la toma de la cintura.

No, por hoy ya tomé suficiente, estoy cansada buenas noches Kuranoshke, la joven se levanta y se va para su cuarto.

Kuranoshke se sienta muy molesto, se sirve un trago.

Sango se tira a la cama donde se queda dormida hasta el día siguiente, que se levanta muy temprano, se baña, se viste, luego de maquillarse va a la cocina a desayunar, al rato se levanta Kuranoshke que le dice: aún es temprano que haces aquí.

Voy a desayunar acompáñame.

Con gusto me doy un duchazo y te vengo a acompañar.

Cuando regresa pone a la castaña contra el refrigerador donde comienzan a besarse con mucha pasión y él le mete las manos bajo la mini falda y lamiéndole la oreja le susurra: ardo en deseos de tenerte, te necesito.

Sango se separa del con él corazón algo acelerado y la respiración entrecortada para decirle: si vas a comer hazlo, si no entonces llévame a la U, también quiero estar contigo así que te prometo que te voy a compensar esta noche.

Acepto el trato pero falta mucho para hoy en la noche.

* * *

En la U después de hablar con el rector lo convence y ese mismo día le hacen el examen, al terminar va a buscar a sus amigas y en especial a Inuyasha, luego de un rato los encuentra. 

¿Qué paso con tu examen?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Ya lo hice y estoy segura que aprobé, muchas gracias Inuyasha.

No fue nada.

Y como siempre con excelente calificación- dice Aome.

Pues creo que si, pero donde esta el famoso amigo de Inuyasha del que tanto me han hablado.

No tengo, idea pero sabe que él es estudiante de intercambio de último año- dice Ayame.

Oigan para celebrar porque no salimos de parranda juntos y yo me encargo de llevarte a Miroku- dice Inuyasha.

Excelente ¿cuando vamos a salir?- pregunta la castaña.

Mañana- dice Ayame.

Mejor hoy- dice Aome.

Hoy no puedo tengo algo que hacer con Kuranoshke.

Oye pero no nos has dicho ¿qué tal es él en la cama?.

Aome yo nunca te he preguntado que tal es Inuyasha, pero como no me importa te lo voy a decir, él es excelente en la cama sabe enloquecer a una mujer- dice la joven sin expresar emoción alguna.

Entonces te vas a tomar las cosas en serio- dice Ayame.

No sé, nos vemos luego.

No te vas a quedar a conocer al amigo de Inuyasha- dice Aome.

Ya es tarde, no puedo.

Es una lástima, hoy también se va a decepcionar, va a pensar que no te interesa conocerlo –dice Inuyasha.

Claro que me interesa conocerlo como me dijeron que se llamaba.

Miroku Hittomi- dice Ayame.

Hittomi, Hittomi no me suena para nada.

Miroku Hittomi, es el hijo del mayor accionista de telecomunicaciones del país- dice Inuyasha.

En serio- dice la castaña muy sorprendida.

Sí y seguramente tú vas a querer algo mas con él- dice Ayame.

Tal vez.

No me digas que te estas enamorando del tal Kuranoshke- dice Inuyasha.

No, eso solo es pura química, mientras le desvía la mirada.

¡Qué, eso no puede ser lo que necesitas es un hombre como Miroku- dice Ayame.

Y lo que tú necesitas es un hombre como Sesshomaru, se defiende la castaña con una sonrisita de perversión.

Ayame se sonroja para luego decir: bueno ya basta, parecen niños de escuela me gusta el hermano de Inuyasha ¿cuál es el problema?.

Ninguno, si te interesa yo le digo que te encantaría salir con él tal vez lo conquistas- dice Inuyasha.

¡Wow! eso va estar bueno Inuyasha y yo, Ayame con Sesshomaru, y Sango con Miroku.

Si voy con alguien va a ser con Kuranoshke porque en este momento él es mi pareja- dice Sango con cierta molestia.

No te lo quería decir así, porque te vas a enfadar pero ninguno de nosotros soportamos a "tu pareja"- dice Inuyasha.

Entonces lo siento mucho, porque la decisión ya esta tomada y espero que la respeten.

La vamos a respetar- dicen todos entredientes.

* * *

Luego de un rato Kuranoshke pasa por Sango a quien se lleva de compras. 

Entretanto Miroku que va llegando pregunta en tono de fastidio¿Dónde está el quinto elemento?

¿Quién demonios es el quinto elemento? Porque si me memoria no me falla ese es el titulo de una película- dice Ayame algo molesta por el tono que Miroku esta usando.

Pues quien más va a ser, su amiga.

Se llama Sango- interviene Inuyasha

Pues a mí me vale si se llama Sango, Subaki, Serena, Susume ¿quien demonios se cree que es? hace varios días que la estoy buscando, acaso tengo que hacer cita para hablar con ella -dice él algo molesto.

Mañana vamos a la disco vente con nosotros y la vas a conocer- dice Ayame.

Sí, pero se te olvida que Sango dijo que iba a ir con su novio- dice Aome.

¿Tiene novio? Entonces para que me han hecho perder mi tiempo- dice el ojiazul.

Ese tipo es un cretino, pero es lo que ella quería un hombre millonario, y si ya lo encontró no tenemos porque meternos en su vida- dice Inuyasha.

No entiendo nada, alguno de ustedes seria tan amable de explicarme- dice Miroku.

Ok, Sango es muy bonita, muy impulsiva y su objetivo es casarse con un hombre millonario para vivir como una reina- dice Aome.

Pero esta es la U más cara del país si estudia aquí es porque tiene dinero.

Te equivocas Sango estudia aquí porque esta becada, en realidad su madre trabaja de sirvienta en una casa de millonarios- dice Aome(como siempre de lengua larga).

O sea, ella no tiene clase, solo es una gata.

Sango es nuestra amiga, no hables así de ella- dice Ayame bastante molesta.

Miroku al fin te apuntas para ir a la disco- dice Inuyasha para tratar de alivianar la tensión que se ha formado.

Si voy a ir con ustedes, pero a esa tipa ya no me interesa conocerla- dice Miroku que se sube a su auto "_ a decir verdad esperaba que la tal Sango fuera hija de algún empresario importante, jamás me hubiera imaginado que era la hija de una sirvienta"_

* * *

Pero volviendo a Sango, se fue con Kuranoshke al mejor hotel de la ciudad donde él había alquilado la suite presidencial, que tiene un jacuzzi en el balcón, al que mando llenar de pétalos de rosas, a su alrededor poner velas aromáticas y además de una botella de champaña muy costosa. 

Al llegar allá se va de tour por el hotel mientras él le da los últimos toques a la habitación donde la pasaron de las mil maravillas.

En la mañana él esta observando a Sango que duerme muy tranquila, como ya es tarde se le acerca y la besa, ella se da vuelta para el otro lado para decir: todavía tengo sueño, hay tiempo para que lo hagamos luego.

Él le quita la sabana.

Ella se sienta muy adormilada, que no entiendes tengo sueño, devuélveme la sabana.

Ok, yo te la devuelvo y te dejo seguir durmiendo, pero entonces no te quejes de llegar tarde a la U

¿Qué hora es?- se frota los ojos.

Faltan 5 minutos para las 8:00am.

¡Cómo, solo 5 minutos¿por qué no me levantaste antes, es tardísimo.

En 5 minutos no hago nada- mientras salta de la cama y se va para el baño.

No te desperté antes porque te veías muy linda durmiendo, además yo me desperté hace como 10 minutos- dice él que comienza a vestirse.

Luego de un baño bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta que ella se lavó el cabello sale y Kuranoshke le dice: 8:15.

La joven se detiene lo ve muy fríamente y le dice: ya sé que es tarde, así que no vuelvas a repetirme la hora.

A él le hace mucha gracia molestar a Sango a quien ve pasar de un lado a otro buscando la ropa, el celular, los zapatos.

8:25.

¡Cállate!

Cuando ya esta mas o menos presentable le dice: que estas esperando, ya vámonos.

Como gustes, - dice él mientras contempla el desorden que dejaron en la habitación

* * *

En el auto la castaña termina de maquillarse y al llegar a la U le dice: Kuranoshke recuerda que hoy vamos a salir con mis amigas, por favor no quiero peleas, y tráeme algo de ropa 

Esta bien¿quieres que lleve algo para que nos alivianemos?

Haz lo que te plazca.

En uno de los recesos va a buscar a sus amigas a quienes les cuenta lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Vaya que estas bien clavada con ese tipo- dice Ayame.

No estoy enamorada de Kuranoshke solo que tengo que admitir que además de guapo, millonario y...

El hombre de que te has enamorado- dice Aome.

Ya les dije que no estoy enamorada, si estoy con él es por puro capricho.

Sango al fin te encuentro, Miroku quiere conocerte, te espera en el laboratorio de química en el próximo receso- dice Inuyasha.

Me parece bien, porque yo también quiero conocerlo.

A clases, nos vemos en el otro receso- dice Aome.

Para el siguiente receso el clima cambio de pronto y la tarde esta oscura y húmeda Sango va caminando por el estacionamiento cuando una gota de agua le cae en el rostro, después se suelta tremenda tormenta y en un intento por mojarse menos comienza a correr, de repente choca de frente con un chavo que también iba corriendo y todos los libros se le caen al suelo.

Él se agacha a recoger los libros y le dice: lo siento mucho, por mi culpa se mojaron, dime te lastime.

No, estoy bien, muchas gracias- mientras toma los libros.

Se quedan viendo un rato, a pesar de que llueve a cántaros y sin mas él la besa ella responde y deja caer los libros de nuevo, para comenzar a besar al muchacho con mucha pasión, pero cuando las manos del joven se posan en su parte trasera, ella lo deja de besar lo cachetea recoge los libros y se va a buscar donde mojarse menos.

Cuando se esta alejando él sobándose la mejilla le grita¡Al menos dime tu nombre!.

Averígualo- responde ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A: Este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigas: Maryury, Neydy, Belkis y Evelyn (por ser mis lectoras en el cole, ellas leen el cuaderno) bueno esto fue el capitulo 3 espero les guste.**

**Please ayúdenme, voy a comenzar un nuevo fic y no puedo decidir quien va a ser la pareja de Sango, así que voy a dejar que ustedes mis lectores lo decidan, voy a preguntar en este y en el próximo capitulo.**

**T.T Por lo que más quieran dejen reviews.**

**Cuídense, y no se desvelen, se despide **

**JESZAS111**


	4. ROJO RELATIVO

Hola! Aquí esta la actualización perdón por la tardanza, pero acostúmbrense que viene las vacaciones y con ellas una tardanza mayor. 

Gracias a todas las personas que leen dejan review y también a aquellas que leen y no dejan.

**S4NGOK41B4:** **XD** ¡Hello! gracias por tu review te lo agradezco, y con tus dudas se van a contestar poco a poco, con lo de la sabiduría te apoyo, sayonara.

**ArisaAri:** ¿Qué tal, gracias por el review y gracias por dejarme agregarte a mi msn, espero que podamos seguirnos conociendo a menos que te aburras de mí, nos leemos después, xao.

**Afroditacoral:** ¡hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, gracias por tu sugerencia, arrivederci.

**Elen-Ses:** **n.n** muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo esta loquera, me alegra saber que no te molesta como he cambiado a Sango, también que te guste a quien he dejado de pareja de Sesshomaru, la relación Sango x Miroku se va a empezar a verse ya, te agradezco mucho tus reviews me encanta el que te fijas en esos detalles que nadie mas menciona, cuídate, por ahora bye.

**CAPITULO 4 **

**ROJO RELATIVO**

Luego de un rato la lluvia se ha calmado y Sango se va al laboratorio donde encuentra a sus amigas.

No pregunten nada, les cuento acabo de besar al hombre más guapo que he conocido- dice la castaña algo emocionada.

Ah, y ¿ quien es?- pregunta Ayame

No tengo la menor idea pero me dio el mejor beso que me hayan dado.

¿Y como es?- pregunta Aome a quien tiene algo inquieta el hecho de que no aparezca Miroku.

Es alto, cabello negro, un físico excelente pero lo más lindo de todo son sus ojos - dice Sango.

Esa descripción encaja con...- dice Aome.

Disculpen la tardanza, como ven me moje un poco ¿y el quinto elemento?- dice Miroku.

¿Quién es el quinto elemento?- pregunta Sango.

Vamos a presentarlos, Miroku ella es Sango Mikimoto, Sango él es Miroku Hittomi–dice Ayame.

Mucho gusto- dice Miroku besándole la mano y sonriendo.

El gusto es todo mío- dice Sango que sonríe al pensar que acaba de besar al mejor amigo de Inuyasha.

Eres más linda de lo que me platicaron, mientras con la mirada explora cada curva del cuerpo de la castaña que debido a la lluvia anda la ropa pegada al cuerpo y deja muy poco a la imaginación.

Gracias, tú también eres muy guapo ahora contéstame 2 cosas ¿quién es el quinto elemento? Y ¿tienes novia?.

Tú eres el quinto elemento pero te voy a quitar ese sobrenombre eres preciosa y no te va para nada, respecto a la segunda pregunta no me gustan los compromisos, ni formalizar relaciones, yo soy pura acción 1,2,3 se acabó, esperando ver el efecto que producía en la joven.

Entonces tenemos una mentalidad muy parecida.

De verdad, vaya que me sorprendes.

No lo creo, no hay nada como la soltería, no le doy cuentas de lo que hago a nadie, puedo andar con el hombre que quiera, además, si se me da la gana salgo de parranda todos los días.

Me gusta como piensas pero hasta donde sé tienes novio.

No es mi novio, vivimos juntos pero no tenemos nada concreto.

Se nota que les cayó toda la tormenta encima, por lo que veo Sango ya conoces a Miroku que bien al fin este me va a dejar en paz- dice Inuyasha que va llegando.

Porque no me habías dicho que Sango era tan bella- dice Miroku.

Sango no lo creas nada de lo que te diga, Miroku es un conquistador y no me gustaría que te fueras a dejar envolver en sus juegos- dice Inuyasha.

¿Porque dices esas cosas tan desagradables de mí?.

No importa aunque no me lo hubiera dicho me imagino el tipo de hombre que eres- dice Sango con una sonrisita de ironía.

Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo que Inuyasha dice de mí no es cierto.

Ok y que propones, porque el que tocaras mi trasero en el estacionamiento no te dejo muy bien parado.

Te toco- dice Aome.

Si, pero yo tengo la culpa por corresponder a su beso.

Tú y Miroku se besaron- dice Inuyasha.

Si, nos besamos y tengo que admitir que lo hace muy bien- dice Sango.

Y eso que no sabes las maravillas que puedo hacerte en la cama- le susurra Miroku.

No me interesa saber que tal eres en la cama, pero me agradas y mucho así que piénsalo porque tal vez algún día caiga en tus juegos.

Miroku la ve desconcertado _1. ella es muy zorra o 2. se hace la interesante._

Te veo en la disco porque no me vas a desairar diciéndome que no puedes ir o si- dice ella.

Claro que no, te veo en la noche ahora ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?.

No "mi novio" ya debe de haber venido por mí, pero otro día te agradecería mucho que me invitaras a un café.

Será un placer nos vemos en la noche- dice él besándole la mejilla.

Cuando ya se fue la joven de ojos marrones

¿Te gusto Sango?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Es muy guapa- dice Miroku.

Pero no esta bien de la cabeza- dice Inuyasha.

Entonces eso la hace más interesante.

* * *

En la disco Ayame esta algo triste porque Sesshomaru no había llegado pero eso no la detiene para andar coqueteando.

Aome esta bailando con Inuyasha y Sango con Kuranoshke; Miroku no hace mas que observarlos, luego de un rato Sango toma éxtasis y se pone completamente eufórica y más por el hecho de que no deja de beber.

¿Qué se metió tu amiga?- pregunta Inuyasha.

No tengo idea- responde Aome.

Lo que sea que se haya metido la puso más loca de lo que ya es- dice Inuyasha.

Lamento la demora pero como sabia donde iban a estar vengo a acompañarlos les molesta- dice Sesshomaru.

Claro que no- dice Ayame que le da un beso muy cerca de la boca.

Ayame linda¿cómo has estado?- pregunta él.

Muy bien ¿y tú?

Pensando en ti, creo que tal vez me quede aquí una temporada¿donde esta tu amiga la de cabellos castaños?

Te refieres a Sango, mírala tú mismo- dice ella señalando a la pista de baile.

Él ordena 2 jugos uno para él y el otro para Ayame y se pone a observar a Sango un rato.

Esta drogada lo mejor es que nos vayamos, Sango esta completamente pérdida- dice Miroku.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice Sesshomaru.

¿Y que sugieren?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Que vayan a sacarla y se la lleven para su casa a descansar- dice Sesshomaru.

Tienes razón le voy a decir a ese que nos vayamos- dice Ayame que se va a la pista a convencer a Kuranoshke de que se vayan.

Él toma a la castaña del brazo se despide de todos, se la lleva al auto y luego al depa donde la deja en la sala hasta que se le pase el efecto de la droga, pues él se siente muy cansado y no esta de humor para estar lidiando con ella.

* * *

En la mañana Sango, se baña y luego de vestirse se va para la U donde Aome le dice: ayer si que se salieron de control las cosas, ya sé que bebes, que fumas, pero drogarte.

Es cierto, dime de manera sincera que clase de droga te estas metiendo- reclama Ayame.

No me estoy metiendo nada, lo de ayer fue un hecho aislado que no se va a volver a repetir.

Sango, Sango, mírame, si te estuvieras drogando ¿me lo dirías?- pregunta Aome.

¡Ya basta! No hay nada que decir, así que no me estés fastidiando- dice Sango que se va para las clases muy molesta.

Aome y Ayame se ven al fin la ultima pregunta¿ Y que crees?.

Que ayer no era la primera vez que se drogaba.

¿Y que vamos hacer?

Tratar de hablar con ella, que nos escuche y hacerla reaccionar- responde la azabachada.

El día para Sango ha sido terrible, primero el regaño de sus amigas, después llevo todos los libros confundidos, no presento un informe muy importante y Kuranoshke la llamó para decirle que no la puede ir a traer.

* * *

A la salida Miroku se ofrece para ir a dejarla y ella acepto gustosa.

El auto de Miroku es un convertible del año, con rines de lujo, computadora integrada para 2 color azul (un Corvette)

En el auto

Ambos van callados hasta que él le pregunta¿qué estas estudiando?

¿Yo?- pregunta ella que iba muy pensativa.

Si tú, a quien más le iba a estar hablando.

Estudio arquitectura ¿y tú?

Estudio leyes, sinceramente no me gusta pero me va a ser útil para trabajar en las empresas de mi familia.

¿Porque me ves de esa manera? No me gusta, deja de hacerlo.

Discúlpame es que no puedo creer que seas la hija de una sirvienta, tienes mas porte que muchas hijas de grandes empresarios que conozco, eres inteligente, pero sobre todo eres hermosa.

Sango baja la cabeza para preguntar: gracias ¿quién te dijo lo de mi madre?

Una de tus amigas.

Aome- murmura Sango que durante el resto del trayecto no vuelve a abrir la boca mas que para decir ya llegamos, gracias por traerme, te veo después.

Pero creí que querrías que te llevara por tu café- dice él.

Será otro día.

* * *

Al entrar al depa Sango se sienta en el sofá a ver la TV, cuando entra Kuranoshke que le dice: lamento no haber ido por ti pero surgió algo serio que tuve que resolver de manera inmediata.

No me interesa saber el porque no fuiste por mí, pero necesito un aliviane ya.

¿Qué paso? Te peleaste con alguna de tus amigas.

No paso nada, ni me pelee con mis amigas pero quiero alivianarme y si tú no me das lo que quiero lo voy a buscar en otro lado- dice ella.

No te enojes, te voy a dar lo que ocupas, pero recuerda que nada es gratis- dice él.

¡Vete al infierno, dame lo que quiero.

Ok- dice él que se va a su cuarto y al regresar le tira varias "tachas" y le dice: toma lo que necesites.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando se levanta Sango se queda en la cama un buen rato, Kuranoshke le toca la puerta y le dice: hoy no puedo ir por tí, te dejo las llaves del auto en la mesa te veo en la noche.

Luego de unos momentos ella sale del cuarto vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera bien pegado, una blusa negra sin mangas, sandalias altas, faja gruesa y una boina, lo que no le queda bien claro es porque tiene ganas de ver a Miroku.

En la U al encontrarse con Aome lo primero que hace es decirle¡quién demonios te autorizó para contarle todo a Miroku!.

No creí que fueran a haber problemas si se lo decía porque todo lo que le dije es cierto- se defiende la azabachada.

Los hay y muchos como crees que él se va a fijar en la hija de una criada, que no tiene en que caerse muerta.

Cálmate no es para que te alteres tanto, si esta en el destino que van a llegar a algo así va hacer y nadie lo va impedir, si no entonces no traes de forzar las cosas- dice Ayame tratando de calmar a la joven.

Bien, pero creí que sabias que yo no creo en el destino.

Entonces ya pónganle un punto y final a esto, Aome sabes que Sango se altera muy fácil no hay porque provocarla; Sango bien sabes que Aome es algo indiscreta, ya discúlpense y compórtense como mujeres y no como niñas.

Ok me tranquilizo, pero Aome por lo que más quieras no te metas en mis asuntos porque te juro que no respondo.

Discúlpame, no debí de cometer semejante indiscreción.

Voy a clases nos vemos a la salida o en algún receso- dice Sango.

Se habrá peleado con Kuranoshke, porque anda que se muerde ella sola- dice Aome.

No quieras tapar el sol con un dedo, lo que te puedo asegurar es que estuvo bebiendo, fumando y drogándose- dice Ayame.

¿Que tan serio crees que sea el problema de Sango con las drogas?- pregunta la azabachada.

No lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea pero si ella no hace algo ten la seguridad de que va a terminar convertida en un desastre- dice Ayame.

En clases Sango esta muy distraída y no pone atención a nada, lo único que desea es ir a una disco a bailar y a beber, al finalizar la clase Miroku esta esperándola al verlo antes de que él diga algo ella pregunta¿aún esta vigente la invitación al café?.

Claro¿quieres que vayamos ahora?.

Esta bien, pero cada cual va en su auto.

¿Tienes auto?

No, el auto que ando es del chavo con el que vivo.

Bueno ya fue suficiente platica, vamos por tu café o no.

Vamos.

Cada cual va en su auto, a una cafetería llamada "Mi Tacita de Café" y se sientan en una mesa para 2.

Buenas Tardes¿qué van a ordenar?- pregunta un mesero.

Yo quiero un capuccino- dice ella.

Un expreso- dice él.

Durante la espera para que les llevaran los café ambos están callados.

Cuando les llevan lo que ordenaron; y dime Sango sientes algo por el tipo con el que vives.

Además de atracción física, no estoy segura.

Verla frente al él le fascina, pero el hecho de que la mente de la joven esta en otro lugar no le agrada así que le pregunta¿cómo llegaste a estudiar a la U?

Ya sabes que estoy becada, pero es algo que ni tú, ni mis amigas, ni nadie puede entender, para mí lo más importante es terminar mi carrera y casarme con un hombre millonario.

Aunque ese hombre no te quiera- dice Miroku viéndola fijamente.

Me importa un comino que me quiera o no, siempre y cuando complazca todos y cada uno de mis caprichos- mientras ve al muchacho como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

¿Quieres saber que estoy pensando, te lo voy a decir, eres una mujer lindísima, podrías llegar a tener un hombre millonario y que te quisiera, además para ejecutar bien tu "plan" creo que tendrías que buscar a un anciano.

¿Porqué me dices eso?

Por que es la verdad, y si no me crees podemos preguntárselo a cualquiera y siempre va a obtener la misma respuesta- dice él mientras le toma las manos.

Conmigo déjate de galanterías, mientras aparta sus manos de las de Miroku.

Discúlpame, no era mi intención molestarte, pero te voy a ser sincero me dejaste muy impresionado quiero que nos sigamos tratando, eres hermosa.

¿Seguirnos tratando¿Hermosa? Eso mismo me dijo Kuranoshke cuando fuimos a comer

después de haberlo hecho en el baño de una disco.

Miroku solo levanta una ceja pues para ser la primera vez que salen no esperaba algo como aquella confesión.

Ahora si te ves realmente impresionado- dice Sango con una sonrisita de perversión.

Lo siento, no creí que fueras a presumir de algo como eso.

Eso y más cosas de las que puedo presumir te voy a decir, y ten por seguro que puedo impresionarte mucho mas y puede que hasta me anime a revivir o a vivir contigo algunas cositas – mientras se levanta para sentarse de frente a Miroku, a quien le comienza a desabotonar la camisa mientras le toca el pecho, le muerde la oreja y le susurra: tienes un cuerpazo.

Miroku le pone las manos un poco más abajo de la cintura y le dice: quien habla, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

En serio- susurra ella besándole el cuello.

Sí.

Sango frota su rostro con el de Miroku y le da un beso que comienza muy apasionadamente, y más cuando sus lenguas comienzan a explorar la boca del otro.

De repente Sango deja de besarlo, se le acerca y le dice mientras pasa su dedo índice por los labios de Miroku, - me encanta como besas, espero y me invites a salir de nuevo -, hasta luego, le besa la mejilla y se va como si nada.

Miroku queda algo sorprendido por la actitud de la joven, pero se siente algo apenado pues todo el mundo lo esta viendo a causa de la escenita de la que él acaba de ser el protagonista.

**CONTINUARA... **

**N/A¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESZAS111, este capítulo se lo dedico a la persona que más quiero, o sea, a MÍ, además necesitaba gritarle al mundo que ya tengo 18 años.**

Please dejen review, y cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o leñazo va a ser bien recibido, cuídense y gracias por leer, se despide

JESZAS111


	5. UNTITLED

Hello, aquí estoy de nuevo, las vacaciones me darán tiempo para pensar o para deprimirme, no lo sé, por eso busco un trabajo, pero voy a dejar mis loqueras y voy a agradecer los reviews: 

**Miroku's wife:** ¡wow, la verdad es que cuando vi review tuyo, tuve que contenerme el grito de la emoción, a decir verdad no esperaba que leyeras uno de mis fics, gracias(en especial por aguantarme), por el review, y la recomendación con la que hice lo posible por ponerla en practica, me alegra te guste la idea, espero no meter las patas y si lo hago... jalame las orejas, gracias, cuídate, bye.

**Didiyasha:** me alegra te guste la historia, gracias por la felicitación y por el review, respecto a lo otro no puedo adelantar nada, cuídate, xao.

**Frani-Chan:** hola, chica a vos no sé que decirte, 1000000 de gracias por leer mis tonteras, me alegra te guste la historia, muchas gracias por la corrección a partir de este capitulo va a ir bien escrito el nombre de ese tipo, respecto a Sango le vas a entender a medida avance el fic, nos leemos en el msn o en un próximo capitulo, cuídate, bye.

**Elen-Ses:** ¿que tal, me alegra te gustara el capitulo, con Sango creo que de aquí en adelante vas a ver lo que he planeado para ella, espero te guste el capitulo, fue un placer conversar con vos, cuídate, sayonara.

**CAPITULO 5 **

**UNTITLED**

Sango quedo encantada con el beso, pero lo que mas le gusta de Miroku es que es igual de lanzado que ella, y que se podrían llegar a entender muy bien.

Al solo llegar al depa se sirve un coñac y se pone a tratar de estudiar pero no logra concentrarse, pues lo único que ocupa su pensamiento es Miroku, en un intento por sacarlo de su mente prende la TV y se pone a ver cualquier cosa, como eso no surte ningún efecto se va a la barra a buscar otro coñac, se tira al sofá a tratar de entender que es lo que tiene ese chavo que le ha gustado tanto; de pronto abren la puerta, ella se levanta y ve entrar a Kuranosuke con un amigo, que al ver al castaña dice: vaya no exageraste en nada, tu mujer es realmente hermosa.

De mí no hables como si fuera una cosa, primero no soy la mujer ni de él ni de nadie, soy completamente libre y si estoy con Kuranosuke es por que así se me da la gana¿entiendes?

¡Vaya, que brava te salió la mujercita¿por qué permites que te hable así?.

Mira Darien no quiero que te entrometas en mis asuntos, mis problemas con Sango son cosas muy mías.

Darien, pero que nombre tan ridículo.- mientras ve al tipo de pies a cabeza.

¡Cállate, perra de quinta- soltando un golpe con el que reventó el labio inferior de la joven.

Al tocarse el labio con los dedos y verse sangre, Sango se levanta y le suelta tremenda cachetada (enterrando las uñas) con lo que deja la cara de Darien bastante maltrecha y le dice: no sé con que tipo de mujerzuelas te relaciones, pero yo no soy una de ellas, a mí no me vuelves a poner un dedo encima nunca más¿entendiste marica desgraciado?.

Darien le va a dar otro golpe, cuando Kuranosuke lo sujeta de los brazos, se lo lleva afuera donde le dice: ella apenas esta iniciando, no la puedo controlar, me va a dar mucho trabajo porque como viste tiene un carácter muy fuerte, por favor no la vuelvas a golpear ella es algo especial.

Si tienes razón, pero no será que te estas enamorando de ella, y por eso no le has hecho lo que le haces a todas.

Por supuesto que no, esta tipa me gusta mucho y no te imaginas como es en la cama, es una diosa, dame algo de tiempo y la voy a tener comiendo de mi mano.

Como quieras ahora entra y calma a esa fiera yo me voy, pero recuerda, llámame.

Ok – dice él que vuelve a entrar al depa.

Sango lo siento, nunca se había comportado así, déjame ver- y toma el mentón de la chica.

No fue nada, pero acabas de perder muchos puntos conmigo permitiendo que uno de tus amigos me golpeara.

Tienes toda la razón, te juro que no vuelve a pasar, ahora dime que te parece si para olvidarnos de este incidente nos alivianamos y vamos a hacerlo a tu habitacion- le besa los hombros.

¡Olvídalo, después de esto me voy a dormir.

Por favor alivianémonos, déjame demostrarte que tan importante eres para mí, a todo esto esta acariciando a Sango y besándole el cuello.

No tengo ganas de hacerlo.

¿Quieres que te encienda?- pregunta mientras le toca la entrepierna.

Tal vez- responde ella que comienza a disfrutar de las caricias que le proporciona su novio.

Él le besa el cuello hasta que varios gemidos entrecortados se escapan de los labios de Sango¿ahora si quieres alivianarte? – le susurra .

Ahora lo que tu quieras- responde ella que esta super excitada.

Luego de un rato le dan rienda suelta a la pasion.

* * *

Por la mañana Sango se siente como que la hubieran atropellado, se viste con una blusa blanca de manga de ¾ , micromini falda de mezclilla a la cadera, y botas luego de maquillarse y verse en el espejo se va para la U

Al verla Aome le dice: maldición Sango, te ves terrible.

¿Tan mal me veo?.

¿Qué te paso en el labio?- pregunta Miroku.

Nada, me golpee con una puerta.

Eso no es un golpe con una puerta, te golpearon¿quien fue el imbécil?- pregunta Miroku.

No importa.

Claro que importa, dime ¿fue Kuranosuke el que te golpeo?- pregunta Aome.

No, no fue él.

Y si no fue él entonces¿quien fue? -pregunta Ayame que se va a integrar al peculiar grupo.

Uno de sus amigos.

Definitivamente estas mal¿¡como demonios permites que cualquier idiota te golpee?- le reprocha Ayame.

Me permiten hablar- dice Sango.

¡No, Sango, la situación en la que estas no esta bien, y la única persona que puede hacer algo para corregirlo eres tú- dice Miroku que le toma las manos.

¡Ya suficiente tengo con los sermones de Ayame para tener que aguantarte a ti tambien, es mi vida y voy a hacer lo que se me de la gana con ella¿entendiste?.

Esta bien- responde Miroku.

Alguna de ustedes tiene algun otro reclamo, porque si lo tienen, haganlo ahora y si no pues olvidemos esto.

Eres imposible- dice Ayame que se va algo molesta.

Hablamos despues-dice Aome que se va.

En uno de los recesos Sango que ya esta mas calmada va a buscar a sus amigas.

Al fin las encuentro, disculpenme hoy en la mañana estaba muy alterada, que les parece si vamos a la nueva disco.

¿Te refieres a la que van a inagurar hoy?-pregunta Ayame.

Claro.

Lo siento Sango pero yo tengo que salir a cenar con " un amigo", vamos otro dia- dice Ayame.

Pero yo quiero ir hoy.

Yo voy contigo, claro si no te molesta-dice Miroku.

¡Excelente¿alguien más se apunta?- pregunta Sango, que ve a Aome que niega con la cabeza.

Vamos Aome no seas asi, vente con nosotros.

Es que tengo cosas que hacer.

No seas rancia, vamos a divertirnos un poco, solo un par de horas y luego te vas para tu casa-dice Sango.

No estoy segura, ademas mi auto esta en el taller.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- dice Sango.

Esta bien, pero que conste solo un par de horas, no nos vamos a quedar toda la noche como es tu costumbre, y Miroku me va a llevar a mi casa ¿comprendes? -dice Aome no muy convencida de lo que esta haciendo.

¿Inuyasha nos acompañas?- pregunta Ayame.

Lo siento, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender además Aome y Miroku te van a acompañar vas en buenas manos.

Ok, entonces que les parece si las paso a recoger a las 9:00pm-dice Miroku.

No inventes hoy salimos tarde, llevanos a comer a algun lado y luego nos vamos para la disco-dice Sango.

¿Qué opinas Aome?-pregunta él.

Lo que Sango diga esta bien-responde la azabachada.

Sí-murmura la castaña.

¿Por qué siempre permites que te convenza?- pregunta Ayame viendo a Aome.

No sé.

Vamos de vez en cuando revelate y no hagas lo que ella quiere- dice Ayame.

¿Qué estas murmurando Ayame?- pregunta Sango.

Que Aome siempre hace lo que a tí se te da la gana y le digo que a veces no deberia de hacerte caso¿feliz?.

Sabes eso me gusta de tí, siempre me dices las cosas en la cara, es algo que no todo el mundo hace, es mas ademas de ti creo que nadie lo hace.

Porque tienes un carácter infernal- dice Inuyasha.

Gracias Inuyasha, por eso "te quiero"- dice Sango.

* * *

Al salir de clases se van a cenar, Aome sigue sin estar muy convencida de la idea pero igual se fue con ellos y Miroku ha decidido cuidar a Sango.

Vamos, digan algo no solo me vean- dice Sango.

Disculpa estaba pensando en que no se nada de ti, dime que te gusta¿cúal es tu color favorito¿tu comida favorita¿tu perfume preferido?según tu ¿cuál es tu peor defecto?.

Calmado Miroku una pregunta a la vez, me gusta todo lo que sea costoso, mi color favorito: el azul mientras observa los ojos de Miroku, mi comida favorita: paella, mi perfume favorito: la 212 de Carolina Herrera, mi peor defecto, no lo considero un defecto sino algo asi como una maldicion, adoro cocinar.

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunta él.

Creo que sabes que mi madre es cocinera, y que me guste cocinar es una de esas cosas que siempre me va a recordar lo que soy ¿entiendes?.

No, pero si tú asi lo crees.

Bien, ya es la hora vamonos a la disco- dice Aome.

* * *

En la disco Miroku invita a bailar a Sango y el baile es bastante provocativo ya que la música que esta sonando en ese momento es reggaeton (Daddy Yankee, adoro a ese boricua).

Despues de varias canciones, van un rato a la barra donde piden un trago, siguen bailando y se han olvidado por completo de Aome.

Luego de varias horas de haber llegado Aome va a la pista donde busca a Sango y le dice: Mira la hora que es, tenemos más de 4 horas aquí, me tengo que ir a mi casa.

Vamos Aome, esperate un rato mas para que nos vayamos todos juntos, el ambiente esta increible-dice Sango que esta sudada y sin dejar de bailar.

No puedo esperar, ademas esta rola te encanta y la que sigue tambien, y la otra igual, te conozco y se que no te piensas ir ahora, asi que para no molestarte mejor me voy.

No, por favor, solo dejanos bailar una cancion mas y nos vamos.

Que parte de que me tengo que ir ahora mismo, no entiendes Sango.

Vamos, una cancion dura lo mas 5 minutos, esperanos- dice Miroku que esta bastante sudado.

Lo siento, no puedo esperar me voy- diceAome.

¿Cómo te vas a ir?- pregunta Sango.

En autobus- responde Aome.

Ok- dice la castaña.

¿Crees que fue prudente que la dejaramos que se fuera sola?- pregunta Miroku.

Claro, que podria pasarle, vamos a pulir la pista- dice Sango que toma a Miroku de las manos,donde siguen bailando.

Aome va a tomar el autobus, y se sienta junto a una ventana, cuando van a unas pocas calles de la disco, en un cruce a un camion se le van los frenos y va a impactar con el autobus.

* * *

Luego de un rato Sango que no se quedo muy tranquila sale de la disco y llama a la casa de Aome.

**Buenas noches, señora Higurashi, disculpe la hora de llamar pero quiero saber si ya llego Aome.**

**No todavia no¿quién habla?.**

**Por favor, digale que la llamo Sango, que me devuelva la llamada.**

**Esta bien yo le doy tu recado, buenas noches.**

¿A quien le llamabas?-pregunta Miroku que salio con ella.

A la casa de Aome, porque no me contesta el celular.

¿Y?

No ha llegado todavia, estoy muy preocupada, no debi dejarla que se fuera sola.

Te estas preocupando por nada, Aome no tarda en devolverte la llamada.

Eso espero.

¡Sango, debi suponer que te encontraria en la inaguracion de esta disco-dice un muchacho de cabello negro y largo.

Kouga, tiempo sin verte ¿donde te has metido?.

Por ahí- mientras besa a la castaña muy cerca de los labios, ahora que trabajo, parrandeo con menos frecuencia, pero presentame a tu amigo- dice Kouga viendo a Miroku.

Miroku él es Kouga, Kouga él es Miroku.

Mucho gusto-dice Kouga extendiendole la mano.

Él gusto es mio-dice él apretandole la mano.

¿Qué relacion tienes con él?-le susurra Miroku.

Ninguna, es mi amigo y ya¿estas celoso?.

¿Se dieron cuenta del accidente?-pregunta Kouga al sentir la tension que se ha formado.

¿Cuál accidente?-preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo.

El que hubo a unas pocas calles de aquí, un camion chocó con un autobus y al parecer hay varios heridos.

¿Dijiste autobus?-pregunta Sango que palidece y siente algo asi como una presión en el pecho.

Si, un autobus¿que pasa?.

Disculpen me tengo que ir-dice Sango.

¡Te llevo!-le grita Miroku.

Olvidalo, ademas fue cerca de aquí-dice Sango que se va corriendo.

¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta Kouga la ver la reaccion de la castaña.

Su amiga Aome se habia ido hace un rato en autobus.

Entonces vamos tras ella-dice Kouga que se va con Miroku a buscar a Sango.

* * *

Luego de una carrera medio larga Sango se detiene al ver a un grupo de personas reunidas, cerca de ahí, varios camarografos, ambulancias, policias.

Es una lastima, esta muy joven-murmura un policia.

Al parecer es una universitaria-dice un paramedico.

¡Apartense¡No me estorben¡Quitense!-grita Sango que aparta a la gente hasta llegar al frente y se queda sin aliento al ver que estan sacando a Aome de entre la chatarra llena de sangre.

¡Aome, Aome!- grita Sango que pasa la linea de seguridad.

Señorita no puede pasar- le dice un policia.

Es mi hermana- miente la castaña.

Entonces aproveche por que un trozo de hierro la atraveso,y como estuvo mucho tiempo atrapada perdio demasiada sangre, ya no hay nada que hacer, no va a vivir, lo siento muchisimo señorita-le dice uno de los paramedicos.

No , no es cierto, hagan algo¡maldita sea, no sé cualquier cosa, pero no permitan que muera.

Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Sango corre junto a su amiga que esta en una camilla; Aome, Aome, escuchame todo va a estar bien.

Se que voy a morir, no me mientas.

No te vas a morir, si alguien se va amorir soy yo, yo soy la viciosa, la promiscua, la perdida, por favor lucha amiga-dice Sango mientras sujeta la mano de Aome.

No puedes dejarnos-dice Sango que contiene unas lagrimas .

Aome escupe sangre y cierra los ojos.

Aome, Aome abre los ojos no me asustes asi- dice Sango.

Dile a Inuyasha... que lo amo- dice Aome con un gesto de dolor.

Se lo vas a decir tú . No me hagas esto- dice Sango recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga mientras escucha el debil latir de su corazon y le apreta mas fuerte la mano.

Cuidate-dice Aome con la voz entrecortada.

Luego de eso su corazon deja de latir; Sango esta en shock.

¡Hagan algo!-grita la castaña.

No hay nada que hacer, lo siento mucho señorita-,dice un paramedico luego de checar el pulso de Aome.

Sango cae de rodillas e intenta llorar pero las lagrimas no salen de sus ojos.

Permiso, a un lado, Sango ¿qué paso?- pregunta Kouga que se mete entre todos, la levanta del suelo y la abraza.

Aome esta. - dice la castaña sin salir del shock.

¿Qué le paso a Aome?- pregunta Miroku.

Ella murió- dice Sango sin poder controlarse.

Ambos se quedan sorprendidos.

**CONTINUARA... **

**N/A: .** Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Aome se murió (mejor dicho la maté), no se enojen, no lo hice solo por que la detesto, su muerte es algo que lo voy a necesitar.

Supongo que luego de este capitulo me van a caer varias pedradas, Ok, cualquier duda, o sugerencia, por favor déjenlas en sus reviews, no se desvelen, por ahora se despide,

JESZAS111


	6. EL SOL NO REGRESA

Hola! volví, si, sigo viva, al igual que en "Contra Viento Y Marea" este es el último capitulo que subiré en el 2005, **PLEASE APOYEN "EN AUSENCIA DE TI",** sin mas que agregar vamos a agradecer los reviews que son los que me animan a continuar:

**Leo**: hola, yo también la odio, gracias por el review, aquí esta la continuación espero te agrade, bye.

**Haya Takahashi**: hola, gracias por el review y la muerte de Aome va a justificarse dentro de poco, espero te guste el capitulo, gracias por la confianza y tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar, xao.

**Miroku's wife**: gracias por todo, yo tampoco soporto a la inútil de Aome, sigo trabajando en la acentuación, muchísimas gracias por el review, créeme que eso me hace esforzarme al máximo, te agradezco muy especialmente por el que dejaste para "En ausencia de ti", me sentí muy bien, súper halagada, cuídate.

**Sango25**: muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste mi fic, y respecto a Sango eso es lo que le da algo diferente a mi historia, todavía no me han llovido piedras, espero te agrade la continuación, xao.

**S4NGOK41B4**: gracias por todo, créeme me encanta leer tus reviews, me alegra te gustaran los capítulos, aunque tengo que reprocharte ¡porque no actualizas, chica me tenés con el Jesús en la boca, espero podamos conversar mas seguido, como lo hacíamos antes, me alegra que practiques tu ingles, see you later my friend.

**Frani-Chan**: hola¡wow, un 100000 de gracias por todos los reviews que le dejaste a este fic, gracias, gracias, gracias, mira con esos reviews me rei un buen rato, por la platica que tenes con vos misma , aprendí sobre diferentes formas de suicidio, ok, desistire de las venas cuando tengo crisis existencial, me dedicare a seguir escribiendo, respecto al reggaetón, no es mi música favorita, pero me agrada, estoy de acuerdo con vos en que uno tiene que luchar por lo que quiere, y no ceder a la tentacion, sorry por Aome, pero la odio, y aquí veras por que era tan necesario que muriera, gracias por la felicitación, quiero decirte mas, pero prefiero que conversemos en el msn aunque sea un rato, cuidate.

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL SOL NO REGRESA **

De lo que pasó el siguiente día, Sango no recordaba nada, en ese momento estaba terminando de ponerse un vestido negro para ir al velorio de Aome.

¿Ya estas lista Sango?- pregunta Kuranosuke.

La joven asiente con la cabeza.

¡Ya fue suficiente, te la has pasado todo el día encerrada, y no has comido nada, no te he visto llorar, si tú fueras la muerta te apuesto que tus amigas no estarían así por ti.

Por que yo no merezco que nadie derrame una lágrima por mí.

¡Ah! ya basta te llevo, y paso por ti en un par de horas.

¿No te vas a quedar a acompañarme?.

¿Yo¿Por qué, era tu amiga yo ni la conocía, además, los funerales me enferman, ver toda esa gente llorando no va conmigo.

Olvídalo.

* * *

Al llegar

Recuerda paso por ti en 2 horas.

No, yo me voy al depa sola.

Como gustes- dice él arrancando el auto.

Al entrar hay mucha gente y luego de pensarlo un rato, Sango se acerca al ataúd al ver dentro a su amiga siente una especie de presión en el pecho y un par de lágrimas le ruedan por las mejillas.

Perdóname- dice la castaña viendo el ataúd.

Todo esto es tu culpa desgraciada, si no te hubiera acompañado mi hija estaría con vida- dice la señora Higurashi.

Tal vez señora- responde la joven.

¿Cómo que tal vez, mi hija solo salía los fines de semana, pero tú te la tenias que llevar contigo¡es tu culpa!.

Cálmese señora, esta muy alterada.

¡Alterada! y como quieres que este ¡mi hija esta muerta!.

Y créame que eso es algo que siempre voy a llevar en mi consciencia, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo- dice Sango con la voz algo entrecortada.

No puedes hacer nada, pero si alguien debería de estar muerta eres tú y no mi hija, luego de eso se acerca a Sango y la cachetea 2 veces, ella ni siquiera se mueve.

Ya suficiente, fue un accidente, cálmese- dice Miroku que va a separar a la señora Higurashi de Sango.

Inuyasha llévala a otro lugar- dice Miroku que abraza a Sango y le pregunta¿cómo estas?

Ella tiene razón, yo soy la que tendría que haber muerto.

No digas eso, fue un accidente.

Fue mi culpa- dice la castaña.

No fue tu culpa, vamos afuera a que tomes un poco de aire y luego si quieres entramos de nuevo- dice el ojiazul que se la lleva para afuera.

Sango, creo que estar aquí te esta haciendo mucho daño ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

No gracias, hazme un favor busca a Inuyasha y dile que necesito hablar con él.

Esta bien ya lo traigo, quédate aquí- dice él que va a buscar a Inuyasha.

Aquí estoy ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunta él algo molesto.

¿Tú también crees que fue mi culpa?

No gano nada con culparte, personalmente si lo creo, pero Aome te apreciaba mucho, habla de una vez, que vas a decirme.

Ella me pidió... que te dijera que te amaba.

Yo también la amo, pero ella ya no esta lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante sin ella, a Aome no le gustaría que frustaramos nuestras vidas, y lo creo que lo mejor que es que tú te vayas- dice Inuyasha que se voltea para que no vean unas lágrimas que se le escapan.

Sango, si en algo te ayuda pienso que fue algo inevitable, que nadie tiene la culpa- dice Miroku.

Me voy.

¿Quieres que te lleve?

No te molestes, me voy sola.

No es molestia, insisto en acompañarte- toma uno de los brazos de la joven, la sube a su auto y la lleva hasta el depa.

Sango, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido, y por favor no vayas a beber.

Te prometo no hacer nada estúpido, en cuanto al alcohol es el mejor remedio cuando no ves la salida, gracias por el aventón- dice ella que sube al depa donde se pone a beber hasta que se duerme.

* * *

Luego de varias horas se despierta bajo la mirada atenta de Kuranosuke que le dice: me sorprende tienes una gran resistencia, mira todo lo que tomaste, mientras ve en el suelo varias botellas vacías.

Quiero mas- dice ella que se levanta, toma otra botella la destapa y se la empina.

Ya estoy harto de verte así, dime que quieres, mas alcohol, éxtasis, tabaco, cocaína, pide lo que quieras y yo te lo traigo.

Dame lo que sea que me haga olvidarme de la realidad.

Te parece un "cóctel"

Sí.

Entonces ya te traigo de todo un poco- dice él que entra a su habitación.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Sango se pone beber y a fumar no solamente tabaco, al rato inhala varias líneas de cocaína(demás esta decir que esta bien alucine).

Kuranosuke no hace mas que verla _la muerte de su amiga de verdad la afecto mucho. _Ya suficiente te metiste de todo¿quieres matarte?.

No me fastidies- dice ella tomándose un vaso de ron.

Sango, ya deja de beber por favor.

¿Por qué, dije que quiero olvidarme de todo, yo soy la que debería estar muerta no Aome.

Es algo inevitable. Dame eso, ya fue suficiente, - la levanta de la mesa al ver que le esta sangrando la nariz - mejor vete a dormir, si sigues metiéndote cocaína a ese ritmo en un par de horas mas vas a morir- la lleva a su cuarto. Luego de eso él sale del depa.

* * *

Pasan varias semanas en las que Sango no se ha parado por la U y eso le preocupa mucho a Miroku que va a buscar a Ayame.

Ayame, dime ¿has sabido algo de Sango?.

No Miroku, exactamente lo mismo iba a preguntarte, al principio yo también pense que lo que había pasado fue culpa de Sango, luego de pensarlo me he dado cuenta que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, uno de los mayores problemas es que esta a punto de perder su beca, y como no ha venido en estos días estoy completamente segura que debe estar borracha.

No solo eso, sé que a veces se drogaba y esta situación la debe haber afectado mucho, imagínate como te sentirías, si ves morir a tu mejor amiga que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada, aparte de eso, nadie te comprende y todos te echan la culpa de lo sucedido.

Me sentiría fatal, pero ¿cuál es el interés que tienes en Sango?- pregunta la ojiverde.

Eso es algo personal, prefiero no contestártelo, dime me vas a ayudar con Sango.

Por supuesto.

También cuenta conmigo- dice Inuyasha.

¿De verdad no vas a ayudar?- pregunta Ayame.

Claro que si, aunque me cueste admitirlo le tengo algo de aprecio a esa loca, y no me gustaría verla arruinar su vida si yo puedo hacer algo.

Gracias- dice Miroku.

* * *

Volviendo a Sango durante esas semanas ha estado completamente drogada y sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Esa tarde esta muy a gusto durmiendo en el sofá, cuando entra Kuranosuke que le dice: arriba muñeca.

¿Qué diablos quieres? No me molestes.

Solo quiero que conversemos un poco, mira yo te lo dije una vez nada es gratis y toda la droga que te metes a mi no me la regalan, así que creo que es hora de que comiences apagarme esa deuda.

¿Qué quieres que haga para pagarte?

Algo muy sencillo y que tu sabes hacer de maravilla, vas a tener que acostarte con quien yo te diga.

¡Estas enfermo!.

Enferma estas tú, que no puedes vivir sin las drogas.

Kuranosuke a ti te hago de todo, pero no me pidas que me rebaje al nivel de una vulgar ramera.

¡Ya fue suficiente, quiero ver cuanto tardas en suplicarme que te dé mas droga- mientras toma a la joven de los brazos y la encierra en un cuarto.

¡Déjame salir imbécil!.

De ahí no sales si no es diciendo que me vas a obedecer absolutamente en todo, voy a salir vuelvo en unas horas a ver si cambiaste de opinión, se escucha cerrar la puerta.

¡Abre la maldita puerta idiota!. Luego de varias horas Sango comienza a sentir como su cuerpo le pide que se meta algo, revuelve la habitación y no encuentra absolutamente nada, así que una mezcla de ansiedad y desesperación se apodera de ella.

Se sienta en la cama a esperar que llegue Kuranosuke, quien para fastidiarla no fue a dormir esa noche, en la mañana muy temprano al escuchar que abren la puerta; Kuranosuke te lo suplico, sácame de aquí, voy a hacer lo que tú me digas pero, por favor, dame algo.

Repítelo- dice él.

Kuranosuke te lo suplico, voy a hacer lo que tu me digas pero, por favor dame algo.

Ok, ya sabia que te terminarais poniendo mansita¿lo quieres?- pregunta él mostrándole una botella de whisky en una mano, y éxtasis en la otra.

Me muero por un trago, ya no me tortures así y dámelo- dice ella que hace por arrebatarle la botella.

Todavía no, que te quede claro, te voy a dar todo lo que necesites después de trabajar, pero en esta ocasión me voy a compader un poco y te lo voy a dar antes- dice él dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

Sango la agarra y luego de varios vasos; él le dice: escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, tú vas a hacer lo que a los clientes se les antoje, sin importar lo que sea tienes que hacerlo o si no, pues no hay droga¿comprendes?.

Sí.

Bien veo que ya todo esta claro, así que apúrate con eso que tu primer cliente debe estar por llegar.

_Maldición Sango a lo que has llegado te vas a acostar con un tipo a cambio de esta basura._

Muévete, con eso la saca de sus pensamientos; al poco rato suena el timbre y él va a abrir Sango esta en una habitación.

¿Y bien en donde esta?.

Donde siempre amigo, te acompaño.

Espero y esta muchacha valga lo que me hiciste pagar por ella, fue bastante.

Vale eso y más, es preciosa, con un cuerpo espectacular y una experta en la cama te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir de tu inversión- abre la puerta.

Vaya ahora si que me convenzo de que el mundo es un pañuelo¿qué rayos haces en un lugar así Mikimoto?.

¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunta él.

Si Kuranosuke, soy primo de una de sus amigas, ya una vez me acosté con ella, si Ayame te viera no lo creería.

Espero que eso no me haga fracasar el negocio- dice Kuranosuke.

Por supuesto que no, sabes cuantas veces quise volver a estar con esta mujer, mejor ni te lo imagines, ahora vete a dar una vuelta y déjanos solos- dice Musso.

Esta bien, trátala con cariño- dice él.

Como gustes, mientras cierra la puerta. Ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco te parece- dice él besando el cuello de la joven que siente un asco tremendo al sentir las manos de ese hombre recorrer su cuerpo, poco a poco la despoja de su ropa, y cada lugar que queda al descubierto es cubierto por bruscas caricias.

Al menos colabora un poco- dice él posicionandose sobre ella.

¿Y que quieres que haga, que finja disfrutarlo?- pregunta ella al sentir que la penetra muy bruscamente.

Pues si- responde él penetrándola mas rudamente, luego de un rato él llega a su máximo y se queda acostado unos minutos sobre la joven de ojos marrones que se siente fatal.

Lo disfrute mucho aunque casi no colaboraste, espero que a la próxima te comportes mejor, porque si no créeme que te va a ir muy mal- dice él que termina de vestirse y sale de la habitación.

Al solo cerrar la puerta Sango se envuelve en la sabana, se va a dar un baño y cuando el agua comienza a caer sobre ella intenta llorar, pero sin ningún resultado, se siente mal, sucia, usada, sin ningún valor y pensar en lo que acaba de hacer la hace sentirse como una cualquiera.

Y bien Musso¿cómo se comporto?.

Aceptable, siempre y cuando la tengas a ella voy a venir muy seguido.

Entonces nos vemos pronto- dice Kuranosuke que se va a la habitación a buscar a Sango a quien encuentra sobre a la cama sollozando.

Sango, déjate de teatros, no creo que haya estado tan mal, te traje algo que va hacer que te sientas mejor, tómatelo, además afuera te están esperando- dice él que se sale del cuarto.

Ella ve sobre una mesa además de la cena, una botella de whisky, una cajetilla de cigarros y 2 pastillas. Luego de medio probar la cena se toma el whisky, junto con las pastillas cuando se abre la puerta.

Hazle lo que quieras.

Seguro que se va a comportar.

Por supuesto, en estos momentos no sabe ni como se llama.

Y¿qué fue lo que le diste?.

Nada "cariño" solo whisky y creo que pastillas para dormir.

Si que eres un idiota guapo, con esa mezcla puedes matarla.

Por favor esta tipa no se va a morir con algo como eso, ahora me voy y te dejo para que la disfrutes.

Bien- sale del cuarto.

La persona con la que él estaba conversando se acerca para comienza a besar y tocar a la castaña que esta semi inconsciente.

Eres muy linda- la besa desde la mejilla hasta la oreja, se acuesta sobre ella y la despoja de la sabana con mucha paciencia, mientras sus labios recorren cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven dejando algunas marcas.

¡No Aome!- Sango se levanta bañada en sudor, - _vamos cálmate Sango solo fue un mal_ _sueño_- se repite ella misma, por increíble que pareciera desde que Aome había muerto, tenia todas las noches la misma pesadilla, ve hacia la ventana y nota que ya esta amaneciendo así que decide levantarse- de repente la toman de la cintura, le besan la espalda y le dicen:

¿Qué tal dormiste preciosa, Kuranosuke tenia razón te comportaste muy bien.

Un escalofrío horrible recorre la espalda de Sango, que se voltea algo molesta y se queda estupefacta al ver junto a ella a una mujer.

Por favor muñequita, quita esa cara o es que nunca lo habías hecho con otra mujer.

Sango se queda sin decir nada, se levanta de la cama, se baña y luego de varios tragos se va para la U.

* * *

En el estacionamiento se encuentra con Ayame que la sujeta del brazo y la mete a su auto donde le dice: maldición Sango¿qué es lo que te esta pasando mira que venir borracha a clases?.

Sango solloza descontroladamente.

¿Qué tienes?

Soy una perdida.

¿Por qué dices eso?

No importa, lo digo porque es la verdad.

Claro que importa, amiga, dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Ella no responde nada.

Ayame toma el celular y le marca a Miroku pero este no le contesta si que le llama a Inuyasha a quien solo le dice: Sango esta en el estacionamiento, ven ahora.

Despuesde unos minutos él llega al estacionamiento y al ver a Ayame le pregunta¿dónde esta la loca de Sango?.

Mira- dice Ayame que abre la puerta de su auto y en la parte trasera esta Sango que no hace mas que ver al suelo, mientras unas lágrimas le caen por las mejillas.

Sango¿qué te hizo el estúpido de Kuranosuke para que estés así?- pregunta él.

Nada- dice ella tratando de calmarse.

Nada, la gente no llora por nada, y menos se pone así como estas tú, completamente descontrolada, ok supongamos que te creo que no te hizo nada, pero si no fue él ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron para dejarte así como estas?- pregunta Ayame.

Me acosté con un tipo y con una fulana a cambio de drogas ¿feliz?.

Ayame e Inuyasha se quedan muy sorprendidos, por fin el último la abraza y le dice: quédate en el auto de Ayame, duerme un rato hasta que se te pase un poco la borrachera y luego lo hablamos de todo lo que paso, con calma.

Luego de unos minutos se van dejando a Sango profundamente dormida en el asiento del pasajero.

Ayame¿qué te traes creí que ibas a sermonear a Sango? como siempre- dice Inuyasha.

Aunque no lo creas, me duele ver a Sango como esta en este momento yo la considero mi amiga, no sé si lo entiendes.

Te entiendo y créeme, cada día me sorprende mas, por que lo que nos dijo me hace ver que se esta hundiendo muy rápido, creo que ya toco fondo. Voy a buscar a Miroku para que nos ayude con ella, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

* * *

Varias horas despuesSango se despierta, se baja del auto y se va a sentar al tonor mientras sopla una suave brisa, de pronto al sentir que la toman por la cintura sin siquiera voltearse deja ir tremenda cachetada.

Discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte- dice Miroku sobándose la mejilla izquierda.

Perdóname, creí que serias otra persona.

No importa, pero hace semanas que no te veía, te había estado buscando¿dónde te habías metido?.

Por ahí- responde ella que no despega su vista del pavimento, pues no se atreve a ver a Miroku a la cara.

Te peleaste con tu "marinovio", o es que soy tan feo que no me quieres ver la cara- dice él sonriendo.

No quiero saber nada del cretino de Kuranosuke, y en cuanto a lo otro eres guapísimo- se baja del tonor.

Sango- mientras toma el mentón de la chica hasta que se quedan viendo; ella le desvia la mirada.

Quiero que seamos amigos, aunque ni yo mismo estoy seguro si eso es lo que quiero, ya que tú me haces sentir algo, que no habías sentido antes con ninguna otra mujer.

¡Olvídalo, de todas las mujeres en las que puedes fijarte créeme, yo soy la peor de las opciones- quita las manos de Miroku de su rostro.

Lo dices por que has estado bebiendo.

Si, he estado tomando, es mas, me encanta embriagarme, quieres saber mas, también fumo en exceso y...

Te drogas¿verdad?.

Sango rompe a llorar y le dice: no solo me drogo, me prostituí a cambio de drogas, por lo que más quieras no vuelvas a buscarme, no podemos ser ni siquiera amigos, en este instante me muero por un "pase", créeme no te conviene tenerme cerca, diles a Ayame y a Inuyasha que lo siento mucho.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A**¡wow que capitulo, la verdad me gusto, sip, el título es por la canción de La 5ª. Estación, me encanta ese grupo, ya saben que cualquier comentario, por favor a través de sus reviews.

**PELASE APOYEN "EN AUSENCIA DE TI" y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO **

**2006! cuídense, se despide**

**JESZAS111**


	7. NIÑA

Hola, espero hayan disfrutado las fiestas de fin de año, ya que yo me aburrí como una ostra, bien, a agradecer los reviews:

**Leo**: hola, muchas gracias por el review, espero te agrade este capitulo.

**Frani-Chan**: hello, te apoyo al 100 si a mí me hubiera sucedido lo que a Sango (en especial lo de la fulana), por dios que me mato, sin pensarlo, ya que mi orgullo no me dejaría vivir, muchas gracias por haber apoyado "En ausencia de ti", ya ves que 3 horas no han sido un gran problema para conversar, como siempre gracias por tu review, **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**, este capitulo también es tuyo, espero te guste, cuídate, bye.

**S4NGOK41B4**: ) hola, bien me alegra te gustara el capitulo, ahora vas a ver lo que va a pasar, PLEASE ACTUALIZA .

**Dayan**: hola, me alegra te gustara lo que has leído de mi fic, con Inu ya veré que hago, gracias por el review y **que se muera Aome 1 y 1000 veces**, cuídate, xao.

**CAPITULO 7**

**NIÑA**

Miroku se queda pasmado, no puede creer lo que Sango acaba de decirle no era posible que le tocara vivir otra vez algo como eso.

¿Dónde esta Sango?- pregunta Ayame que saca al ojiazul de sus pensamientos.

Se fue.

¿Cómo que se fue¿Adonde?- pregunta Inuyasha.

No tengo idea, solo dijo que se moría por un "pase" y que lo sentía mucho.

¡Demonios, Sabia que no era una buena idea dejarla sola- dice Inuyasha.

Si bien es cierto que la única persona que puede detener este desastre es Sango, creo que hablar con su madre seria de mucha ayuda- dice Ayame.

¿Para que con su madre?- pregunta Miroku.

No estoy segura pero creo que eso nos va a ser útil.

Entonces ¿estamos los 3 juntos en esta locura?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Si- responde Ayame y Miroku.

Ok, entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a buscarla- dice Inuyasha.

¡Bravo! Eres un genio, como se supone que vamos a buscarla si no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde vive- dice Ayame.

Yo sé donde vive, Inuyasha acompáñame- dice el ojiazul.

¿Y yo?- pregunta Ayame.

Tú ve a ver si puedes hablar con la madre de Sango, trabaja en casa de los Akihiro, tú sabes donde es- dice Inuyasha.

Miroku e Inuyasha se van al depa, mientras Ayame se va a buscar a Yuhra.

* * *

Volvamos a Sango, en el depa no había nadie así que entra al cuarto de Kuranosuke y luego de buscar un poco encuentra cocaína, y se va para la sala donde con unas botellas de vino le da viaje a una cantidad considerable de cocaína, luego de un rato queda inconsciente.

Al llegar al edificio les costo mucho trabajo convencer al portero para que los dejaran pasar, al fin suben y luego de tocar el timbre en varias ocasiones y no obtener respuesta Miroku se desespera y bota la puerta a fuerza de golpes, cuando entran y ven a Sango tirada en el sofá, él se queda paralizado.

¡Quítate!- le dice Inuyasha que se inclina sobre el cuerpo inerte de la joven a quien le toma el pulso (había olvidado decir que Inuyasha era estudiante de medicina).

¿Esta?- pregunta Miroku.

No, no ha muerto, tiene fiebre y casi no esta respirando, tiene una sobredosis.

¿Se va a salvar?- esta estático.

Si dejas de estar solo viendo y me ayudas a llevarla al hospital es más probable que se recupere.

Bien- mientras carga a la castaña y se la lleva a su auto, Inuyasha va con él y en el camino le llama a Ayame que no puede creer lo que le están diciendo.

Inuyasha no deja de maldecir la insensatez de Sango que cada vez respira mas despacio, y esta bastante pálida; al llegar piden una camilla y se llevan a Sango mientras Inuyasha va a llenar los registros y Miroku se va a la sala de espera.

_

* * *

Flashback:_

_¿Dónde esta tu madre?_

_Se encerró en su habitación. _

_Luego de tocar la puerta y no conseguir respuesta el hombre ya desesperado tumba la puerta para ver a su esposa inconsciente y junto a ella varias botellas de alcohol, y algunas jeringas._

_¿Qué haces allí para Miroku¡Llama a una ambulancia!_

_Si- responde un niño de ojos color zafiro de unos 5 años que no comprende muy bien lo que esta pasando._

_Al rato llega una ambulancia y luego de poner ala mujer en una camilla, se la llevan a un hospital; tras la ambulancia en un auto muy lujoso va Miroku junto a su padre que no deja de maldecir el momento en que se caso con aquella mujer._

_En el hospital luego de varias horas un médico pregunta¿familiares de la señora Hittomi?_

_Soy su esposo y él su hijo ¿cómo esta Kohome?._

_Hicimos todo lo que pudimos señor, lo siento mucho._

_El padre de Miroku se sienta a punto de llorar, tal vez de rabia, tal vez por que en algún momento había amado a aquella mujer._

_¿Qué le paso a mi mami?_

_Hijo, tu madre acaba de morir._

_¡NO!_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

¡Hey! Miroku vuelve a la realidad ¿qué te pasa?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Nada- responde él con un nudo en la garganta, hacia tantos años de la muerte de su madre y cada vez que lo recordaba le ocurría lo mismo.

¿Qué paso¿Cómo esta?- pregunta Ayame que va llegando.

Ya te lo dije, Sango sufrió una sobredosis y sobre como esta, todavía no sabemos nada- dice Inuyasha.

¿Qué tienes Miroku?- le pregunta Ayame.

Solo pensaba en lo irónica que es la vida, al conocer a Sango sentí que al fin estaba completo, no había tenido esa sensación desde al muerte de mi madre, me gusta como no me ha gustado ninguna y me atrevo a decir que me he enamorado como un idiota a pesar de que casi no la conozco, nunca pense que luego de mas de 20 años tuviera que volver a vivir lo mismo.

Enamorado, bueno no sé que decirte, pero ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Inuyasha¿sabes de que murió mi madre?.

En un accidente automovilístico.

Eso es lo que se les dijo a todos, no es cierto, mi madre murió por una sobredosis de droga, entienden por que digo que a vida es irónica, esa maldita adicción me quito a la primera mujer que he amado, y ahora la otra por la que siento algo en este momento esta entre la vida y la muerte.

Lo siento- dice Ayame que abraza a Miroku.

¿Familiares de la señorita Mikimoto?- pregunta un doctor.

Yo soy su hermana- dice Ayame.

Soy su marido, dígame ¿cómo esta Sango?- pregunta Miroku.

Ella se va a recuperar, la trajeron a tiempo, esta noche vamos a dejarla en terapia intensiva y de acuerdo a como responda veremos cuando puedes ser trasladada a un cuarto normal- dice el doctor.

Bueno ya sabemos que va estar bien, así que mejor movámonos yo voy a buscar a su madre y tu Miroku ve a buscar al tal Kuranosuke- dice Ayame.

¿Y yo que?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Tú te quedas aquí, eres el que se entiende con los médicos, además, con tu carácter eres capaz de hacer algo estúpido si te mando a buscar al fulano este- dice Ayame.

Cuídala mucho- dice Miroku que se va junto con Ayame.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de los Akihiro, Ayame pasa a conversar un rato con la señora que luego de un rato le da los datos que ella necesita así que se va a buscar a Yuhra.

Cuando llega a la dirección toca a la puerta le abren la puerta y le preguntan¿quién es usted?

Soy amiga de Sango- responde Ayame que se sorprende al ver el parecido entre madre e hija.

Sango, que tengo que ver yo con lo que haga o deje de hacer esa perdida.

Mire señora yo no sé que problemas haya entre usted y Sango, yo le vengo a informar que su hija esta en un hospital muy grave a causa de una sobredosis de droga y si se puede quiero conversar con usted.

¿Una sobredosis, vaya no creí que Sango fuera a terminar de una manera tan miserable.

Ayame respira profundo pues ese comentario la molesto mucho.

Vamos al grano¿porqué Sango la odia?.

Veras su padre era alcohólico.

¿Y? Cuándo tomaba se ponía violento ¿las golpeaba?- pregunta Ayame.

Normalmente solo discutíamos y a quien insultaba era a mí.

Lo siento mucho, pero aún con eso no entiendo el porque Sango la detesta.

Bueno un día él regreso mas temprano de lo normal, yo no estaba aquí, nunca supe el porque, pero él se enfureció y golpeo a Sango en la espalda de una manera salvaje, ella no lloro, siempre ha sido muy orgullosa, creo que en su espalda todavía tiene algunas marcas de esa paliza.

Pues no lo se porque nunca me he puesto a verle la espalda con detenimiento, creo que lo empiezo a entender, pero ¿porque Sango la odia?.

Porque nunca le puse un alto a su padre, ahora si lo entiende.

Por supuesto¿qué paso con el padre con Sango?.

Él murió hace 10 años.

Lo que me acaba de contar¿hace cuanto sucedió?.

Hace como 12 años Sango acababa de cumplir 10, aunque siempre he creído que él la golpeo por que se entero de la verdad.

¿Qué verdad, Sabe que no importa, además, yo también la odiaría, no me puedo imaginar el infierno que vivió mi amiga y lo peor que su madre tolerara la situación por preferir a su marido que a su única hija¡Qué horror!- dice Ayame que sale muy indignada y se va para el hospital.

* * *

Miroku fue al depa de Kuranosuke donde no hallo a nadie y le deja una nota que dice:

_Tu novia esta interna en el hospital de Tokio_, - luego de eso se regreso al hospital y cuando Ayame vuelve él esta ocupando el lugar de Inuyasha que fue por un café.

¿Qué averiguaste?.

Solo que el padre sé Sango era un patán, y tú hablaste con el idiota de Kuranosuke.

Él no estaba en el depa así que le deja una nota.

Ayame linda que suerte tengo de encontrarte ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Sesshomaru.

Es Sango, esta muy mal.

Sango, la joven de ojos marrones¿qué le paso?.

Sufrió una sobredosis y esta muy delicada- dice Ayame.

Una sobredosis, es una pena, pero como me acaban de contratar creo que yo los puedo mantener informado de la situación de tu amiga.

¿Cómo que te contrataron?- pregunta Ayame.

Bueno soy medico, sicólogo, y me voy a quedar aquí por "cierta persona"- dice él sonriéndole a Ayame que se sonroja mucho.

Y así pasa todo lo que restaba la tarde y la noche en ese tiempo Miroku no se ha movido del hospital; ya entrada la mañana cambian a Sango a una habitación normal y él es el primero en entrar aunque tuvo que rogarle al medico en turno.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación se queda frío al ver a la castaña con tubos para suero, oxigeno, y otras cosas mas, pero al ver el monitor de signos vitales se siente muy tranquilo pues aunque la frecuencia cardiaca aun es un poco alta no tiene comparación con el día anterior.

Miroku se sienta junto a ella, le toma la mano y se la besa en repetidas ocasiones mientras contempla cada una de las facciones de la joven le susurra: eres tan linda.

Y tu tan galante- dice ella que esta despertando.

Sango me alegra tanto que estés bien¿cómo te sientes?

Cómo que me molieron a palos¿dónde estoy¿qué paso?.

En un hospital a causa de una sobredosis.

Ah, fue por eso, que desgracia que no morí¿quién me trajo? .

Desgracia, estas loca, yo... Yo fui quien te trajo.

En eso entran Inuyasha, y Ayame que al ver a su amiga despierta corre a abrazarla- Que susto que nos diste, haber si ahora si te decides a reaccionar.

Ayame, deja de apretarme- dice Sango.

Lo siento- dice Ayame que la suelta.

Me da gusto que estés mejor- dice Inuyasha.

Lo siento, lo que intente fue una estupidez aunque me hubiera gustado que funcionara, disculpen no debí de preocuparlos de esa forma.

Inuyasha vamos por un café- dice Miroku que toma al mismo del brazo y sale de la habitación al ver que las amigas tienen mucho de que platicar.

¿Qué hacia él aquí?.

Te refieres a Miroku, ha estado cuidándote se preocupo mucho por ti, paso toda la noche aquí y no hubo manera de convencerlo para que se fuera.

¿Por qué?

Pues. - dice Ayame que se ve interrumpida por la entrada se Sesshomaru que le dice: Ayame, deja que tu amiga se reponga un poco no la canses, luego van a tener tiempo de sobra para conversar, además la tengo que revisar.

Esta bien comprendo vuelvo dentro de un rato, trátala con cariño- dice Ayame que sale de la habitación.

Sango, de verdad me sorprende verte aquí.

¿Tú eres el médico que me ha estado atendiendo?- mientras baja la mirada.

No, pero a partir de ahora lo soy, tienes algún inconveniente con eso.

No, bueno, sí.

Te preocupa el hecho de que te conozco.

Si, y no quiero imaginar lo que debes estar pensando de mí en estos momentos, lo menos debe ser: esta tipa es una perdida drogadicta.

Te juro que nunca he pensado eso, además, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, creo que estas enferma y que con un tratamiento adecuado puedes llevar una vida perfectamente normal.

Gracias, oye Sesshomaru cuando voy a poder salir de aquí.

Si sigues evolucionando a este ritmo muy pronto.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurre Kuranosuke que no durmió la noche anterior en el depa va llegando en compañía de Darien; al ver la puerta forzada entran y al ver el desorden suponen que Sango tiene algo que ver, al fijarse en la nota sobre la mesa la lee.

¿Qué paso?- pregunta Darien.

¡Esa estúpida, no sé que hizo pero esta en el hospital, por favor vete, voy a darme un baño y a averiguar que fue lo que sucedió- dice Kuranosuke.

Luego de bañarse se va al hospital, al llegar a recepción le pregunta a una enfermera¿cuál es la habitación de Sango Mikimoto?

Déjeme ver joven- mientras busca en las hojas de ingresos- ¿Qué relación tiene usted con ella?.

Soy su marido.

Según el informe medico ella esta mejorando muy bien, volviendo a su pregunta esta en la habitación 511.

Muchas gracias por la información – y sube al elevador.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación a Sango a quien le llevaron algo de comer no hace mas que pensar en Miroku, _él se veía muy contento de verme, y aunque lo conozco muy poco cada_ _vez que lo veo siento algo que no había sentido nunca_. A todo esto esta revolviendo la gelatina con una cuchara cuando abren la puerta.

¿En que demonios estabas pensando¡Estas loca¡¿Qué fue lo que te metiste para acabar aquí!.

No creo que te importe o ¿sí?- dice Sango en un tono muy irónico.

¡Claro que me importa lo que te pase!.

Si, y te importo tanto que por eso me vendiste a esa tipa asquerosa, la dejaste que se metiera en mi cama y que me hiciera lo que a ella se el antojo ¿verdad? - ve al muchacho con mucha rabia.

Vamos déjate de estupideces, estas aquí porque eres una prostituta drogadicta, tienes idea de todos los problemas en los que me puedes meter.

En primera no tengo porque aguantar que un imbécil poco hombre como tú me insulte, y en segunda si, si tengo idea de todos los problemas que te puedo causar y créeme te los voy a causar, tarado.

Te insulto lo que a mi se me dé la gana¡ramera!- dice él que la sujeta de los brazos.

En eso entran Ayame, Inuyasha y Miroku que se quedan algo sorprendidos de ver allí a Kuranosuke pues no saben como vaya a reaccionar Sango.

Ya llegaron tus amigos, me voy, te espero en el depa para que hablemos con calma- dice él que sale muy tranquilo.

Sango¿qué hacia aquí ese tipo?- pregunta Ayame que se va a sentar junto a su amiga.

Nada, quiero estar sola, se puede- dice ella con la voz entrecortada.

Si, vamonos- dice Ayame que sale llevándose a Miroku y a Inuyasha.

Al escuchar que cierran la puerta Sango se pone a pensar seriamente en lo que Kuranosuke le dijo _él tiene razón soy una prostituta drogadicta. Que dices vas a hacerle caso a ese idiota, vamos Sango eres mas que eso. No sé, me siento fatal. Y te vas a sentir peor si te sigues metiendo esa basura así que tienes 2 opciones 1.Hundirte y morir de una sobredosis. 2.Esforzarte por recuperarte. Esta en esa discusión consigo misma cuando _

Disculpa te vi muy mal¿ Sango quieres conversar con alguien?- pregunta Miroku que con su entrada saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Ya terminaron semestre verdad.

La próxima semana ¿por qué?- pregunta él sentándose junto a ella.

Maldición, ya no tengo manera de actualizar, perdí el semestre, perdí mi beca, maldita sea, soy una estúpida.

No lo eres, escúchame aunque hayas perdido tu beca vas a seguir en la U, te faltan 2 semestres ¿verdad?

Si, el que perdí y el siguiente.

Te prometo que cuando te recuperes vamos a hablar del tema con tranquilidad, ahora descansa- dice él que besa la mejilla de la castaña y sale del cuarto.

Luego de eso Sesshomaru manda a llamarlos a todos pues tiene que hablar con ellos.

Y bien habla- dice Inuyasha de manera cortante.

Ok, a Sango ya le puedo dar de alta, pero tiene que someterse a un tratamiento y antes de eso a una desintoxicación, si no hace eso no va a tardar en estar aquí de nuevo y no creo que corra con tan buena suerte- dice Sesshomaru.

Yo la conozco es muy obstinada y orgullosa no creo que quiera someterse a un tratamiento de buenas a primeras- dice Ayame.

Si no se somete a tratamiento ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?- pregunta Miroku.

Pues va a volver a consumir, la desintoxicación y la rehabilitación las tiene que hacer en un lugar especializado.

Esta bien yo hablo con ella a ver como lo toma- dice Ayame que va a hablar con Sango a quien luego de contarle todo esta solo le dice: esta bien.

Esta bien¿qué esta bien?- pregunta Ayame.

Esta bien, acepto que necesito ayuda y si internarme es la única manera, esta bien, no quiero morir, al menos no ahora.

Entonces vamos a arreglar todo para tu salida- dice Ayame.

Miroku, no quiero que te involucres de ninguna manera con Sango- dice Sesshomaru.

¿Por qué, yo siento algo por ella.

Y no te pido que lo dejes de sentir solo que no se lo vayas a demostrar aun, pues ella necesita apoyo y enamorarse en este momento no le haría ningún bien.

Comprendo.

* * *

Al salir del hospital Miroku e Inuyasha llevan a Sango a la clínica que les recomendó Sesshomaru, mientras Ayame fue a comprarle algo de ropa y otras cosas.

No quiero quedarme aquí- dice ella luego de ver la habitación que le asignaron, que por cierto es bastante amplia.

Tienes que hacerlo es por tu bien- dice Inuyasha.

No quiero- murmura la joven.

Cálmate, te prometo que voy a venir a verte todos los días - dice Miroku abrazándola.

¿De verdad?- pregunta ella.

Si, y no solo él, Ayame y yo también vamos a venir a verte- dice Inuyasha.

Gracias, no lo merezco- dice ella.

Las primeras semanas fueron algo critico, ya que Sango sufrió de insomnio y se la paso todo el día con ataques de ansiedad, depresión, además, de la sensación de malestar general, esta súper irritable, con dolores de cabeza, mareos, náuseas, sudoración, vómitos y en algunas ocasiones fiebre.

Sango ¿cómo te has sentido?- pregunta Sesshomaru que va entrando.

Terrible, me duele todo, casi no duermo, no me da hambre, me la paso muy mareada, me muero por un trago¿todo lo que siento es normal?.

Claro que lo es, lo que sucede es que tu cuerpo se había acostumbrado a esa basura y te la esta pidiendo, habías creado una dependencia sicología, ya llevas 3 meses en rehabilitación, veras que en unos meses mas te vas a sentir mejor, y con la terapia, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que estés bien- dice él.

Contéstame una cosa¿cuál es tu especialidad?.

Sicología, el chequeo que te hice en el hospital fue solo para ver como estabas, por cierto tus amigos no han fallado un solo día a verte.

Lo sé, dime ¿quién esta pagando todo esto?

Te vas a quedar con la duda, por que no puedo decírtelo.

Gracias - dice ella que ve salir al joven.

Tiempo después

Miroku, Ayame e Inuyasha llegaron a visitar a Sango que en todo lo que tiene de estancia en la clínica no ha querido recibirlos.

Sango tienes visitas- dice una de las enfermeras.

¡No quiero ver a nadie!.

Lo siento mucho jóvenes, hoy tampoco quiere recibirlo.

Esta bien, volvemos mañana- dice Miroku.

Por fin luego de mucho insistir todos los días, la castaña decidió verlos.

Sango¿cómo estas?- pregunta Ayame.

Mejor, gracias por preocuparse¿qué han hecho en la U?

Pues terminamos semestre y estamos de vacaciones, pero eso no tiene que preocuparte tu tienes que echarle todas las ganas por recuperarte- dice Miroku.

Miroku tiene razón, ahora lo más importante es que te recuperes- dice Inuyasha.

Ayame tu que siempre me dices las cosas en la cara contéstame¿cómo me veo?.

Muchisimo mejor que hace unos meses atrás, pero perdiste algo de peso.

Lo sé, pero hasta hace poco comencé a comer de manera regular y por cierto la comida que sirven aquí es terrible.

Sango, cualquier cosa que necesites solo dímelo- dice Miroku.

Gracias por ahora no necesito nada, les agradezco mucho el que se preocupen tanto por mí.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A¡¡¡ FELICIDADES FRANI-CHAN, Al igual que en "Contra Viento y Marea" el capitulo es tuyo, espero te guste y si no pues, hacemelo saber.**

**PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	8. ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, **con el firme propósito de equilibrar mis estudios con escribir ya que dicen que a esto ultimo le dedico demasiado tiempo, aunque yo no lo creo así**, como dije intentare mantener el ritmo de actualización pero un III de bachillerato es mas pesado (no lo creo).

**Así que mejor agradeceré los reviews a mis 2 lectoras de hierro, muchisimas gracias, juro que aquí actualizo solo por ustedes:**

**Frani-Chan**: hola! a vos ya no sé ni que decirte, gracias, muchas gracias por todo, espero te guste este capitulo y respecto a las comparaciones deje de hacerlas hace mucho, ya que me deprimía T.T y el puente esta cerca XD, cuídate, bye.

**S4NGOK41B4**: hello! me alegra te gustara el capitulo aquí esta la continuación espero la disfrutes, gracias por el review, respecto al tarado de Kuranosuke ya veré que hago con el, PLEASE conéctate seguido, cuídate, xao.

**CAPITULO 8**

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

Tiempo después

Sango ha terminado el proceso de desintoxicación y esta trabajando bastante duro en la rehabilitación, comenzó a recibir terapia y un nuevo semestre esta por comenzar, así que decide hablar con Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, quiero hacerte 2 preguntas¿puedo?.

Por supuesto, dime que se te ofrece.

¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí, y respecto a los análisis que me mandaste a hacer necesito saber si incluiste ELISA.

A la primera de tus preguntas contestare en unos meses mas, todavía te falta un buen tiempo, unos 6 meses mas, quizás, y con relación a la segunda si, también se te practico ese examen¿por qué?.

Por que quiero saber el resultado, entiendo que me falte un tiempo en recuperación, pero necesito que me des de alta ya.

Estas mal, tú no estas bien, eso seria muy irresponsable tanto de mi parte como de la tuya, lo siento, no puedo hacer eso y con relación al examen dio negativo.

Vaya esa es una buena noticia, pero entiéndeme por favor, el semestre esta por comenzar y no quiero seguir perdiendo clases.

Lo siento mucho, pero ya te dije que aun no es posible, además, la universidad no se va a mover o ¿sí?.

Y si yo me comprometo a cuidarla, y a traerla a sus terapias- dice Miroku, que entra al consultorio, pues "accidentalmente" había escuchado toda la conversación..

Te das cuenta de lo terrible que podría ser el hecho de que Sango interrumpa así su tratamiento- le dirige una mirada fulminante al joven.

No lo voy a interrumpir, voy a venir a recibir las terapias, solo es que me vas a dejar salir antes de tiempo, mira yo te libro de la responsabilidad de lo que me pase una vez que ponga un pie fuera de este lugar- dice ella sonriendo.

Esta bien Sango me convenciste, que conste que Miroku prometio cuidarte y si no cumple le va a ir muy mal.

Pierde cuidado la voy a cuidar muy bien, va a llevar una vida muy balanceada y pase lo que pase no va perder sus terapias.

Voy a confiar en ti- dice Sesshomaru que no esta seguro que eso haya sido lo mejor.

Luego de firmar los papeles a Sango le dan de alta ya esta anocheciendo, y él le pregunta¿adónde te llevo?.

Es una excelente pregunta a la casa de mi madre no puedo volver y con Kuranosuke no quiero volver.

Entonces que te parece si te vas a mi casa.

A tu casa, y eso que soy yo la que esta loca, como se te ocurre algo así, apenas nos conocemos, además, me molesta ese interés tan especial que tienes en mi, si no te molesta, explícame.

Veras quiero que seamos amigos, en cuanto a mi interés por ti es por que siento que ayudándote, estoy haciendo lo que no pude hacer por mi madre que murió de una sobredosis te basta con esa explicación.

Disculpa no debí de hacerte recordar eso.

No te disculpes, creo que es bueno poder enfrentarte a tu pasado sin temerle.

Pues yo odio recordar mi pasado.

Cambiemos de tema, ya vi que te moleste, entonces Sango aceptas o no mi invitación de vivir en mi casa, vas a tener tu propio cuarto, baño privado, sala de T.V, y si te gusta nadar puedes hacerlo en la piscina que hay en el jardín.

Me ofreces todo eso a cambio¿de qué?.

A cambio de que me ayudes a cumplir todo lo que le prometí a Sesshomaru, te juro que no me voy a propasar contigo, es mas si eso te va a hacer sentirte tranquila yo no voy a entrar en los lugares que tu ocupes.

Acepto, pero quiero saber¿también puedo usar la cocina?.

Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

En el auto la conversación ha cesado por completo hasta que él se detiene ante un portón muy grande, saca un control de la guantera, pulsa un botón el portón se corre y entran a una casa grandísima con un jardín bellísimo.

¿Sorprendida?

Estoy sorprendida y créeme eso es difícil de lograr, esta casa es hermosa.

Si esto te gusta espera que entremos- carga la pequeña maleta de la castaña

Al entrar Sango se queda atónita la decoración es muy elegante pero completamente clásica.

Te voy a mostrar tu habitación- y sube las escaleras seguido de Sango. Al llegar abre una puerta y le dice: tu habitación, si algo no te gusta puedes hacer que lo cambien, cualquier cosa que necesites se lo pides a cualquiera de las empleadas, el baño esta adentro, la sala de T.V es la habitación de aquí al lado, y si quieres hablar con alguien recuerda que duermo al final del pasillo.

Te lo agradezco mucho- se sonroja mucho.

Una cosa mas en la parte de abajo hay una habitación a la que nadie puede entrar, conoce toda la casa y si algo no te parece pues modifícalo a tu antojo, pero pase lo que pase no vayas a cambiar nada en esa habitación.

Supongo que la habitación prohibida es la que era de tu madre o ¿me equivoco?.

Acertaste, guarda tus cosas, te espero en el comedor para que comamos juntos.

Luego de un rato Sango baja al comedor _estas loca como te vienes a vivir con un hombre al que apenas conoces._

Creí que no ibas a bajar a cenar.

Disculpa, lo que sucedió es que me distraje.

Deja de disculparte, ahora vamos a cenar y sobre todo me vas a dejar disfrutar de tu compañía.

Ante el comentario Sango se sonroja _que te pasa ya deja de comportarte como una niña._

¿Una copa como entrada?- pregunta una de las empleadas.

No gracias, Maron- dice él.

No- dice ella que siente tentación por aceptar.

Miroku que observo la reacción dice: Maron quiero que recojas todas las botellas de licor que hay en la casa, ron, ginebra, whisky, vodka, cinta negra, roja, vinos, champaña etc. que no quede ninguna, vacíen en contenido y tiren las botellas.

Pero joven usted tiene una colección de vinos finisimos.

Es una orden y quiero que comiences ahora.

Sango se queda pasmada hasta que por fin dice: Miroku no es necesario que hagas eso.

Claro que lo es y muchísimo, vete a dormir mañana vas a comenzar semestre en la U, y también tienes terapia.

Lo que tú digas, buenas noches- mientras se levanta y se va a su cuarto.

* * *

En la mañana Sango se despierta muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, cuando Miroku baja a desayunar se sorprende pues se esperaba todo menos que ella fuera a cocinar. El desayuno consiste en un omelette, fresas con crema chantillí y jugo de naranja.

¿Tú lo preparaste?

Si, espero que todo sea de tu agrado hacia mucho tiempo que preparaba nada.

Por supuesto, pero por favor acompáñame así comienzo bien mi día.

Ok- se sienta.

Durante el desayuno Miroku nota que Sango esta algo ansiosa¿por qué tan nerviosa?

No es nada, solo que ya es un poco tarde.

Tienes razón no esta bien llegar tarde el primer día del semestre, gracias por el desayuno hace mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan sabroso. Mientras comienza a dudar si sacarla de la clínica fue una buena idea.

* * *

En el auto (un Land Rover)(El guapo de Miroku colecciona autos de lujo)

Miroku, yo perdí la beca si que si no te molesta voy a la U a sacar unos papeles y voy a ingresar en la U estatal.

Por supuesto que no, Inuyasha, Ayame y yo nos tomamos la libertad de inscribirte y yo pague el semestre.

Sango se siente muy apenada luego de un rato dice: gracias por creer que lo puedo lograr.

Al llegar a la U él le dice: me esperas a la salida para que nos vayamos juntos.

Bien.

Sango, gracias al cielo, mujer ayer te llame como 100 veces a tu celular y no lo contestaste¿qué paso?. Tan pronto te dieron de alta¿dónde dormiste?- pregunta Ayame.

Paso que vengo a continuar con mis clases, y no es que me dieron de alta es algo así como un permiso, Miroku se va a encargar de cuidarme y dormí en su casa.

De Miroku, definitivamente apoyo a Inuyasha, estas segura que todo trabaja bien en tu cabeza, mira hace unos meses dormías quien sabe con quien y ahora estas durmiendo con Miroku.

Dije en casa de Miroku, no con Miroku Ayame- que se molesto por el comentario de su amiga.

Pero conociéndote y sabiendo como es Miroku con las mujeres no van a tardar en pasar la noche juntos- dice Inuyasha.

Cómo un demonio¡Cierra la boca! Entre mis planes esta no involúcrame con ningún hombre por una temporada.

Disculpa cambiando de tema¿qué ropa te vas a poner? Porque no creo que tengas mucha- dice Inuyasha.

Voy a ir a casa de mi madre por la ropa que tengo allí.

Porla tarde Miroku la abraza y le dice: me alegra tanto que estés bien.

Ya basta, déjame crees que me ayudas vas a ayudar a tu madre y así vas a poder estar en paz contigo mismo

Claro que no – dice él viéndola a los ojos.

Entonces dime si no es por eso¿cuál es la importancia que tengo para ti¿porque yo y no cualquier otra?- le desvía la mirada.

Eres importante para mí porque yo... _no te involucres con ella._

¿Tú que?.

No es nada, olvídalo, te invito a comer, luego vamos a que te compres ropa y después nos vamos a la terapia- toma una de las manos de Sango.

Acepto la invitación a comer, en cuanto a la ropa quiero que me lleves a la casa de mi madre a recoger la que allí tengo y luego claro que nos vamos a la terapia

Pero...

Pero nada, vivo en tu casa, me pagas la U, me traes a las clases me invitas a comer y encima de eso me quieres comprar ropa, lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Entonces que se haga como tu prefieras.

Durante la comida Miroku no soltó la mano de Sango ni un solo momento; cuando van por la ropa sale la señora Kaede que dice: Sango que sorpresa, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí, este es el hombre con el que vives, vaya que es guapo, hiciste una muy buena elección.

Miroku solo sonríe ante el comentario y Sango finge no haber escuchado nada _Miroku es guapísimo, inteligente, detallista, tierno, todo un caballero, millonario pero luego de lo que ha visto que he hecho con mi vida es imposible pensar que él vaya a querer algo mas que una simple amistad conmigo._

Saliendo de allí se van para la terapia donde Sango estuvo algo distraída y casi no hablo, se dedico a escuchar a Sesshomaru.

* * *

Al regreso.

¿Qué te paso hoy en la terapia?

Disculpa¿qué decías?- pregunta ella que iba completamente metida en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué tienes?.

Nada.

¿Qué tienes acaso estas llorando?- detiene el auto.

Que iba a tener, no estoy llorando- responde ella con la voz entrecortada

No me lo cuentes si no quieres, mejor dime: lo que me pase no te importa, preocúpate por tus asuntos, vete al diablo, no te metas en mi vida, no fastidies o si quieres algo más grosero, pero no trates de engañarme diciéndome que no te pasa nada- arranca el auto.

Al llegar a la casa Sango se va para la habitación donde intenta llorar un buen rato sin obtener ningún resultado, aunque no esta muy segura de por que, tal vez es porque no sabe si pueda cumplir lo que le prometio a Miroku.

* * *

Así pasan varios días en los que ella le ha preparado el desayuno a Miroku, ese día como de costumbre, se levanta, se baña, se maquilla, se viste y va a la cocina. Cuando ya termino Maron le dice: señorita el joven la espera en la piscina.

Gracias – dice ella que pone la comida en una bandeja y va a la piscina.

Vaya Sango no dejas de sorprenderme nunca, hoy es domingo, normalmente te das el día libre.

Buenos días Miroku, o ¿es que acaso dormí contigo?.

Tienes toda la razón, soy un mal educado, buenos días Sango¿qué tal dormiste?

Mejor que en noches anteriores, aquí esta tu desayuno- dice ella que pone la bandeja en una mesa.

Espera- la sujeta de un brazo.

¿Qué?- mientras observa de manera disimulada el cuerpazo de Miroku quien anda solo con el boxer.

Quiero que vengas a nadar conmigo.

No estoy segura.

Por favor.

Esta bien, subo a cambiarme y regreso.

Luego de unos minutos Sango regresa en una bata de baño; Miroku que ya casi termino de comer le dice sonriendo: no pensaras nadar con eso o ¿sí?.

Claro que no, no estoy loca, pero después de comer tienes que esperar para nadar, no podría vivir conmigo misma sí te pasa algo.

Yo me hago responsable de lo que me pase- dice él que se tira a la piscina.

Luego de un rato ella se atreve a entrar pero vuelve a salir al instante diciendo: el agua esta muy fría.

¿Fría, no será que quieres que vaya por ti.

No como crees- se sienta a la orilla de la piscina a tomar el sol.

De verdad no quería hacer esto- sale de al piscina y se va a parar frente a ella.

¿Hacer que?

Esto- la levanta de las piernas y se tira con ella.

¡Esta fría¡esta fría¡esta fría!.

Pues si quieres te ayudo para que ya no tengas frío- dice Miroku que pega a Sango contra su cuerpo.

¿En serio?- pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Miroku.

Sí.

Al sentir el tibio aliento de Miroku sobre su piel Sango se sonroja, siente como se le acelera el corazón, entreabre los labios y cierra los ojos.

Miroku se acerca a los labios la chica pone sus manos sobre el rostro de la castaña, sus labios están rozándose; Cuando: joven Miroku, lamento mucho interrumpir, su padre lo llama por teléfono¿qué le digo?- pregunta Maron.

Gracias, ahora voy, Sango espérame aquí, tenemos algo pendiente no me tardo.

Luego de unos minutos Miroku regresa a al piscina pero Sango ya no esta, así que sube a buscarla a su habitación, desde afuera le dice: lo siento muchísimo, acabo de romper parte de lo que te prometí para que aceptaras vivir aquí, pero no sabes lo difícil que es tenerte tan cerca y controlarme para no comerte a besos, la tortura que es saber que duermes a unos cuantos metros de mi y que no compartes tu cama conmigo, quiero que seas mía, Sango yo te...

En ese momento se ve interrumpido por Sango que abre la puerta para decirle: estas mal yo soy una muerta de hambre, drogadicta, alcohólica, fumadora, promiscua, materialista, interesada, tengo un carácter horrible, pero yo también quisiera comerte a besos, daría mi vida por que tú pasaras una noche conmigo pues me haces sentir algo especial- cierra la puerta.

Sango ¿por qué no pude verte como a las otras?- dice él desde afuera y va a su habitación a cambiarse, luego regresa frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sango pues ha decidido decirle lo que siente por ella.

Ella abre la puerta se ven un momento y dicen al unísono: tenemos que hablar.

Hazlo tu primero- dice ella.

Sango te amo, y nada tendría sentido sin ti, me gustaste desde que nos besamos bajo esa tormenta, pero te amo desde que comencé a conocerte.

¿En serio, pues es una lastima porque yo no siento nada por ti, creí que eras1, 2, 3 y se acabo.

Pero hace unos instantes me dijiste, que querías comerme a besos, que querías estar conmigo, que yo te hago sentir algo especial.

La verdad no sé por que te dije, todo lo que te dije, no es cierto, yo no podría amarte nunca, somos demasiado diferentes, búscate una mujer que te ame y que sea capaz de hacerte feliz _como demonios puedo mentirle de esta forma._

¡Aunque para eso tengamos que tirar a la basura todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro!

Lo que tú sientes querrás decir, por que yo no siento nada por ti- esta a punto de llorar.

Miroku dirige una de sus manos al mentón de la joven, y con mucha delicadeza la levanta hasta que sus miradas se encuentran y le dice: Sango te amo, y aunque con tus palabras tratas de engañarme, tu mirada me dicen que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Tal vez sea cierto, pero no te convengo no he terminado la rehabilitación, no sabes nada de mí...

Miroku pone su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña para decirle: no me importa lo que halla sido de tu vida antes, todos tenemos un pasado, así que vamos a imaginar que tu vida comenzó desde que te viniste a vivir conmigo, te amo¿por qué están difícil que lo entiendas?.

Ya te di mis razones¿porque no las comprendes?.

Pues no las comprendo, porque yo no veo a una mujer con nada de lo que tu mencionaste, yo veo a una mujer guapísima, inteligente y que su mayor problema es que no le gusta exteriorizar lo que siente, que tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, pero sobre todo a quien yo amo.

Sé que no te convengo, estoy llena de defectos.

Sango, las personas nos agradan por sus cualidades pero las amamos con sus defectos y si digo que no exteriorizas lo que sientes es por que cada vez que hablamos de Aome noto que te afecta, pero no lloras.

Mas adelante te voy a decir la razón, Miroku yo también te amo, pero no me presiones vamos a dejar que todo se vaya dando a ver que pasa.

¿Quieres decir que somos novios?.

No, quiero decir que vamos a conocernos, a darnos tiempo y luego que pase lo que tenga que pasar- besa la mejilla del muchacho y regresa a su habitación.

Como digas.

Al otro día en el auto cuando van para la U, Miroku pone una de sus manos en las piernas de Sango quien lo ve y le dice: hazme el gran favor de poner tu mano en la palanca de cambios y no en mis piernas.

Esta bien, disculpa.

Al llegar le dice: recuerda que hoy te toca terapia.

Si nos vemos en la tarde, luego de un rato se encuentra con Ayame que le pregunta¿qué te traes?. Estas muy contenta.

No sé si debería contarte.

Vamos a ver si adivino... te acostaste con Miroku.

Por supuesto que no, ayer estabamos hablando y de repente él se me declaro.

¡Se te declaro¡Que emoción¿que le dijiste?

Pues que teníamos que conocernos mejor y que él me hacia sentir algo muy especial.

Tú si que tienes suerte, mira que el hecho de que un hombre como Miroku se te declare no es algo que pase todos los días.

Por su lado Miroku fue a buscara Inuyasha a quien le contó todo lo que paso con Sango y este le dice: mira que Sango actúe impulsivamente y haga las cosas sin pensar no me extraña porque esta loca, pero tú que no tomas en serio a ninguna mujer¿qué fue lo que te dio para que te fijaras en ella?.

Tal vez que no es como ninguna que he conocido, ella es la mujer con la que nunca había soñado, pero jamas había sido tan feliz como ahora, la amo.

Ok, supongamos que te creo, pero no es que piensas que al ayudar a Sango ayudas a tu madre o ¿sí?

Claro que no, pero ya no hablemos de mí, cuéntame que paso con esa chica de la que me platicaste como dijiste que se llamaba... Kikyou.

No te voy a contestar, y preocúpate por tus asuntos porque yo no creo que Sango vaya a salir adelante tan fácil- dice Inuyasha

Se supone que eres su amigo y piensas esas cosas.

Soy su amigo y también soy realista, es muy raro que una persona con esa clase de problemas se recupere en el primer intento, normalmente sufren alguna recaída espero no sea el caso de Sango.

Cambiemos de tema, que te parece si invitas a tu hermano a mi casa quiero hablar con él, lleva a la famosa Kikyou, quien quita y simpatice con Ayame y Sango

¿Para cuando?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Pues yo te voy a avisar, quiero que Sango este mejor de lo que esta ahora, porque el motivo de esa cena va a ser que se la quiero presentar a mi padre.

A tu padre¡wow, entonces las cosas si van en serio.

Por supuesto.

Al salir de clases Miroku le dice: Sango te invito al cine.

Al cine¿a ver que?

Lo que tu quieras.

Acepto, si prometes que no vas a querer propasarte conmigo como hoy en la mañana, y que me vas a comprar todas las golosinas que te pida.

Prometido.

Sango eligió una película de suspenso y al salir él le pregunta¿qué te pareció la película?

Excelente, gracias por la invitación.

Miroku se le acerca, la sujeta de la cintura y le susurra: me muero de ganas por besarte.

Pues será en otra ocasión, ya es tarde tengo que ir a la terapia o si no Sesshomaru se va a molestar conmigo.

Tienes razón, no quiero que vaya a comenzar a regañarte por mi culpa.

En esta terapia Sango también estuvo un poco distraída.

Sango creo que si sigues así en las terapias me voy a ver obligado a pedirte que termines tu tratamiento internada aquí- dice Sesshomaru.

Discúlpame, pero no tienes idea de la ansiedad que siento.

¿Qué tal se ha portado Miroku contigo?

Muy bien, es muy atento y no me deja sola, a veces resulta algo molesto, pero esta bien.

¿Sango te has metido algo?.

No.

Excelente por ti, para serte sincero no creí que lo fueras a lograr a la primera mas después de cómo te vi, ahora estas muy bien, creo que incluso has recuperado parte del peso que habías perdido.

Tal vez, no estoy segura, contéstame algo¿qué piensas de mí?.

Como sicólogo que eres una persona inmadura emocionalmente, como hombre que eres guapísima, como amigo que necesitas apoyo.

Gracias.

Al fin, hoy estuvo mas larga la sesión ¿de qué tanto hablaron?- pregunta Miroku al ver salir a la joven.

Disculpa el retraso, vámonos a la casa voy a prepararte la cena para luego hacer unos reportes.

Si tienes trabajos pendientes no cocines, no es tu obligación para eso le pago a la cocinera.

Que por cierto cocina espantoso, todo le queda simple; tengo que ver de donde saco tiempo me gusta cocinar para ti- pone sus manos en las caderas de Miroku.

Pues es una lastima, hoy no voy a comer algo preparado por ti no puedo dejar que descuides tus estudios por mí, vas a elaborar esos reportes con calma y yo voy a comprar una pizza- pone sus manos en la cintura de Sango.

Pero... –dice ella que se ve interrumpida por un beso de Miroku.

Al principio sus labios se rozan con cierta timidez, ambos cierran los ojos pues quieren disfrutar de aquel beso, ella oprime un poco mas sus labios con los del joven, al poco rato él se separa de ella y vuelve a besarla pero con mas pasión, y con sus manos en el trasero de la joven, Miroku abre los labios y a los pocos momentos su lengua se encuentra en el interior de la boca de Sango que tiene sus manos en el cuello del muchacho.

Al ver que ella responde al beso Miroku deja sus labios y comienza a besarle y lamerle el cuello, de repente ella se separa de él con la respiración acelerada y le dice: esto aun no puede ser.

¿Por qué?

Por que no estoy lista para algo serio, vámonos a casa.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A**: bien, espero que a este capitulo le vaya mejor que al anterior, además, tengo una sorpresita para los próximos capítulos.

**PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS, CON LO QUE QUIERAN.**

JESZAS111


	9. SOLO IMPORTAS TU

Hola! estoy aquí, de nuevo... bien que diré, pues creo que nada mas, que regrese a clases, así que pasare a agradecer a aquellas personas que luego de leer se toman unos minutos para dejarme sus opiniones:

**Elen-Ses**: hola, amiga please no te enojes, todas tus dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco, un millón de gracias por los reviews, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, xao.

**S4NGOK41B4**: hello, amigui pues que te digo, gracias por tu review, ya te he dicho que me encanta recibirlo, también te diré no seas tan desesperada (quien habla, la ansiedad personificada) XD, la espera hace que valga la pena, espero te guste este capitulo, tqm, cuídate, sayonara.

**Erzebeth** **Snape**: hola, me alegra te gustara el fic, lo del amor te apoyo, él realmente la ama y ella se dejara amar, gracias por tu review y tu recomendación, cuídate mucho, bye.

**Sanguitoany12**: hola, que bueno que te gustara el fic, gracias por tu review, espero te guste la continuación, bye.

**Dark-Angel-Solicitude**: hello, pues sip, ambos se declararon su amor y si Sango estara lista pues..., espero te agrade el capítulo, me alegro mucho lo que pensaste de mi fic, gracias, cuidate.

**CAPITULO 9**

**SOLO IMPORTAS **

Tiempo después...

Todo ha transcurrido de forma normal, lo único nuevo es que los besos, caricias y jugueteos se han vuelto muy frecuentes y apasionados entre Sango y Miroku, pero aún sin llegar a nada.

Una tarde después de salir de clases, Sango ve a Miroku besando a otra chava y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente celos, se le acerca y le dice: no quiero verte, hoy me voy sola para la terapia.

Sango tú me dijiste que esto era un tiempo para conocernos, para ver como se daban las cosas, que no querías nada serio, así que no veo motivos para tus celos.

¿Por qué me haces cosas como estas?

Por que soy hombre.

No, lo que eres es un patán grosero, en la noche lo hablamos- se va muy enojada a buscar a Ayame a la que luego de contarle lo que paso, esta le dice: Miroku es un tonto como te va a tratar así.

Yo creo que es tu culpa por no decirle lo que sientes por él- dice Inuyasha.

Como quieres que le diga lo que siento por él, eso seria rebajarme, quedamos que hoy en la noche vamos a hablar para decidir como vamos a quedar.

Miroku te ama, estoy seguro que hizo eso para ver tu reacción y saber si tu también sientes algo por él- dice Inuyasha.

Si fue por eso lo logro, en este momento me estoy muriendo de celos.

¿Por quien te mueres de celos Sango?- preguntan desde atrás.

Ella levanta una ceja se voltea y dice: Kuranosuke, "querido" creí que no te tendría que volver a ver nunca¿qué estas haciendo aquí?.

Tenia que verte, necesito hablar contigo.

En lo que a mí respecta no tenemos nada de que hablar todo esta dicho entre nosotros, así por favor no me hagas perder mi tiempo, vete.

Tenemos que hablar, mira sé que no merezco que me escuches, me comporte contigo como el mayor de los canallas, y lo siento, en estos meses sin verte he pensado en muchas cosas y me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.

¡Cállate! Lo hecho, hecho esta, aunque se lamente mucho no podemos volver al pasado y evitar cometer un determinado error, lo que yo tengo bien claro en mi vida es que no quiero volver a verte.

Déjame hablar, sé que de todo lo malo que ha pasado en tu vida yo soy el culpable de la mayor parte, pero quiero compensar parte de ese daño, siento algo por ti, Sango quiero saber ¿te casarías conmigo?.

Sango, Ayame e Inuyasha se quedan sorprendidos, al fin ella dice: Kuranosuke lo siento pero yo nunca he sentido nada por ti, lo que había entre nosotros era pasión, sexo, como quieras llamarlo, de lo que pasa en mi vida solo yo soy la culpable y ni que fueras el último hombre del mundo me casaba contigo.

Sango al menos piénsalo.

Ya la escuchaste idiota, desaparece o no respondo- dice Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no te molestes Kuranosuke ya se va, y no me volverá buscarme por que entenderá que estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

¿Enamorada? Eso habrías dicho de mí varios meses atrás, pero ya que eres fácil, te vas con cualquiera que te pueda complacer todos tus caprichos y que sea un gran amante.

No me trates como si fuera una ramera barata¡IMBÉCIL!- le da una cachetada bastante fuerte.

La verdad duele Sango, dentro de1 mes o 2 cuando mucho vas a rogarme por que te haga caso, por cierto estás muy guapa, te veo pronto- se voltea y se va.

Es un cretino- dice ella con la voz algo apagada por la rabia.

Cálmate, no vale la pena que te enojes por semejante estúpido- dice Inuyasha que la abraza.

Tienes razón, me voy a la terapia.

Te acompañamos- dice Inuyasha.

Esta bien.

* * *

Al llegar.

Sango¿porqué no me dijiste que él era tu terapeuta?- dice Ayame viendo a Sesshomaru.

No te lo había dicho, vaya que soy descuidada, bueno ya lo sabes.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunta Sesshomaru al ver a Ayame y a Inuyasha allí.

Estamos acompañando a Sango- dice Inuyasha.

Vaya que raro quien te acompaña normalmente es Miroku¿qué le paso hoy¿por qué no vino contigo?.

Tuvimos una discusión, algo sin importancia, yo le pedí que no me acompañara.

Ya veo, Sango te molesta si la terapia termina un hoy poco antes.

¿Por qué?

Me encantaría salir a cenar con Ayame, claro si tú me dejas salir temprano y sí ella acepta.

Por supuesto, por mí no hay inconveniente.

Ayame linda, cuando termine la terapia con Sango quiero que me acompañes a cenar ¿aceptas?.

Por supuesto- responde Ayame.

Dejen de perder el tiempo y entren para comenzar con la terapia de una vez- dice Inuyasha algo molesto.

También me enseñan a controlar mi carácter- dice Sango que cierra la puerta.

Al terminar la terapia Ayame se va a cenar con Sesshomaru, y luego de pensarlo Inuyasha invita a Sango a cenar, después de una cena bastante tranquila la va a dejar a la casa de Miroku.

* * *

En el auto

Oye Inuyasha como crees que le vaya a Ayame con Sesshomaru.

Por lo que vi entre ellos hay química, seguramente esto va a ser el comienzo de una relación.

Parece que todo esta tomando su curso, por cierto ¿cúando vas a presentarnos a Kikyou?

Cualquier día de estos, ya llegamos

Gracias por el aventón, buenas noches.

Te veo mañana- dice él que arranca el auto.

* * *

Al entrar Miroku esta en la sala esperándola, ella se le acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios, que no recibe respuesta¿por qué tan serio?

Respóndeme una cosa.

Lo que quieras, pregunta.

¿Dónde estabas? Y si ¿Es verdad que Kuranosuke te propuso matrimonio?- pregunta él muy serio.

Estaba cenando con Inuyasha y, si es verdad Kuranosuke que me propuso matrimonio- responde con una sonrisita maliciosa.

¿Qué le dijiste?

Que no me casaba con él ni que fuera el último hombre del mundo, por que amo a otro.

En serio eso le dijiste¿quién es el afortunado?- la sujeta por la cintura y ella se sienta de frente a él

Para que quieres saber la respuesta, no me digas, te pusiste celoso- dice ella con cara de incredulidad.

No te lo voy a negar, por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos- le besa el hombro.

Ahora entiendes como me sentí yo cuando te vi besando a esa tipa, pero no entiendo que te preocupa, sabes que te amo- le revuelve el cabello.

Yo también te amo, y no me gusta nada que ese imbécil te busque apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

No te enfades no va a volver a buscarme, ya es tarde me voy a dormir, buenas noches, te amo- hace que sus labios se rocen y se levanta muy tranquila.

Que descanses preciosa.

* * *

En la mañana Miroku decide hacer algo diferente así que se levanto súper temprano, hizo el desayuno y va a la habitación de Sango, cuando él entra ella está duchándose y no resiste la tentación así que abre la puerta,entra al baño y al correr la puerta corrediza se sorprende por que no hay nadie, de repente desde atrás Sango le pone las manos en la cintura le besa el cuello y le lame la oreja¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a traerte el desayuno.

¿De verdad?- pregunta ella introduciendo su lengua en el oído de Miroku y pegándose a él.

Si, pero al escuchar la regadera no resistí, tenía que verte.

Al menos eres honesto, eso no es muy común, me muero de ganas de ser tuya¿qué te parece si lo hacemos aquí, ahora?- - con una mano le toca la entrepierna y con la otra le desabotona la camisa.

Una muy mala idea- dice él que se voltea y se queda unos momentos contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de Sango.

¿Por qué? Tú me amas, yo te amo y ambos deseamos que esto pase- le quita la camisa y sube una de sus pierna s a la cintura de Miroku.

Apúrate ya es tarde- dice él saliendo.

Esta bien bajo en 20 minutos- se siente muy confundida pues la ocasión se prestaba para que lo hicieran.

Miroku no sabe ni como se resistió para no llegar nada a Sango pues sus caricias y el verla desnuda lo dejaron muy excitado.

En el auto ninguno dice nada, al llegar a la U él le dice: quiero que me acompañes a una cena esta noche.

Como quieras- esta resentida por el rechazo de Miroku.

Al encontrarse con Ayame lo primero que hace es preguntar¿cómo te fue en tu cena con Sesshomaru?

Excelente él es todo un galán, quedamos de salir de nuevo el fin de semana.

Me alegro mucho por ti.

¿Qué cara traes que fue lo que pasó entre tú y Miroku?

Mejor pregunta que fue lo que no pasó.

¡Bravo, al fin te acostaste con él.

No, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo esta mañana, pero él me rechazo.

¿Te rechazo, eso es increible, hubiera esperado que me dijeras cualquier cosa menos que te rechazo.

Ya basta no te burles, para olvidarnos del asunto me invito a cenar.

Estoy segura que él quiere que cuando ustedes 2 esten juntos sea algo muy especial para ambos.

Tal vez- dice Sango no del todo convencida.

Cuando Miroku le contó a Inuyasha lo que había pasado en el baño este le dice: eres un tonto, nunca debes rechazar a la mujer con la que andas, no sabes los líos que puede ocasionar una mujer resentida, sabes lo que haría si Kikyou me abrazara así como lo hizo Sango.

No¿qué harías?- pregunta Miroku algo fastidiado.

Si Kikyou me abrazara como lo hizo Sango yo no estaría aquí, estaría haciéndolo con ella, enloqueciéndola de placer, haciendo que se olvidara de todo y que lo más importante fuera sentir mi piel rozando la suya.

Dejesmoslo ahí, por cierto la cena de la que te hable quiero que sea pronto, y por favor, no vayas a discutir con tu hermano como siempre.

Esta bien, no lo voy a hacer si él no me provoca- dice Inuyasha con molestia de solo pensar que tiene que compartir la mesa con su hermano.

Inuyasha, hazme un favor.

Claro ¿qué quieres, mejor dicho ¿con quien?

Con Sango, a la salida invítala a que se tomen un café, a comerse un helado, no sé lo que se te ocurra, pero no dejes que se vaya sola.

¿Y eso para qué?

La voy a sorprender¿me ayudas?

Por supuesto.

* * *

Al salir de clases

Sango, que bueno que te encuentro justo contigo quería hablar, mira Miroku tuvo un pequeño imprevisto y va a salir un poquito más tarde, que te parece si mientras lo esperas vienes a tomarte un café con Ayame y conmigo.

¡Que se vaya al diablo! Estoy enojada con él y de remate va a venir tarde.

Ayame, ayúdame para que se quede a esperar a Miroku- susurra él.

Sango si tienes un poco de tiempo, quiero que me ayudes a instalarle unos programas a la laptop que acabo de comprar- dice Ayame.

Acaso crees que soy tan idiota para creer que no vas a poder instalarle unos programas a tu laptop, además, yo estudio ar-qui-tec-tu-ra, si bien manejo varios programas no estoy de humor para ponerme a lidiar con tu laptop.

Ya bájale, el que estés enojada con Miroku no es motivo para que Ayame tenga que pagar los platos rotos- dice Inuyasha.

Tienes razón, discúlpame Ayame.

No hay problema, por cierto conseguí un CD con unos planos que podrían interesarte- dice ella.

En serio, me encantaría verlos.

Pues veámoslos- dice Inuyasha que respira aliviado.

¿Qué opinas? -pregunta la ojiverde.

Que son excelentes, es una mezcla de estilos, por ejemplo los marcos son estilo clásico, pero la gran mayoría de la estructura es estilo colonial, creo que deberían cambiarlos, y las ventanas no me gustan son estilo victoriano, se ven bien pero no en esta estructura, si quieres mezcla de estilos tienes que estar segura de lo que quieres, por que si no lo que queda es un desastre, sencillamente no te gustaría.

En eso llega Miroku que baja del auto y dice: si que sabes de lo que estás hablando, Sango perdóname por la tardanza, no se vuelve a repetir, vamonos.

No te perdono, es más estoy muy enojada contigo.

Lo siento, pero la tardanza es porque fui a comprarte algo para la cena de hoy.

No era necesario que te molestaras, además yo no te he pedido nada.

Eso no importa, creo que para la ocasión es necesario.

Hasta mañana- dice ella despidiéndose de Ayame e Inuyasha.

Te debo una- dice Miroku.

A mí no se la debes a Ayame y a unos planos.

* * *

En el auto

¿A que hora es la cena?- pregunta ella.

A las 8:30pm.

Bien voy a estar lista a las 8:00 o tengo que estar lista más temprano.

A las 8:00 está bien, Sango no te enojes conmigo por lo de hoy en la mañana.

No me interesa saber el porque me rechazaste, solo me quedo claro que soy muy poca cosa para ti, ya llegamos, te veo en la noche- dice ella que baja del auto y se va para su habitación.

* * *

En la noche Miroku esta en la sala con un traje gris, camisa azul claro, corbata y zapatos negros, pero no cabe en si mismo por que Sango ya se retraso, de repente.

Vamonos - dice ella que viene bajando la escalera con un escote negro, zapatos de tacón alto, el cabello medio rizado y un abrigo.

Estas hermosísima, espérate un momento, apártate el cabello por favor- le coloca un collar con incrustaciones de diamantes.

Se te ven tan bien como se le veían a mi madre.

Esto era de tu madre, discúlpame pero no puedo usarlo.

Vas a usarlo por que yo quiero que lo uses, además, te ves preciosa con todo, pero ese vestido te hace ver como una deidad, el collar es solo un capricho que quiero que me cumplas y que ayuda a realzar tu belleza. aunque, para serte sincero no lo necesitas.

Siempre tan galante, por eso me gustas¿con quien vamos a cenar?- se sonroja por los comentarios de Miroku.

Lo vas a descubrir si me acompañas- le ofrece el brazo.

Entonces, vamonos por que la curiosidad me está matando- toma el brazo de Miroku.

En el auto (un Rolls Roice)

¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Me fascina la comida española.

Ok, entonces te voy a llevar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Durante el resto del trayecto ninguno de los 2 habla; cuando llegan el restaurante es 100 estilo colonial.

Luego de entregar el abrigo ambos entran y él pide una mesa para 2.

Sango lo ve y le susurra: me mentiste.

Él le sonríe y le dice: tenia que inventar algo para que aceptaras salir conmigo- así que son escoltados por un mesero a la segunda planta que tiene una muy buena vista, luego que se sentaron.

Desean una copa para comenzar.

No, muchas gracias- responden al unísono.

Por favor tráiganos agua mineral y la carta- dice él.

¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

El agua y la carta, regreso en un momento para tomar su orden- dice el mesero.

Miroku nos has contestado mi pregunta.

Él abre la botella echa un poco de agua en ambas copas y le dice: quiero que brindemos.

¿Por qué, además, dicen que es de mala suerte brindar con agua.

Bien, te traje aquí para que estuviéramos tú y yo solos, no sabía que fueras supersticiosa, pero como yo no creo en esas cosas vas a brindar conmigo, primero, por que si no te has dado cuenta tienes varios meses en los que nos has probado ni una gota de alcohol, ni te has drogado, segundo, por la mujer más hermosa, y tercero, por la dueña de mi corazón.

¿Quién es la más hermosa y la dueña de tu corazón?

Para que quieres que te lo diga, creo que sabes la respuesta- la observa con una sonrisa.

Quiero escuchar tu respuesta- se pone seria.

Se levanta va junto a ella, le sujeta las manos y le susurra: Esta sentada junto a mí.

Gracias - se sonroja bastante.

¿Qué agradeces, el que te diga la verdad- regresa a su lugar.

No sé si todo lo que dijiste será verdad, pero te agradezco el que estés a mi lado, el que me ames.

¿Qué van a ordenar?- el mesero (inoportuno)

Sopa de galets, bistec y de postre... crema catalana– responde ella luego de observar la carta.

Lo mismo- dice él.

Estoy a tu lado por que sabes lo que siento por ti, cuando te conocí me dijiste que lo más importante para ti era casarte con un hombre que complaciera todos tus caprichos, ahora te pregunto¿qué es lo que tiene que tener un hombre para que te cases con él?.

Solo una cosa, que me ame y que yo lo ame.

Vaya, no creí que fuera a escucharte decir algo así nunca- le sujeta las manos.

¿Por qué?

Eres tan diferente de la muchacha que conocí hace unos meses.

¿Cuál te gustaba más esta o la anterior?

Esta, por que es la que me ama y la que yo amo, Sango cuando termines el tratamiento y tu carrera quiero que nos comprometamos.

Miroku te amo, pero tú sabes todo lo que hice y...

Y por eso te amo, eso me trajo a ti, te amo con todos tus errores y tu pasado y no quiero que cambies nada.

La cena transcurre de lo más tranquila y ya entrada la noche se van para la casa, donde entran besándose y al llegar a la puerta de su habitación él le dice: gracias por tu compañía, me divertí mucho, espero y tengamos muchas salidas como esta.

Las gracias te la doy yo a ti, buenas noches- ella se voltea y se dirige a su cuarto.

Espera- la toma del brazo.

¿Qué se te ofrece?.

Quédate conmigo.

Ella lo observa pero no responde nada.

Miroku se le acerca la besa muy tiernamente y le repite: quédate conmigo.

¿Estás seguro que eso quieres?

Claro que sí.

Miroku toma las manos de Sangomientras a la habitación.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A**¿qué pasara? Ja, ja, ja los dejare con la duda hasta el próximo capítulo.** Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que apoyaron a "En ausencia de ti" y comunicarles que ganó, muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**Agradezco a Arisa por la auda con este capi.**

JESZAS111


	10. ES POR AMOR

Hola, Bien entre el cole y la güeva aún así esta listo, con eso que tengo que ir hasta el domingo mi vida es miserable T.T, agradeceré los reviews y dejo de tanta papada para que disfruten el capitulo.

**S4NGOK41B4**: hola, lo corte por que lo que leerás lo compensa y con creces, el fic pues ya lo estas leyendo, gracias por tus valiosas opiniones y por la felicitación, cuídate mucho, bye.

**Erzebeth Snape**: hello, sorry por lo dejarte así, pero aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste y si no pues mándame un tomatazo XD, cuídate, xao.

**Elen-Ses**: hola, veré que hacer con Inuyasha te lo prometo, a mi me llego la reacción de Sango y yo hago a Miri cebiche por infiel, pero como veras las cosas van muy en serio, te complaceré con lo de Ayame, gracias por todas tus palabras me animas a seguir adelante, yo también te extraño y disculpa si no te he escrito pero he tenido unas semanas de locura donde a puras cachas he terminado los capítulos, por cierto este es tuyo, bueno, cuídate mucho, TQM, sayonara.

**Frani-Chan**: hello, imoto, que te diré, paciencia pues ya estoy al borde de la locura con el colegio, aquí esta la continuación espero te guste, y no haré nada indebido XD, cuídate, xao.

**CAPITULO 10**

**ES POR AMOR**

**Que arte tienen tus besos para enloquecerme**  
**Que arte que tiene tu sexo para hacerlo como nadie  
Que arte de saber que quiero y que necesito  
Y para sacarme del abismo y rescatarme **

Es por amor ,  
Que todava existen cosas imposibles.  
Es por amor,  
Que si hay miedo a perderla caes y te rindes.  
Es por amor,  
Que todava crees en las ilusiones.  
Es por amor,  
Que ahora estoy contigo y vivo cada noche.

Cuando el amor llega así de repente,  
Cuando el amor llega así ynos convierte,  
Cuando el amor es verdad,  
Cuando el amor es total.

Cuando el amor come y duerme contigo,  
Cuando el amor es compinche y amigo,  
Es verdad, es total.

En el capítulo anterior

Las gracias te la doy yo a ti, buenas noches- ella se voltea y se dirige a su cuarto.

Espera- la toma del brazo.

¿Qué se te ofrece?.

Quédate conmigo.

Ella lo observa pero no responde nada.

Miroku se le acerca la besa muy tiernamente y le repite: quédate conmigo.

¿Estás seguro que eso quieres?

Claro que sí.

Miroku toma las manos de Sango mientras a la habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación de Miroku, ella queda visiblemente sorprendida al observar todo iluminado a media luz, la cama llena de pétalos de rosas, velas a románticas y de fondo una música muy suave.

¿Sorprendida?- la sujeta por la cintura.

Por supuesto, me encanta.

Que bien, por que me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor- se agacha para quitar las zapatillas de la joven, luego él se quita los zapatos, después de eso Sango comienza a besar el cuello de Miroku, quitándole la corbata y el saco, mientras él trata de bajar el zippper del escote la carga para recostarla muy delicadamente sobre la cama, en tanto ella se voltea para acostarse sobre él y así desabotonarle la camisa besando muy apasionadamente el abdomen y el cuello del muchacho.

Al desabotonarle por completo la camisa Sango vuelve a los labios de Miroku que le pone las manos en el rostro para hacer más intenso el beso, se separa de ella y le besa los hombros para deslizar sus manos bajo el escote, mientras ella cierra los ojos para disfrutar más aquellos besos y caricias.

Luego de unos momentos Sango se voltea para quedar nuevamente sobre Miroku y mientras le besa el cuello y el pecho le da uno que otro mordisco, para ir descendiendo hasta llegar al ombligo donde se detiene e introduce su lengua, luego de juguetear un rato le pasa la lengua por todo el pecho hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, él no hace más que disfrutar el momento.

Miroku baja el zipper del escote muy delicadamente y se voltea para quedar sobre ella, le acaricia las piernas, así que manda a volar la camisa, le quita el escote y se queda parado contemplando a Sango.

Él regresa a la cama y hace por quitarle el strapless.

¿Cuál es la prisa, no te apresures y disfrutemos al máximo del momento- dice ella con la respiración acelerada.

Necesito amarte- se acuesta sobre ella besándole los hombros y el cuello, al rato comienza a descender hasta llegar a sus senos para así deshacerse del molesto strapless que impedía ver los senos de la castaña, se agacha hasta llegar a su vientre, mientras toca la entrepierna de la joven.

Sango se muerde el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún gemido, Miroku deja de besarla y sonríe al ver que ella de derrite con cada beso, con cada caricia- ¿No me digas que ya estas excitada?.

Sí¿por qué?

Por que esto solo es el calentamiento- se levanta de sobre Sango se sienta a un lado de la cama sentando a la chica sobre él, estando así Sango muerde levemente la oreja de Miroku y le introduce la lengua, mientras le quita la coleta.

Te ves muy guapo así- dice ella revolviéndole el cabello.

Miroku introduce uno de los pezones de Sango en su boca y luego de succionarlo, lo muerde levemente, dejando una pequeña marca, luego de un rato repite la misma operación en el otro pezón, ella solo arquea la espalda para sentir más aquella succión que la enloquece.

Cuando Miroku finaliza con sus senos, Sango se pega mas a él y lo hace recostarse sobre la cama- quieres que juguemos, esta bien- hábilmente desabrocha el cinturón de Miroku, levanta una ceja al ver el bulto formado entre sus pantalones, le baja con mucha paciencia el zipper y luego introduce una de sus manos entre los boxers donde comienza a acariciar el miembro de Miroku.

Él deja escapar varios gemidos por la sensación de placer que le producen las caricias de Sango, se voltea y queda sobre ella mientras vuelve a los labios de la joven su lengua recorre toda su boca y ella pasa su otra mano por la espalda de Miroku, que de repente se levanta para así deshacerse del estorboso pantalón.

Sango contempla el atlético cuerpo de Miroku, el abdomen bien definido, la musculatura de los brazos y le dice empleando un tono de voz muy sensual: no te vayas a quitar el boxer todavía, quiero jugar un ratito más.

Miroku vuelve a la cama a besar el cuello de Sango y sus manos recorren cada centímetro del cuerpo de la castaña, luego de un rato deja sus labios y besándole toda la mejilla llega al iodo y le susurra¿cuanto más vas a torturarme?.

Un poquito más- responde ella volviendo a los labios de Miroku para comenzar una guerra de lenguas.

Ante la respuesta él se separa de los labios de Sango y comienza a besarla del cuello hacia abajo, al llegar al vientre se detiene, introduce sus dedos en la lencería y se la quita muy delicadamente, mientras acaricia la intimidad de la joven que ya esta bastante húmeda.

¿Por qué me haces eso?- esta jadeando.

Para continuar jugando- vuelve a acostarse sobre ella que se vuelve loca de deseo al sentir el miembro erecto de Miroku haciendo presión sobre su vientre, siguen besándose, de repente ella se separa de él para susurrarle:

Miroku todo esto es increíble, pero ya no lo resisto, te necesito dentro de mí ahora.

Él sonríe se levanta de la cama a quitarse la única prenda que traía puesta y vuelve sobre Sango, a quien le separa las piernas, la besa muy apasionadamente y le pregunta¿estás lista?

Mi amor, no gastes tu tiempo preguntando, que esperas hazlo.- sube sus piernas a la cintura de Miroku, quien entra en ella, luego de besarla muy apasionadamente comienza a mover sus caderas.

Sango no hace mas que gemir de placer, al igual que el hombre que era el causante de esas sensaciones y que le esta entregando todo su ser. Miroku vuelve a los labios de Sango para hacer más rápidas sus entradas y salidas.

Sango solo se deja llevar por la sensación de placer que recorre todo su cuerpo, de repente comienza a sentir algo así como una especie de presión en su vientre, una de las entradas que es más profunda que todas las anteriores, y esto hace que un placer increíble recorra todo su ser.

Miroku- le aruña la espalda mientras se aferra a él al sentir que había llegado a su máximo.

Si- siente a la castaña apretarlo en su interior y aquello lo hace llegar a su clímax, dejando correr su esencia en el interior de ella.

Luego de unos momentos, Te amo- dice ella algo entrecortada, bastante sudada, tratando de recuperar el aliento y dejando a Miroku acomodar su cabeza en su hombro, mientras una de sus manos se posa en el pecho de la chica.

Mi vida, vaya que está acelerado- dice él intentando recuperar el aliento.

¿ De qué hablas?- trata de calmarse, mientras le dibuja figuritas en la espalda.

De tu corazón, esta muy acelerado, late a mil por hora.

Seguro que el tuyo esta igual o más acelerado que el mío- levanta el rostro del muchacho para besarlo muy tiernamente.

Tienes razón.

Ya fue suficiente, deja que me relaje para disfrutar con calma lo que acaba de pasar- cierra los ojos y juega con el cabello de Miroku.

Muy bien, pero ten presente que todo lo que acaba de pasar es solo por que te amo con todo mi ser- sale del interior de Sango muy lentamente mientras ella deja escapar un suspiro.

Eso es lo único que quería escuchar- sonríe al ver por la ventana que el cielo comienza a teñirse de anaranjado, - tengo sueño- se cubre con una de las sábanas para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

Miroku se queda unos instantes contemplándola luego él también se duerme.

Horas después al despertarse y ver a Sango a su lado le susurra: te amo y quiero amanecer a tu lado toda mi vida.- se levanta de la cama, busca los boxers y luego de ponérselos regresa a cubrir con la sábana el cuerpo de Sango que duerme boca a bajo muy a gusto, y le llaman la atención varias marcas en la espalda de la joven.

Cuando va a salir de la habitación, Sango que acaba de despertar le dice: si que eres 1,2,3 pura acción, como se te ocurre dejarme sola, después de lo que pasó ayer al menos quiero un beso de los buenos días.

No creí que fueras a despertarte tan pronto, iba a traerte el desayuno- regresa a la cama.

No quiero desayuno, solo quiero que me beses.

Bien- la besa muy apasionadamente hasta que el oxígeno les hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse.

Supongo que luego de lo que paso anoche tengo derecho a suponer que hay una relación entre nosotros- dice él.

Supones bien- se levanta de la cama y va para el baño- ¿me acompañas?- pregunta desde adentro.

Por supuesto- entra con ella.

En la bañera mientras él le da masajes y le besa el cuello, le pregunta¿qué fue lo que te paso en la espalda?

Te refieres a esto- se incorpora y aparta el cabello.

Sí.

Es una de esas cosas que odio recordar.

Esta bien no me lo digas- trata de remediarlo pues ve que había cometido una indiscreción.

Te lo voy a contar, estas marcas que tengo en la espalda son el resultado de una golpiza que me dio mi padre.

No tenia idea, créeme si lo hubiera sabido no te lo pregunto.

Basta, vamos a darnos prisa, creo que es momento de que te cuente un poco más de mi vida.

Salen del baño, luego bajan a desayunar, cuando terminan Miroku le dice: quiero mostrarte algo, por favor acompáñame.

Sango lo sigue y se sorprende al ver que van a la habitación de la señora Hittomi- Miroku estas seguro, que quieres hacer esto.

Por supuesto, entra- abre la puerta.

Ella queda mas sorprendida al ver que el cuarto esta impecable.

Aquí murió mi madre- dice él con la voz algo entrecortada.

Lo siento tanto- lo abraza.

Ya que estamos hablando del pasado, cuéntame que es lo que querías decirme.

Voy a confesarte porque no me gusta expresar lo que siento, veras yo tenia 10 años mi padre llego borracho, y sin ningún motivo me golpeo salvajemente, el resultado son las marcas en mi espalda, a pesar de que cuando me golpeó no derrame ni una lágrima, nadie sabe que los días que estuve en mi cama sin poder moverme a causa del dolor no hice mas que llorar.

Sango disculpa.

Cuando me levante jure que nunca mas iba a expresar mis sentimientos, hasta ahora casi lo había cumplido, pero tú me has hecho cambiar de una manera que casi ni yo misma lo creo, Miroku te amo, por favor llévame a visitar la tumba de Aome.

¿Estás segura que eso quieres?.

Por supuesto, pero quiero que estés a mi lado.

Esta bien, vamos.

Salen en uno de los autos (un Lamborghini) y durante el camino ninguno de los 2 dice nada.

Al llegar y quedar frente a la loza de mármol de la tumba de Aome, Sango se queda estática, hasta que Miroku le pregunta¿te sientes bien?.

Por supuesto que estoy bien- dice ella con una voz muy tenue.

Aome perdóname, si no te hubiera obligado a acompañarme esa noche- unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

Vamos Sango si quieres llorar hazlo, te juro que no se lo voy a decir a nadie- la abraza por detrás.

Ella se voltea y las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos mientras solloza descontroladamente, pone su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho que la abraza y la deja llorar durante un buen rato.

Desahógate, eso te va a hacer mucho bien- la pega mas a su cuerpo.

Luego de mucho llorar, ya vámonos- dice ella soltado a Miroku y limpiándose unas lágrimas.

Como quieras- al volver a la casa lo primero que ella hace es ir a descansar a su cuarto, ya que emocionalmente había sido demasiado, mientras Miroku va a ver la TV.

* * *

Al otro día cuando llegan a al U Miroku le dice: soy muy descuidado, lo había olvidado en unas semanas hay una cena muy importante en mi casa, puros negocios, pero va a asistir mi padre y quiero que tú me acompañes como mi pareja. 

Será un placer.

Más grande que el que te hice sentir la otra noche- le susurra él.

Por supuesto que no, y si quieres hoy podemos jugar un poco diferente- una sonrisa de malicia se apodera de los labios de ella.

Excelente idea, te veo a la salida- la besa muy apasionadamente y se va Ayame e Inuyasha que lo vieron todo y van a averiguar que pasó.

Sango, que te dio Miroku el otro día estabas furiosa con él, tan buena estuvo la cena que hoy estás mas que feliz.

No tienes idea me llevo a cenar a un lugar precioso, estuvimos conversando y salimos de allí ya bastante tarde, nos fuimos para la casa y me invito a pasar la noche con él.

¿Aceptaste?

Por supuesto, esa ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Entonces... debo suponer que Miroku es excelente haciéndolo.

Tal vez, tal vez no, eso no te lo voy a contestar, lo que si voy a decirte es que cuando lo hice con él sentí algo que no había sentido nunca, me sentí feliz, amada, no sabría decírtelo, pero por primera vez en mi vida lo hice sintiendo algo por el hombre que me acompañaba.

Bien por ti, al fin estas madurando, entonces con Miroku no fue solo sexo.

No Ayame, con Miroku fue algo distinto... hicimos el amor.

Lo veo y no lo creo, has cambiado de una manera increíble, no te pareces casi en nada a aquella muchacha interesada y soberbia.

Viniendo de ti Ayame, eso es un cumplido.

Sango dime¿se cuidaron?

¿Porque lo preguntas?.

No contestes mi pregunta con otra pregunta, solo responde.

Claro crees que viviendo con él no iba a tomar alguna medida de precaución; mira :1.En mis planes no esta embarazarme aún. 2.Terminar mi carrera es lo más importante. 3. En este momento recibo terapia varias veces a la semana para superar mi "problemas", crees que sería responsable de mi parte buscar un embarazo.

No, pero en tus prioridades no incluiste a Miroku y creí que él era lo mas importante para tí.

A él lo amo por sobre todas las cosas y eso quiero que quede bien claro.

Mientras tanto Miroku le contó a Inuyasha todo lo que sucedió y este le dice: lo sabia la rechazaste porque habías planeado algo especial, y luego tú la invitas a que pase la noche contigo.

Mira que yo la haya invitado no es importante, lo que importa es que ahora estoy mas que seguro que ella y yo nacimos para estar juntos.

Entonces Sango debe ser toda una tigresa en la cama, por que te dejo mas loco de lo que eres- dice Inuyasha en tono de burla.

Los caballeros no tenemos memoria, pero me muero de ganas por repetir un encuentro como ese.

* * *

A la salida. 

Sango hoy tenemos terapia.

¿Tenemos, tengo querrás decir guapo.

Quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, no quiero dejarte ni un solo momento.

¿De verdad?- acerca su rostro al de Miroku.

Sí, quiero estar contigo para siempre, desde que te conozco cambiaste mi vida te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi.

A veces pienso que no te merezco... luego de todo lo que hice.

Dejemos atrás el pasado, te amo- vuelve a besarla.

No más de lo que yo te amo a ti- se besan muy tiernamente.

¡Feh! Ya déjense de tanta cursilería y váyanse a la famosa terapia porque si sigo viéndolos par de " tortolitos" me voy a enfermar.

Esta bien nos vamos¿estás seguro que no quieres acompañarnos Inuyasha?- pregunta ella sonriendo.

Tal vez otro día, tengo que ir a buscar a Kikyou.

Ok - Dice ella se va a la terapia y decide no contarle nada de lo que pasó con Miroku

a Sesshomaru al menos temporalmente

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A**: **Elen** **amiga este capítulo es tuyo, por tu paciencia y por que sos una de las personas que mas me motivan a ponerme las pilas con los fics, gracias.**

**GRACIAS POR TUS VALIOSOS CONSEJOS MIZUHO-SAMA**

Creen que esto ya esta listo y servido... pues no es cierto... les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo tiene algo bastante inesperado.

Por lo que más quieran y si les queda un poco de piedad, déjenme reviews. La canción es de Alexabdre Pires y el vídeo está de a 10. Bueno se despide,

JESZAS111


	11. COMPLICACIONES

Hola, he regresado, novedades, ninguna, solo la misma rutina aburrida de siempre S, sumado a eso tuve una semana de exámenes espantosa (pero me fue de lujo por que estudie, MILAGRO) gracias por sus reviews, son mi inspiración.

**Frani-chan: **hola, me alegra te gustara el capi y en especial el lemon y claro que pongo la advertencia, entre niña grande y mujer pequeña me quedare con el primero, saber que estarás allí me da muchos ánimos de seguir, gracias, cuídate mucho y actualiza, bye.

**S4NGOK41B4: **hola May! como siempre gracias por tu apoyo en todas y cada una de mis locuras, me alegra te gustara el capi y espero que tu mente llegara a una conclusión como la que veras, se quieren de demasiado y eso será determinante en este fic, cuídate, xao.

**Erzebeth Snape: **hola! me alegra saber que la espera si valió la pena, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por los ánimos, espero te agrade este capi, cuídate, ciao.

**Tsuki- ummi kaze: **hola! créeme al recibir tu review muy sentí muy halagada, o sea, pensé, un fic mío con ese efecto 0.0 muchísimas gracias por todos los ánimos que me das y cada vez que pueda actualizare e intentaré no hacerlos esperar tanto, saludos, cuídate, good bye.

**Sango-Chan: **hola! wow me dejaste muy sorprendida, y con lo que dijiste de mí hasta me sonroje XD, gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capítulo, cuídate, sayonara.

**Kazaana: **hola! sorry por dejarlo allí pero supongo que debo terminar en algo emocionante para que haya interés, gracias por los ánimos e intentare no demorar mucho, cuídate, xao.

**Elen-Ses: **hello! Ay no que pena, gracias por tu review y la felicitación al leerlo me sonroje como no tenés idea, y sip tu fic llevara lemon, pues veras Miri es el reflejo del hombre que yo quiero y no tendré... por que no existe S sorry por no mencionar a Sessh en el anterior... sobre si habrá más lemon pues lo decidiré a medida siga avanzando XD, el cole me tiene 0 neuronas, pero bueno, un placer saber que disfrutaste el capítulo, cuídate mucho, besos, bye.

**CAPITULO 11**

**COMPLICACIONES**

Cierta tarde luego de salir de clases Ayame y Sango van caminando para encontrarse con sus novios cuando, de repente frente a ellas se va a poner Koharu.

Vaya, es sorprendente, hace mucho no te veía.

Koharu, sinceramente no tengo ninguna intención de discutir contigo, por favor, déjame en paz.

¿Por qué, te pongo nerviosa- se le acerca delineando sus labios con sus lengua.

No, así que quítate.

¿Por qué muñequita?- y sin más le clava un beso, por unos segundos la castaña se queda pasmada y al reaccionar, la golpea fuertemente.

No sé que te traigas estúpida, pero a mí no me vuelves a poner las manos encima nunca, por que te arrepientes¿te quedo claro?.

Antes te detestaba, ahora no, Sango linda, en aquella ocasión no fuiste tan agresiva, es mas casi me atrevería a decir que fuiste dulce- le susurra- bueno, bye.

Describir el impacto que tuvieron las últimas palabras de Koharu en la castaña sería imposible.

Sango, Sango respóndeme¿estás bien?- pregunta la pelirroja que ve que su amiga está pasmada.

No, no estoy bien, Ayame, ella... Koharu es la tipa de aquella noche- esta bastante alterada.

Cálmate, no te pongas así, eso es pasado, mírate ahora, estas casi terminando tu tratamiento, a un poco mas de un semestre de acabar tu carrera con excelencia, tienes un hombre que te ama y al que amas, deja el pasado en el pasado.

Tienes razón, vámonos, esos hombres deben de estar desesperados.

Al encontrarse con Miroku y Sesshomaru ambos notan algo alterada a la castaña pero el primero decide preguntar después y Sessh que mejor esperara la terapia.

Luego de una tarde muy amena, cada cual regresa a su casa, donde luego de algo de insistencia Miroku logro descubrir lo que inquietaba a Sango.

Mi amor, ya lo hablamos te amo con tu pasado, y lo que hiciste ya no me importa, te amo, lo que si me sorprende es saber que esa tiene esos gustos.

**

* * *

Semanas Después **

Entre abrazos, besos, caricias, y sobre todo noches de amor llego el día de la cena, que desgraciadamente fue planeada en medio de una semana de exámenes, Sango que ha modificado la decoración de la casa, pero tuvo que insistir muchísimo para que Miroku la dejara cocinar. Ella esta súper estresada tiene encima los exámenes y el saber que todo para esa cena tiene que quedar perfecto es algo difícil de sobrellevar.

Maron vete a arreglar la mesa- dice Sango.

Eri, busca a Miroku y dile que necesito hablar con él ahora.

Si- dicen ambas al mismo tiempo y salen de la cocina.

Esa mujer se comporta como si fuera la dueña de la casa, cambiando la decoración, dando ordenes- dice Eri.

Tienes razón, pero es por que el joven se lo ha permitido- dice Maron.

Aquí se va a hacer lo que Sango diga sin discutir, además es muy probable que ella llegue a ser la señora de esta casa- dice Miroku que escucho accidentalmente la conversación.

Discúlpenos joven- dicen ambas muy apenadas.

Joven, la señorita quería hablar con usted- dice Eri.

Gracias, voy a ver que necesita- se va para la cocina.

Al entrar se queda un rato viendo a la castaña, de repente se le acerca la sujeta de la cintura y le besa el cuello y sube hasta llegar a su oído para susurrarle: creo que sería muy excitante si lo hacemos aquí.

Sango se voltea lo besa y le dice: la cocina es un buen lugar para hacerlo es más me encanta la idea, pero tengo ganas de que lo hagamos en la piscina, y lo más importante no te quiero aquí probando las cosas antes de tiempo.

Lo siento- sale llevándose una cuchara con salsa.

Y entre escenas parecidas pasó toda la mañana, al llegar la noche Maron esta sirviendo unas copas y al verla Miroku le dice¿quién te dijo que sirvieras vino?

La señorita joven.

¿Por qué?- su voz denota cierta molestia

Por que el que yo tenga tenga problemas con el alcohol no es un motivo para que no les ofrezcas nada a tus invitados, sería una descortesía- dice Sango que viene bajando las escaleras vistiendo un vestido azul claro, bastante abierto del pecho y que termina en un pico.

Estás riquísima, digo guapísima.

Gracias mi amor, tú también estás riquísimo- le sonríe al verlo de traje ya que él detestaba vestirse formal- así como te ves no quiero que venga nadie, deseo que vayamos solamente tú y yo a una habitación y me hagas el amor.

Aún puedo cancelarlo todo y cumplir tus deseos- la pega a su cuerpo.

En ese momento suena el timbre, Maron va a abrir la puerta y deja a Ayame y a Sesshomaru en la sala.

Al llegar a la sala¿Ayame que haces aquí?- pregunta Sango.

Pues mi novio me pidió que lo acompañara a una cena de negocios, pero no me dijo con quien era, creí que iba a ser muy aburrido, pero si tú estas aquí estoy segura que ambas vamos a sobrevivir.

¿Quieren tomar algo?- pregunta ella.

Estás muy guapa- dice Sesshomaru viendo a Sango.

Gracias- se sonroja levemente.

Por cierto veo que tú das las ordenes¿por qué?

Por que Sango es la futura señora de esta casa- dice Miroku, tomándole las manos.

Te vas a casar¿por qué no me lo habías dicho, Inuyasha se va a ir de espaldas cuando lo sepa, mira que eres mala como te guardas algo así solo para ti- dice Ayame.

¿Cuándo sepa que?- pregunta Inuyasha que va llegando.

¡QUE SANGO SE CASA!.

En serio vaya que me sorprendes, no lo puedo creer- dice él viendo a Miroku con cara de incredulidad.

No, no, no, ustedes están malinterpretando las cosas, Miroku y yo apenas comenzamos una relación, así que no podemos estar pensando en matrimonio- dice ella algo tensa.

No me digas que te da miedo la idea de casarte- dice Ayame con cara de picaría.

No, es solo que no me siento preparada para algo tan importante.

Bueno, en medio de todo esto había olvidado presentarles a Kikyou- dice Inuyasha.

Miroku Hittomi, un placer señorita- le besa la mano y la observa.

Buenas noches- dice Sesshomaru que imita la acción de Miroku.

Ayame y Sango se ven y al fin dicen: Mucho gusto Kikyou.

Mucho gusto- dice Kikyou.

Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza- dice Kaidewaki.

Ahora que ya estamos todos que les parece si pasamos al comedor- dice Miroku.

Magnífico es lo más sensato que he escuchado en lo que va de la noche- dice Inuyasha aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

Todos están cenando sin decir nada, lo único inusual es que el señor Hittomi esta muy atento viendo a Sango y ella aunque se siente incomoda solo disimula, de repente Inuyasha que ya estaba harto de ese silencio dice: Miroku tienes una cocinera excelente, esto esta delicioso, felicítala de mi parte y de paso me la recomiendas.

Hazlo tú mismo, quien se encargo de todo esta aquí.

¿Quién fue, No me lo digas, fuiste tú- dice Inuyasha, viendo a Sango.

Si, me alegra que todo sea de tu agrado.

¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunta Kaidewaki sin dejar de observarla.

Soy Sango Mikimoto, un placer señor Hittomi.

El placer es todo mío cuéntame, por cierto apoyo al joven, cocinas exquisito, cuentame ¿dónde conociste a mi hijo?

Gracias por los cumplidos, a Miroku lo conocí en la Universidad señor.

Vaya, pero tu apellido no me suena en lo absoluto¿puedes decirme de qué familia vienes?

Mi apellido no le resulta familiar ya que mi madre es una sirvienta, mi padre hace años que murió y si estudio en esa Universidad es gracias a su hijo.

Magnifico, quiero brindar por usted señorita que es un claro ejemplo que no importa de donde se venga, siempre hay que buscar sobresalir- alza la copa.

Muchas gracias señor, pero me va a disculpar, yo no tomo.

Vamos, no me haga ese desaire una copa no le hace mal a nadie.

A mí si, ya que soy alcohólica.

Esto si que me sorprende, quien diría que una señorita tan linda como usted tiene problemas con el alcohol- dice él con mucho sarcasmo.

Papá, por favor- interviene Miroku.

Sesshomaru ¿y tu padre?- pregunta Kaidewaki.

Muy bien gracias, señor Hittomi, y comienzan a hablar de la bolsa de valores, de las acciones, de las telecomunicaciones etc, etc. Ayame, Kikyou, Inuyasha y Sango no están poniendo nada de atención, cuando.

¿Es cierto que estudias arquitectura?

Perdón- dice Sango que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

No me gusta repetir las cosas¿estudias arquitectura?.

Sí señor, solo me falta un semestre para concluir.

Que bien, luego quiero hablar contigo, pero cambiando de asunto, Miroku tu prometida viene a visitarte la próxima semana.

Todos voltean a ver a Miroku.

Papá entre ella y yo no hay nada, tengo 3 años sin ver a Kira.

Pues búscala y habla con ella porque ya comenzó con todos los preparativos para la boda.

¡CON PERMISO DE QUIEN!- dice Miroku muy alterado.

Miroku¿es verdad que estas comprometido?- pregunta Sango que siente un nudo en la garganta y en ese momento su único deseo es no estar allí.

Sí, lo estoy pero...

Me disculpan no me había fijado en la hora- se levanta toma las llaves del corvette y sale sumamente confundida.

Todos se quedan en silencio viendo a Miroku hasta que Ayame se levanta y le dice: eres un patán, idiota, Sango te ama¿cómo demonios le haces una cosa de estas?.

¿Ella y tú tenían una relación seria?

Si papá y nos íbamos a comprometer cuando ella terminara su carrera.

Es cierto que ella es mucho es mucho más hermosa que Kira, pero ella misma dice que es alcohólica, eso solo te va a traer problemas además, no es de nuestra clase, si vas a divertirte con ella hazlo, nadie te lo va a impedir, pero formalizar es demasiado, además su relación no iría hacia ningún lado.

¡Aunque así fuera Sango es la mujer a la que amo, no quiero que hables así de ella! en cuanto a la clase créeme, vale mas que muchas de nuestras "señoritas de sociedad" que conozco, no te entiendo, creí que tú mejor que nadie deberías de entenderme, después de todo lo que paso con mi madre

Y por eso misma razón te lo digo, hijo no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir de nuevo lo que pasó con tu madre.

* * *

Sango que va conduciendo a exceso de velocidad se va a meter a una disco, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza... emborracharse, ya que sentía que todo lo que había sucedido solo había sido un juego, al entrar a la disco se va a sentar a la barra. 

¿Qué desea tomar señorita?- pregunta el de la barra.

Una botella de cinta roja.

Él de la barra le da una copa.

¿Qué no entiendes¡quiero la botella!

Disculpe- le pasa la botella.

Antes de tomarse el primer trago miles de pensamientos dan vuelta en la cabeza de la castaña, pero en ese momento solo desea olvidarse de todo lo que paso con Miroku.

A tu salud- murmura ella tomándose el primer trago.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A:.** mejor correré a ver donde me escondo, ya me enrede, que haré a partir de aquí, créanme que no sé, serán cosas inesperadas pero me esforzare al máximo por que sigan gustándoles, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews (al capítulo anterior le fue muy bien y eso me tiene sumamente contenta n.n )

Como verán aquí saque mi lado morbo y masoca. **(Leo Gracias por la sugerencia)**

Please dejen sus reviews con sus sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos o lo que se les antoje, cuídense se despide,

**JESZAS111**


	12. NO HAY CIELO

Hola mis apreciadas lectoras, que les diré, pues nada, ya que no tengo nada que decir, solo que estoy exhausta por tan cosa, pero como de costumbre agradeceré su reviews a aquellas personas que me motivan a seguir con mis locuras XD, muchísimas gracias a:

**S4NGOK41B4**:hola amiga! Cómo estás, pues luego de leer tu extensísimo review solo te diré **n.n **me alegra causarte esa impresión cuídate mucho, xao.

**Frani-Chan**: hello! qué pasó con Leo, XD, imoto la verdad es que tus sugerencias me gustaron aunque me parecieron bastante trágicas (quien habla si adoro las tragedias n.n) lastimosamente veras que aquí las cosas se complican sin necesidad de matar a nadie, cuídate y gracias, bye.

**Elen-Ses**: hola! pues sip, es verdad el capí anterior me quedo flojo y me reí mucho con eso de que Kikyou trajo la mala suerte XD, que te digo pues no sé, ya vos sabes que pasara en este capítulo... ahora espero que te guste, muchas gracias por darme los ánimos que necesitaba para escribir, esta actualización es posible solo gracias a vos, cuídate, sayonara.

**Didiyasha**: hello! gracias por el apoyo, me alegra te gustara el capítulo anterior, respecto a Miroku y Sango ya veras la sorpresita que les prepare XD, ojalá y sea de tu agrado, cuídate, ciao.

**Kazaana**: hi! entiendo lo que sentiste al leer lo que le hice a Sango pero te aseguro que todo es por una "buena causa", y no, no estás loca, es normal, gracias por el apoyo, cuídate, good bye.

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 12

**NO** **HAY** **CIELO**

En la casa de Miroku

No es que yo quiera preocuparlos pero luego de esto es muy posible, por no decir que estoy seguro que Sango va a recaer- dice Sesshomaru.

¿Recaiga¡Maldición todo es mi culpa!.

¿Por qué acaso ya había tocado fondo?- pregunta el Sr. Hittomi.

Sí Sr. Hittomi; Miroku echándote la culpa no vamos a resolver nada, vamos a buscarla- dice Inuyasha.

Hijo estás loco¿para qué demonios quieres una mujer a la que ya todo el mundo poseyó? la quieres solo porque es buena en la cama.

Eso a tí no te importa, si no fueras mi padre te golpeaba, aún así te exigiré que la respetes, escúchame bien porque no pienso repetírtelo, Sango desde tu punto de vista no será el mejor partido, pero yo la amo estoy seguro, con quienes haya estado antes de mí, no me importa, esa mujer es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida ¿comprendes?

* * *

Luego de un rato en la disco Sango esta bastante borracha, un tipo se le acerca y comienzan tremendo rebane, cuando otro chavo le dice:

Oye imbécil¿por qué estás tocando a mi novia?.

Tu novia, ella se me estaba regalando, es una facilona... pero está muy rica, yo que tu mejor le ponía un collar y una cadena para andarla como a tu mascota- dice el tipo de forma burlona.

A mi novia la respetas – lo golpea y se arma una pelea, y uno de los chavos sale cargando a Sango.

Kouga no estoy borracha.

Por favor, no intentes negarlo- la lleva cargada.

Está bien admito que se pasaron un poco los tragos, me siento increíblemente bien.

Nadie puede estar bien luego de tomar quien sabe cuanto alcohol.

Te exijo, que me bajes.

Está bien lo hago si me dices con quien andas.

Estoy sola vine en auto.

En auto, ok entonces dime¿cuál es tu auto?

El de allá.

Bien- le quita las llaves- para que veas que me preocupo mucho por ti, y te considero mi amiga te voy a dejar a tu casa porque si conduces así como estas vas a terminar muerta y no quiero eso sobre mi consciencia.

No quiero ir a mi casa, no quiero volver a ver a ese cretino- se pone a llorar.

No llores, te voy a llevar a mi casa para que descanses un poco- abre la puerta del pasajero y la sienta mientras él se va al del conductor- arranca el auto.

Sango por favor deja de llorar, lo que te pasó allí adentro es tu culpa te dije que no siguieras bebiendo porque te ibas a meter en problemas, mira como estás.

No me importa, solo quiero desaparecer, y no me regañes que ya no soy una niña.

Pues te comportas como tal- la voltea a ver pero ella ya esta dormida.

La lleva a su casa, sin despertarla la lleva cargada hasta su cuarto, le quita los zapatos para dejarla dormida en su cama, regresa al auto a sacar el bolso de la joven, se sienta a ver una película; al poco rato suena un celular y como no es el de él abre el bolso, saca el teléfono, al ver que dice Ayame llamando, contesta.

**Sango, al fin contestaste te he llamado como 25 veces¿dónde estas?**

**¿Quieres hablar con Sango?.**

**Sí¿quién habla?.**

**Habla Kouga, lo siento mucho pero no te puedo pasar a Sango.**

**¿Por qué no, pásamela ahora mismo semejante pedazo de idiota.**

**Oye linda, bájale a tus humos y no me insultes.**

**¡Te insulto lo que a mí se me dé la gana!**

**No te la paso pues está dormida para que se le pase la borrachera.**

**¿Qué esta borracha dijiste?**

**Sí, y no tengo idea de cuanto tomo pero se nota que fue muchísimo.**

**Maldición, dame tu dirección voy a pasarla a recoger ahora.**

**Ok, ya se donde queda llego en unos minutos**- toma el celular y les marca a todos para decirles: Sango apareció nos vemos en casa de Miroku.

Al tocar el timbre sale Kouga- vaya que eres rápida, no creí que de verdad fueras a venir por Sango.

¿Dónde esta?- pregunta Ayame que entra.

En mi habitación.

¿Y que hace en tu habitación, seguro que te aprovechaste de la situación- le dirige una mirada fulminante al muchacho.

Yo no sería capaz de aprovecharme de una mujer que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre.

Pero todo esto es culpa de ese imbécil.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que Sango se emborracho porque el hombre que le juro que la amaba está comprometido con una zorra, pero lo peor es que con eso va a tener que volver a comenzar su tratamiento.

Lo siento por ella, resulta que le vieron la cara¿de qué tratamiento hablas?.

Parece que sí y en cuanto al tratamiento es para dejar el alcohol - abre la puerta de la habitación.

¿Estás segura que te la quieres llevar?

Por supuesto, ni de broma la dejo así como está contigo.

Entonces yo la llevo a tu auto- la carga para dejarla en el asiento del pasajero.

Te lo agradezco mucho.

Ayame, dile a Sango que tal vez la próxima vez no haya quien la salve de acabar de colchón de cualquier tipo.

Con gusto se lo digo, buenas noches- arranca el auto.

* * *

En la casa de Miroku todos están en la sal cuando llega Ayame todos la ven, al fin Inuyasha se atreve a preguntar¿dónde está Sango?

Está en mi auto completamente borracha.

¿Borracha dijiste?- pregunta Sesshomaru con un tono que denota algo de molestia mientras observa al ojiazul.

Maldita sea, esto es mi culpa.

Sí, tienes toda la razón Miroku, pero que esperan hagan algo, alguno de ustedes vaya a sacarla de mi auto y llévenla a descansar a una habitación.

Yo voy por ella- dice Miroku.

Se va saca a la castaña del auto, la lleva a su habitación, donde le coloca el pijama para después quedarse un rato contemplándola, sale dejándola profundamente dormida sobre la cama; al bajar Ayame le dice: tu auto quedo en la casa de Kouga.

Mi auto no me importa, lo único que me importa es ayudar a Sango.

Y lo estabas haciendo, de no ser porque eres un tarado y le omitiste el pequeñísimo detalle de que estás comprometido.

¿Te vas o no te vas a casar?- pregunta Sesshomaru.

¿Porque la pregunta?.

No me contestes con otra pregunta responde sí o no, en buena parte la recaída de Sango es tu culpa, porque quería recuperarse solo por tí y por lo que tú sientes por ella, a pesar que te dije que no se lo dijeras porque a la larga eso iba a resultar perjudicial, si Sango quería superar sus adicciones era solo por ti, si no te tiene todo esto carece de sentido para ella y eso acaba de quedar más que demostrado.

No me voy a casar, si bien es cierto que estoy comprometido yo nunca he sentido nada por Kira, nuestro compromiso es algo que tiene que ver con los negocios de mi padre.

Entonces cuando se despierte habla con ella para que aclaren las cosas- dice Ayame.

Eso voy a hacer, Ayame muchas gracias por traer a Sango.

Bueno ahora que ya apareció esta problemática, creo que lo mejor seria que nos vayamos, pues ya es bastante tarde- dice Inuyasha viendo su reloj que marcaba las 2:57 a.m.

Tienes razón, Miroku mañana quiero a Sango temprano en mi consultorio, nos vemos- dice Sesshomaru le ofrece el brazo a Ayame.

Nosotros también nos vamos, que descanses- dice Kikyou tomando el brazo de Inuyasha.

Al quedar solo Miroku se tira al sofá a pensar en todo lo que pasó, en que tal vez su padre tenga razón y esa relación no vaya a ningún lugar, en que eso no estaría pasando si él no le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a Sango, con eso y mil cosas mas en la cabeza lo sorprende la salida del sol, va a su habitación a bañarse y luego que se cambia va a esperar frente a la habitación de Sango que se despierte pues le urge hablar con ella.

Al despertarse Sango se siente terrible, lo primero que hace es ir al baño a vomitar, después vuelve a la cama sintiendo que la cabeza le va a explotar, en eso entra Miroku que le dice: necesito que hablemos.

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, además tú no tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que haces- se sienta.

Pues aunque no quieras escucharme te voy a dar una explicación y la vas a escuchar, es cierto estoy comprometido pero yo siento nada por Kira.

Miroku no te voy a complicar la situación, en cuanto me sienta mejor me voy de tu casa. y no vas a volver a verme nunca.

Inuyasha tiene razón eres muy problemática que tan difícil puede ser entender que te amo, que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te vayas porque no me voy a casar con Kira, y si me voy a casar con alguien va a ser contigo- la abraza.

Yo no te convengo tu padre tiene razón, no soy la clase de mujer que merece un hombre como tú, déjame y búscate algo mejor.

Ahora te menosprecias, está bien, voy a hacer todo como quieres, si me dices que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros solo ha sido un juego, que yo solo fui uno más en tu vida y que no significo nada para ti.

Se separa de él y viendo al suelo le dice: todo esto ha sido solo un juego, solo has sido uno más en mi vida, nunca has significado nada para mi.

Dímelo viéndome a los ojos- pone su mano en la barbilla de la joven para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que le robaban el aliento.

Al verlo ella le dice: no puedo engañarte ni engañarme de esta forma, creo que lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, eres el único hombre con el que lo he hecho sintiendo algo, significas todo para mí y si tuviera que volver a vivirlo todo de nuevo, te juro que lo hago sin arrepentirme de nada.

Entonces acepta que sigamos nuestra relación, no te hagas ni me hagas esto, no lo merecemos y menos por un ridículo compromiso al que hoy le voy a poner un punto y final.

Vamos a intentarlo aunque yo sigo creyendo que lo mejor para ti es que me dejes, no resisto ningún tipo de presión, en este momento me siento terrible, esta vez me emborrache y no sé que vaya a pasar la próxima vez, lo más seguro es que voy volver a consumir éxtasis o a fumar.

Sé que no vas a hacerlo, te prometo que voy estar siempre a tu lado, perdóname por no prepararte para algo como lo de ayer, además vida solo hay una si se malgasta está no hay otra oportunidad, y estoy completamente seguro que está vida quiero pasarla contigo.

Te lo agradezco, ahora por favor sal, me voy a dar un baño para después bajar a desayunar contigo.

¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

Ahora no, me siento muy mal, pero te prometo que vamos a tratar de compensarlo luego.

No tardes mucho, te espero abajo.

* * *

En el comedor Miroku encuentra a su padre todavía muy sorprendido le pregunta¿qué haces tu aquí, no creo que vengas a desayunar.

Tienes razón, necesito hablar con Sango, claro si regreso, por que luego de cómo la vi ayer no me extrañaría que no se estuviera por aquí.

Si papá ella regreso es mas, está bañándose no debe tardar en venir¿de qué tienes que hablar con ella?.

Es algo personal.

Ambos se sientan a esperar que Sango baje, luego de un rato ella aparece y después de besar a Miroku ve al señor Hittomi para decirle:

Buenos días señor, está en su visita matutina.

No es ninguna visita, necesito hablar contigo, por favor siéntate.

Sango se sienta y ve a Miroku quien le da a entender que no sabe que hace allí su padre.

Mira muchacha te voy a hacer unas preguntas, me vas a contestar con la verdad entiendes¿cómo se llama tu madre?

Mi madre, para que quiere saber eso.

Solo contesta por favor.

Se llama Yuhra Akiko¿por qué?

¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tengo 25.

Necesito hablar con tu madre.

¡Con mi madre?.

Sí, entre más pronto mejor.

No entiendo nada¿de qué tiene que hablar con mi madre?.

Es algo muy importante, necesito que me lleves con ella ahora.

Yo no me llevo con mi madre, pero con gusto lo puedo llevar a donde ella vive para conversen.

Miroku lo mejor es que tú vengas con nosotros.

Todos salen, Sango y Miroku se van en el Lamborgini y van sin entender absolutamente nada a la casa de Yuhra.

* * *

Al llegar detienen los autos, cuando salen Sango dice: es allá señor, Miroku vámonos.

Sango, creo que sería conveniente que te quedarás por que lo que voy a hablar con tu madre te puede importar mucho.

No quiero.

Mi amor, quedémonos a escuchar lo que tiene que hablar- la sujeta de las manos.

Como quieras, nos quedamos pero que conste que contra mi voluntad.

Tocan la puerta, al abrir Yuhra ve a Sango y le pregunta¿qué haces aquí?.

Yo, nada Yuhra, estoy acompañando al señor que necesita hablar contigo aunque no me imagino el que tendrán ustedes en común.

Kaidewaki.

Yuhra sigues tan guapa, dime¿cómo has estado?

¡Nah¿Entonces si es cierto que ustedes se conocen?- pregunta Sango muy incrédula.

Sí, sí nos conocemos Sango, por favor pasen.

Yo jure que no volvía a poner un pie en tu casa, así que los espero afuera.

Si yo fuera tu mejor entraba lo que vamos a hablar puede interesarte mucho, deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada y entra- dice Kaidewaki.

Bien.

Yuhra, te preguntaras que hago aquí después de tantos años, pues tengo que hablar contigo pero antes déjame presentarte a mi hijo Miroku Hittomi.

Mucho gusto joven.

El gusto es mío señora- le besa la mano- no cabe duda que es tu madre se parecen muchísimo- le susurra a la castaña que solo ignora el comentario.

Yuhra mi hijo y tu hija son novios y planean casarse.

Eso no puede ser.

¿Y porque no Yuhra? Te duele ver que he alcanzado todo lo que me he propuesto, que nada ni nadie me lo ha impedido, que tengo un hombre joven, inteligente, guapo que me ama y es millonario.

Yuhra tu reacción me dice que ella es...

Sí.

¡Demonios, papá no entiendo nada, déjense de juegos, por favor explíquense y estén no hablando en clave¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?.

Se lo vas a decir tú o se lo digo yo Yuhra- ve a Sango.

Díselo tú.

Ya estoy harta de juegos, hablen de una vez- dice Sango para quien la paciencia no es ninguna virtud.

Sango tú y Miroku no se pueden casar

¿Por qué no? aunque no estés de acuerdo yo me voy a casar con Sango por que la amo, lo entiendes papá.

¡No la puedes amar!

Claro que puedo yo la amo, y ella es mi mujer.

¡Cállate!- lo golpea partiéndole el labio.

¿Por qué lo golpea? es verdad yo lo amo, él me ama y soy su mujer, si no le gusta lo lamento señor- se interpone entre ambos.

Sango, escúchame entre tú y Miroku no puede haber nada.

Si no puede al menos espero que haya una razón de peso.

No hay ninguna razón, es uno de sus malditos caprichos, Sango vámonos- dice Miroku quien está muy molesto.

No es un capricho y hay una razón de peso, Sango yo...

¿Usted qué? Hable de una vez.

Sango yo soy tu padre.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A:** +.+ creo que ya estoy muerta, sip mi cerebro está al borde de un colapso y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer sorry T.T

Tratare de componer las cosas aún no sé como, o tal vez no las componga depende de lo que se me ocurra XD.

Si creen que luego de esto merezco su valioso review please déjenmelo, cuídense,

**JESZAS111**


	13. AMOR PROHIBIDO

Hallo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo estoy cansada y tomándome un poco de tiempo para hacer lo que amo, o sea escribir, como imaginaran estoy muy ocupada con el colegio y como ya voy a entrar a exámenes de segundo parcial (el 22 de junio) así quien sabe cuando me pare por aquí de nuevo.

Lamento la tardanza pero actualizo lo más rápido que mi tiempo me lo permite, así que les imploro un poquito de paciencia, agradeceré a todas las personas con su valiosa opinión me motivan a continuar, gracias, ellas fueron:

**S4NGOK41B1**: hola Zely! Como siempre la primera XDD, que te digo, ya se me alegra que Rin te ayudara a encontrarle sentido a tu vida, pero mira que yo sin vos me sentiría muy mal ya que sos una de mis amigas más queridas, respecto a como salirme aún no lo sé pero ya lo resolveré, saludos a Sessh y a Rin n.n cuídate, bye.

**Frani-Chan**: hello chica! Pues me llega que podas saber las cosas eso si que ya no se como salirme del lío XDD, pero esperare iluminación divina, cuídate, auf wiedersehen (adiós en alemán).

**Leo**: hola mi amigo! Pues sorprenderte a vos es algo que me hace sentir bien ya que vos me has dado ideas excelentes, gracias por los reviews, pero lo que me pedís en esta ocasión no lo haré n.n U (en nombre de la poca humanidad que me queda), nos leemos, bye.

**Sango-Chan**: hi! pues sol me resta agradecerte por tu lindo review y por lo que decís de mí, me hiciste sentir muy bien, gracias, pues espero que disfrutes el capítulo y cuídate, bye. **P.D.: ¡VIVA DADDY YANKEE! n.n**

**Dark AngelSolicitude**: hola! pues no veo motivos para disculparte, créeme yo entiendo que el tiempo muchas veces hace falta, pues te pediré calma cuando leas este capítulo y sobre todo, no rompas la compu, cuídate, ciao.

**Comadreja Draconiana**: hola! que te diré pues cuando yo lo escribí pense lo mismo, pues muchas gracias por lo que decís del fic, agradezco mucho tus comentarios, cuídate, sayonara.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

¿¡Qué, disculpe creo que no lo escuche bien dijo lo que yo creo que dijo.

Si escuchaste que soy tu padre, entonces sí.

Ah, mire señor en tenido que escuchar muchas cosas ridículas en mi vida, pero esta se lleva el premio mayor, por favor, como pretende que le crea algo así- esta conteniéndose la risa.

No veo que te produce tanta gracia, tú eres mi hija.

Papá ya fue suficiente de este jueguito, por favor deja este teatro.

Le llamas teatro a que después de tantos años la vida me hace encontrarme con la hija que abandone hace tanto.

Ya basta, por favor no me llame hija.

Sango lo siento mucho, debí decirte la verdad desde el principio, tal vez así las cosas serian distintas, no debí ocultarte lo de tu padre- dice Yuhra.

Yuhra por lo que más quieras, haz algo bueno por mi una vez en tu vida, deja de seguirle el juego a este señor- su voz comienza a notarse ahogada.

Sango no es ningún juego, Kaidewaki Hittomi es tu padre.

No lo entiendo ¡porque diablos no me lo dijiste! Toda mi vida es una gran mentira, sabias que lo único que yo siempre quise fue ser millonaria y mientras el señor se ahogaba en dinero yo tuve que criarme como la hija de cualquier empleada, en este momento creo que eso ya no me importa, eso me ayudo a querer superarme, pero me estas alejando del único hombre al que realmente amo.

Hija, pídeme lo que quieras y lo vas a tener.

¡Usted no es mi padre, mi padre fue el desgraciado que me hizo esto- se levanta la blusa y se aparta el cabello enseñándole la espalda- es el único recuerdo que me queda de él.

Kaidewaki le ve la espalda y durante unos momentos no dice nada pero se estremece pues a pesar de los años las marcas se ven con claridad - Espero que ahora entiendas por que no te puedes casar con Miroku.

No les creo, si esto es cierto Yuhra, creí que luego de lo que paso en la U no te podía detestar más, pero si puedo, mi vida se esta derribando frente a mí y solo soy una espectadora, estoy harta de toda esta basura, Miroku vámonos- la voz se le está quebrando así que sale.

Miroku no te quiero cerca de ella, deja de verla como mujer y comienza a verla como lo que es, tu media hermana.

Papá, tú no sabes nada de la vida de Sango, con lo que le acabas de decir la puedes hundir definitivamente.

No lo creo, se nota que es una muchacha muy inteligente, luego de hacer un poco de coraje se va a olvidar de todo, por cierto dile que mañana paso por ella para que vea que todo lo que le digo es verdad.

Luego hablamos- sale tras Sango que esta en el auto.

Llévame con Sesshomaru, nunca he tenido paciencia pero esto es demasiado me estoy muriendo de ansiedad, de rabia.

Como quieras, pero tranquilízate - arranca el auto.

Durante la terapia

¿Sango que te pasa?

En primera ayer me emborrache, lo siento mucho, te he hecho perder tu tiempo.

Claro que no, desde que comenzamos sabíamos que posiblemente ibas a recaer, lo importante es que te levantes de nuevo, pero además de eso te paso algo mas, ¿qué fue?.

Es una ridiculez, el padre de Miroku dice que es mi padre.

Disculpa- una expresión de sorpresa se dibuja en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

Si escuchaste bien, imagínatelo, ¡que tontería!

¿Y si fuera cierto?

No puede ser, también tu te vas a prestar al juego de esos 2, por favor Sesshomaru lo habría esperado de cualquiera menos de tí.

Sango lo siento, pero lo que me acabas de decir es algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera, tienes que pensar bien las cosas, ¿qué pasaría si fuera cierto?.

Mi vida dejaría de tener sentido, Miroku y el amor que siento por él es todo lo que le da sentido.

Sango, si dices eso entonces si voy a pensar que todo lo que has conseguido ha sido en vano, porque dejaste la bebida y las drogas por Miroku y no por ti misma.

No quise decir eso, lo que sucede es que para serte sincera si me preocupa mucho lo que dijo el señor Hittomi.

Y por que no se hacen un examen de ADN y resuelven el problema.

Me da terror pensar que podrían dar positivo.

Mira has tenido un día muy difícil, vete a tu casa, come algo, te bañas con agua tibia y descansa para aclarar tus ideas.

Gracias por todo- se levanta y sale del consultorio.

Sango, ¿qué te dijo Sesshomaru?.

Que necesito descansar, por favor llévame a la casa.

Como gustes, durante todo el camino ninguno abre la boca al llegar Sango se va a su cuarto y Miroku a la sala, cenaron separados y por la noche él luego de cambiarse para dormir (duerme solamente con pantalón) se queda viendo la televisión un rato, después decide ir a la habitación de la castaña.

Abre la puerta sin hacer ruido, y allí esta ella durmiendo aunque no se ve muy tranquila, si había algo que le doliera era ver que ella no se sentía bien, se acerca a la cama y le besa la mejilla y comienza a subir hasta llegar a su oreja, le da un suave mordisco y ella le dice: no me molestes.

Ahora te molesto, eso si que me ofende, le quita la sabana y se acuesta sobre ella que al sentirlo decide despertarse por completo.

Miroku hoy he tenido un día muy...

Él la besa muy apasionadamente, luego de unos minutos, rompe el beso y comienza a descender por el cuello de la joven que se muerde el labio inferior para no dejar escapar el sonido de placer que le producen aquellos besos y caricias.

Miroku por su parte no deja de besarla, mientras le toca las piernas hace que ella se incorpore parcialmente y le quita el camisón. Sango atrae los labios de Miroku de regreso hacia los suyos y le pone los brazos al cuello para profundizar aquellos besos.

Sin mas él se levanta de la cama a quitarse el pantalón y regresa a seguir jugueteando con Sango quien ya solo lleva puesto el panty, esta muy concentrado besando los senos de la chica, y luego de un rato vuelve a sus labios, se recuesta en ella que siente el miembro de Miroku haciendo presión en su vientre y le dice bastante entrecortada: Miroku... por favor... detente.

¿Por qué, voy muy rápido, disculpa - le besa el cuello.

No, no es por eso, sencillamente no quiero hacerlo.

Sango tú cuerpo esta hablando por ti, y dice mas de lo que tu quieres, estas tan excitada como yo, y deseas que esto termine, que seamos uno solo.

Tal vez, pero lo que me dijo tu padre no para de darme vueltas en la cabeza, es muy serio.

Mi padre, mi padre, por favor me vas a decir que le creíste.

Tanto como creerle no, pero prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda, además, si como dices todo esto es una mentira, tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Como gustes, dijo que mañana vendría a buscarte para demostrarte la verdad, buenas noches- recoge el pantalón y sale de la habitación.

Durante el resto de la noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

Por la mañana, están desayunando y de vez en cuando se dirigen una que otra mirada, cuando.

Joven Miroku, su padre- dice Megumi.

Dile que pase.

Buenos días, ¿cómo durmieron, por sus caras se nota que no muy bien, ¿durmieron juntos?- pregunta el señor Hittomi poniéndose muy serio.

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!- dice Sango visiblemente molesta.

Cálmate hija, no te alteres tanto por una simple pregunta.

¡No me llame hija, que me molesta!.

Sango cálmate, no te enojes por mi padre, no vale la pena- le toma la mano.

Por favor, dejen esas demostraciones de cariño, me incomodan, terminen de comer los espero en la sala.

Mi amor, disculpa por lo de anoche, tienes razón, no vuelvo a presionarte, ahora por favor tranquilízate, y acompañemos a mi padre.

No, hay nada que disculpar, te amo- lo besa- ok, estoy lista, vámonos- se levanta y sale seguida por Miroku.

Se van a un laboratorio muy conocido en el país, al llegar

Buenos días señorita, podría decirle al doctor Myoga que Kaidewaki Hittomi esta aquí.

En un momento- levanta el teléfono – y le dice: pasen los esta esperando.

Myoga, que gusto verte, ¿cómo has estado?

Yo muy bien, Kaidewaki, dime, ¿cuál es el asunto de tanta importancia que querías tratar conmigo?.

Myoga, él es mi hijo Miroku, y ella es mi hija...

No me diga así que me molesta- lo ve con mucha rabia.

Como quieras, lo que sucede es que tuve una aventura con su madre y a pesar que sabia que ella existía nunca me preocupe, hasta hace mas o menos dos o tres noches cuando Miroku me la presento como su novia.

Lo escuchaste, sabia de mí, y le importo un rábano- murmura la castaña.

Mi amor, cálmate, veras que todo es solo un error- dice Miroku que le sujeta las manos.

Que historia, le sucede a muchos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?.

Quiero que nos practiques una prueba de ADN para acabar de una vez con todo esto.

Muy bien, siéntense voy por los tubos, y las jeringas.

Doctor, ¿en cuanto tiempo vamos a tener los resultados?- pregunta el ojiazul.

En un par de días.

¿DIAS, ¡ESTA LOCO, YO NO SOPORTARIA OTRA NOCHE COMO LA DE AYER, HAGA ALGO PERO YO QUIERO ESOS RESULTADOS HOY MISMO- grita Sango quien esta bastante alterada.

Se nota que es tu hija, le gusta mandar, muy bien, pueden tener los resultados hoy mismo, pero necesitare mas sangre- ve al señor Hittomi.

Como ella diga esta bien.

Luego de tomar las muestras, todos se van a la recepción, el tiempo que esperaron por los resultados se les hicieron eternas.

Muy bien, Kaidewaki, aquí están los resultados- dice Myoga.

Él los toma y los ve sin inmutarse, se los pasa a Sango y le dice: a ver si ahora te convences.

¡No, ¡No, esto no puede ser, tiene que haber una equivocación- se deja caer de rodillas varias lagrimas le ruedan por las mejillas y lo que comenzó como unas cuantas lagrimas en unos segundos se transformo en un llanto incontrolable, mientras la cordura y la razón abandonan por completo a la chica.

Sango cálmate- dice Miroku que la abraza y la levanta del suelo, dándole besos en la cabeza, mientras le susurra: todo va a estar bien, mi amor.

Espero y ahora si estén convencidos de que les dije la verdad, también espero que entiendan que su relación no es posible, Miroku llévala a tu casa a que se recupere de la impresión y mañana temprano la ayudas a buscar un departamento, o una casa si ella lo prefiere, pero no la quiero viviendo contigo, ¿comprendes?.

Miroku lo ve, no le contesta nada y sale llevándose a Sango que esta inconsolable, al llegar a la casa, luego de darle un té, consiguió que la joven se durmiera, se va al estudio a tomar- no puedo créelo, ¿por qué las cosas tienen que ser así, amo a esa mujer, daría mi vida para hacerla feliz y resulta que es mi media hermana, ¡MALDITA SEA!- coge una botella y la tira contra la pared, luego de un rato sube a su habitación para quedarse dormido.

Por la mañana luego de ducharse Miroku va a buscar a Sango a quien para su sorpresa encuentra preparando una maletas.

¿Qué haces?- pregunta mientras saca la ropa de las maletas a la misma velocidad que Sango la mete.

Acaso no lo ves, preparo mi equipaje, te agradecería muchísimo que dejaras de sacar lo que voy poniendo en las maletas.

¿Adónde vas a irte?.

No sé, a cualquier lugar a tratar de olvidar lo que pasó, a intentar olvidar lo que hemos vivido.

¿De verdad quieres olvidar lo que hemos vivido juntos?- la arrincona contra el closet.

Tal vez.

No te creo, no puedes desear eso o ¿sí?- pone sus manos en la cintura de la joven y hace por besarla.

¡Basta, déjame en paz, y no vuelvas a tocarme nunca- se aleja del muchacho.

Entonces, esto es el adiós.

Me temo que si, yo no podría seguir viviendo contigo, quiero que sepas que has sido lo mejor de toda mi vida, y si tuviera que volver a pasar todo de nuevo para estar contigo, te juro que no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

Sango no quiero perderte te has convertido en lo mas querido para mí, te amo- le sujeta la mano.

¡Ya basta, no me tortures así, no vamos a volver a vernos nunca, adiós- le besa la mejilla mientras contiene unas lagrimas, toma la maleta dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

Prefiero estar preso toda la vida que no volver a verte, ¡Sango te amo!- se le esta quebrando la voz.

Que seas muy feliz- sigue caminando ya que no tiene el valor de voltearse.

Espera- corre y se pone frente a ella- quiero que te lleves uno de mis autos.

Son tuyos, así que no me voy a llevar ninguno, ahora permiso.

Me ofendes, te lo estoy regalando, elige el que tu quieras.

¡No quiero nada!

Eres más necia que una mula- sujeta una mano de la joven y le pone unas llaves- están son las del Lamborghini, por favor acéptalo, si no lo quieres como un regalo mío entonces tómalo como el primer regalo de tu hermano.

Miroku, dime ¿por qué, ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta, te amo, te amo, como nunca creí que podría amar a alguien y tengo que dejarte, ¿por qué? Si eres lo único que realmente me importa- lo abraza, pone su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho mientras comienza a llorar.

Créeme mi amor, no tengo esa respuesta, creo que fue una mala jugada del destino- unas lagrimas se le escapan.

No me digas eso, bien sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas.

Esta bien, si no crees en eso entonces no sé que responderte.

Discúlpame, me deje llevar- se aparta de él- es hora de que me vaya, gracias por todo.

Sango, te prometo que no dejare de amarte de nunca.

Yo tampoco, cuídate y trata de olvidarme- sale sintiendo que se cae a pedazos, pues allí estaba dejando al único hombre que amaría, además, tiene la necesidad de echarse unas copas, pero decide hablarle por el celular a Ayame a quien solo le dice: necesito hablar contigo, estoy en la cafetería cercana a tu casa.

Luego de unos minutos llega Ayame, que luego de pedir un café le pregunta: ¿qué te pasa, mira que te escuche muy mal, ¿te peleaste con Miroku?.

No, no, nos peleamos, pero no voy a volver a verlo nunca.

Pero, ¿por qué, ¿qué te hizo ese tonto?.

Nada, pero sucedió algo terrible.

Sango habla, me estas asustando.

Miroku y yo somos medios hermanos.

¡¿Qué, estas segura, ¿quién lo dice, por favor, es tu medio hermano y te acostaste con él.

Si estoy segura, y por favor deja de estarme atormentando más, me siento como la mayor basura del universo, lo hice con mi hermano te das cuenta, soy una ramera, estoy horriblemente ansiosa me muero por un trago, o por lo que sea.

Ayame la ve, se levanta, la cachetea y le dice: ¡REACCIONA, aunque sea por el amor que sientes por Miroku no comiences de nuevo a arruinar tu vida.

Tienes razón, y por todo lo lindo que viví con ese amor no voy a recaer de nuevo.

Esa respuesta dejo bastante sorprendida a Ayame, quien esperaba al menos que Sango le devolviera la cachetada.

Luego de que Miroku le platico a Inuyasha todo lo que sucedió con Sango, este bastante sorprendido le dice: no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, lo que estas pasando debe ser horrible, creo que lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a otra mujer para intentar olvidarla.

Como me dices eso, amo a Sango y ninguna podrá ocupar su lugar.

Lo siento, solo lo dije, sabes que no soy muy sensible, discúlpame Miroku- le pone la mano en el hombro.

Lo sé, pero tal vez tengas razón porque me siento muy mal al pensar que ella es mi media hermana.

No te diré que lo imagino porque no puedo, pero si te diré que tienes que tranquilizarte, además lo que pasó, pasó Miroku y no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo, así que mejor piensa que por cosas de la vida su relación no pudo ser y guarda un buen recuerdo de ese amor.

Eso haré, pero ya no quiero ni puedo seguir aquí, así que me iré al extranjero.

¿Adónde?.

Muy lejos a tratar de que todo esto que sucedió ya no me afecte y tal vez así algún día pueda ver a Sango como lo que realmente es.

Como quieras, aunque creo que deberías enfrentar las cosas y no huir de ellas.

Al otro día en la U

Luego de mucho dudarlo Miroku fue a buscar a Sango a quien le costo trabajo encontrar y cuando al fin consigue detenerla para hablar con ella le dice:

Sango preciosa, no te voy a olvidar jamás, lo he pensado mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que no podría vivir teniéndote cerca, así que me voy.

¿Por qué, ¿por qué tuvo que suceder así?.

No sé, pero si no me voy y seguimos tratándonos nuestras vidas serian un verdadero infierno, te adoro pero por tu bien y el mío lo mejor es que no volvamos a estar cerca, has sido lo más importante y lindo en mi vida, adiós- la abraza y siente como las lágrimas de la castaña le mojan el pecho.

_Es lo mejor para ambos- _cuídate mucho- se aparta del muchacho.

Tu igual- se voltea y se va.

**CONTINUARA... **

**...O DEBERIA DECIR… ¿FIN?**

**N/A: T.T **este capítulo ha tocado mi sensibilidad (¿tengo? Parece que si, que extraño, lo que YO escribo nunca me conmueve, pero esta fue la excepción). Busco un lugar seguro

Que les diré, estoy segura que si ahorita si me tuvieran enfrente me matan +.+ pido disculpas y más porque no sé como saldré de este embrollo S si creen que luego de esto merezco su review déjenlo please aunque para amenazarme de muerte XDD, o tirarme un ladrillazo , cuídense mucho, y ¡VIVA EL MUNDIAL, se despide,

**JESZAS111**


	14. EL REENCUENTRO

**Hola! que tal? Pues yo estoy ocupada con el cole, pero eso ya no es novedad ò.ó les diré que tenia varios fics en proceso de SangoxMiroku pero los leí no me gustaron y los queme (esa es la suerte que corren si no me gustan xDDD) actualmente el único en el que trabajo y me gusta es uno SangoxSesshomaru. De Sango y Miroku pues solo que tenga inspiración divina ya que no sé últimamente lo que escribo de ellos no me llena pues mi política es:" si no le gusta a la escritora menos a las lectoras" así que paciencia, ya que daré lo mejor de mí para crear un proyecto que ustedes se merezcan.**

**Ahora sin mas que añadir ya que supongo que están hartas de tanta paja pasare a agradecer los reviews, por cierto la mayoría parecían amenazas de muerte xD:**

**dane-chan 1572: **hola! pues algo atemorizada por todo lo que planeaste para mí decidí actualizar (es broma xD), muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero te guste como resuelvo el desastre que arme, agradezco mucho tu apoyo, cuídate mucho y actualiza pronto, bye.

**Leonardito XD el mayorcito: **hola! pues ¡felicidades por tu mayoría de edad! Gracias por apoyar mis locuras, luego de pensarlo mucho decidí hacerte caso, gracias por todo Leo, cuídate, hasta pronto.

**Furani No Hana: **hello! pues veras te diré que gran parte del capi anterior es que me urgía subirlo y al ciber donde fui no cargaba la pagina de la prevista harta de esperar lo subí a como cayera (hice lo mismo con el ultimo de PG), prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer y la redacción pues... sip ya sé que necesito mejorar y mucho, cuídate, auf wiedersehen.

**Dj Chiyano: **halo! Muchas gracias por tus palabras realmente las agradezco, lo de ser historia me causa gracia xD espero sea de tu agrado la resolución del conflicto, cuídate, sayonara.

**Valen.lluvia.danzante: **hola! siento deprimirte como veras lo de los aliens no fue necesario, me costo mucho pero lo resolví, lo del taladro me recordó a la canción de mi Daddy Yankee (broma estúpida S ), gracias por tu review, cuídate, ciao.

**Ana: **hi¡Wow! Hablas de emocionarse pero cuando leí todo lo que pusiste acerca de mí realmente me emocione muchísimas gracias T.T soy yo quien te agradece lo de la frase para el final de CVYM (por cierto tendrá un epilogo y no recibi tu review). El significado te lo mandare en un correo ok ;) cuídate mucho, nos leemos, bye.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 14

**REENCUENTRO**

**Años después...**

Sango se gradúa con excelencia, gracias a algo de influencia de su padre consigue trabajo en una de las constructoras más importantes del país, se compra un departamento, ropa y todo lo que se le antoja para conseguir llevar la vida de la que tanto presumía, además ha comenzado a salir con un joven empresario muy exitoso. Eso sin mencionar que se logro hacer de renombre en su profesión en muy poco tiempo.

Miroku por su parte trabaja con las empresas de su familia y se ha comprometido con la hija de un empresario muy importante.

A pesar de que cada cual ha seguido con su vida el amor que sienten el uno por el otro no ha muerto, solo se ha mantenido adormecido, por eso aunque Inuyasha habla mucho con ambos ninguno pregunta nunca por el otro y él nunca nombra el asunto.

Sesshomaru y Ayame han formalizado su relación y su boda está próxima así que a Ayame se le ocurre hacer que los hermanos se reencuentren, luego de insistir un poco convence a Sesshomaru para que Sango y Miroku sean los padrinos, pero sin enterarlos del asunto.

**

* * *

Hola Inuyasha- dice él contestando el teléfono.**

**Y bien ya me tienes una respuesta.**

**¿Respuesta, para qué?**

**Vamos Miroku, no me digas que lo olvidaste además, no puedes hacerle ese desaire a Ayame, ya te escogió, te quiere como su padrino.**

**Mira Inuyasha, estoy encantado con la idea, pero no sé como reaccionare si vuelvo a ver a Sango, así que mejor dile que busque a otra persona.**

**Por favor, a quien más quieres que elija, además, se van a tener que volver a ver algún día o se va a esconder uno del otro para siempre.**

**Muy bien, admito que tienes razón, esta bien iré¿cuándo se casan Sesshomaru y Ayame?.**

**El 20 del próximo mes.**

**Perfecto, arreglare todo para llegar un poco antes, diles que felicidades –** cierra la llamada

* * *

Arquitecta la busca el joven Sesshomaru- dice la secretaria por el intercomunicador.

Dígale que pase de inmediato.

Sesshomaru, eso de que vengas a buscarme a mi oficina no es nada común, dime ¿qué te trae por aquí, te ofrezco algo.

Claro que no, Sango necesito que me respondas¿serás mi madrina?.

Sabes que no puedo negarte nada, has sido un gran amigo, un apoyo para mí, con gusto seré tu madrina.

Muy bien, entonces me voy porque veo que estás muy ocupada, entonces tendrás que salir tarde, no quiero eso ya que al salir de aquí todavía tienes que salir con energía- observa varias carpetas sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Mi amor, no creo que sea una buena idea lo que vas a hacer con ellos, Sango lo ha superado o al menos eso parece y por lo que sé Miroku igual, ambos sabemos que al separarse ellos sufrieron mucho¿por qué insistes en que se vuelvan a ver?.

Porque creo que eso les hará mucho bien a ambos Sesshomaru además, recuerda que ellos tienen un vínculo que los va a unir para siempre- lo abraza.

Lo sé y tal vez les haga bien volver a verse, hablar, pero si resulta lo contrario y en vez de eso al volverse a ver se vuelve a encender ese amor que se tenían.

Pues ambos estarían condenados, pero dejemos de hablar de Sango y Miroku y mejor hablemos de nosotros- la besa.

* * *

Señor Miroku su padre dice que le urge hablar con usted.

Gracias, dile que pase.

Papá¿qué pasó, me sorprende mucho verte por aquí, si viniste por el problema que teníamos con los de constructora, déjalo ahí, yo me estoy encargando de todo.

No es por eso, Miroku vengo de visitar a mi padre, está muy mal su problema de salud ha empeorado y quiere verte, el médico dijo que ya no le queda mucho.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Papá sabes que adoro a mi abuelo Mushin, hasta que se está muriendo vienes a decirme que quiere hablar conmigo.

Deja de perder el tiempo, ve a verlo.

Dicho esto el ojiazul sale conduciendo a exceso de velocidad a la casa de su abuelo, al llegar sube inmediatamente a verlo.

Abuelo- siente un nudo en la garganta al ver al anciano.

Miroku, no te sientas mal ya he vivido todo lo que tenia que vivir, he vivido feliz, ya no quiero intentar nada mas quiero descansar, pero antes de eso, necesito confesarte algo.

Muy bien – se acerca a la cama para colocar una silla muy cerca y sentarse bastante aturdido.

¿Cómo vas con tu compromiso?

No hablemos de eso, por favor.

Como gustes dime, aun amas aquella joven a la que tuviste que dejar¿cómo está ella? En este momento no recuerdo su nombre- se pasa la mano por la frente.

Sí, todavía la amo, se llama Sango, como está no tengo idea, nunca pregunto por ella¿tiene algo que ver con lo que vas a decirme?

Pues si, pero no de ella de quien quiero hablar, de quien quiero hablar es de ti; Miroku a pesar de que hace 5 años que te separaste de Sango veo que no las has olvidado, espero que ella tampoco.

¿Por qué? Si tú también estabas de acuerdo en que ella no estaba a mi nivel, en que era muy poca cosa.

Cuando ves la muerte rondándote cambias tu manera de pensar, mira tu padre se casó con tu madre porque uno de mis hermanos le dejo una gran herencia donde decía que si él no se casaba antes cumplir 30 años se quedaba sin nada, es verdad que eran novios pero tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte, se separaron por más o menos 6 meses, como tu padre no tenia otra opción la busco y le pidió matrimonio a pesar de que ella tenía 2 meses de embarazo, tu padre se tragó esa humillación, se casó con ella, el niño del que te hablo eres tú.

Perdón, estas diciendo que cuando mis padres se casaron mi madre esperaba un hijo de un hombre que no era mi padre, explícate por favor abuelo.

En los meses que se separaron tu madre en una de sus parrandas tuvo un amorío con un tipo y el resultado de eso eres tú... Miroku.

¿QUÉ, estas diciendo que no soy tu nieto, si eso es cierto ¿por qué me dieron su apellido, siempre me trataste mas como un padre que como un abuelo¿por qué inventas ese tipo de cosas?.

No es un invento, luego de tu nacimiento tu madre no podría volver a tener más hijos, tu padre la amaba, a mí eso me bastaba, al principio no te quería por ser hijo de un desconocido mas al ver a tu padre tan contento contigo que te trataba como su hijo te fui tomando cariño, y llegue a quererte.

¿Y Sango?.

Sango... quien la va a tomar en serio, yo no sabia de la existencia de esa muchacha hasta que por fin tu padre me lo dijo cuando regresaste, imagino que él no quiso que se supiera nada porque ella fue producto de un desliz con una sirvienta, además ella es mujer, el apellido muere con ella.

En ese momento una serie de sentimientos se encuentran luchando dentro de Miroku, desde agradecimiento hasta rabia.

Quiero que sepas que no creo que te pueda perdonar el que hayas ayudado a mi padre a ocultarme esto ya que me alejaron de la única mujer a la que he amado. – se levanta de la silla- ¡Olvida lo que te dije! te agradezco infinitamente el que me dijeras la verdad, voy a buscarla ahora mismo- abraza al anciano para salir de la casa hacia la oficina y así arreglar su agenda.

Mya, cancela todos mis compromisos me voy a Tokio hoy mismo.

Pero señor, usted tiene arreglado ese viaje para la semana próxima, además, en la noche tiene una reunión muy importante con los de la constructora.

Cancélalo o dile al Sr. Hittomi que lo atienda- alcanza a decir antes de que se cierre la puerta del elevador que lo lleva a la planta baja.

Llegando a su casa guarda un poco de ropa en una maleta y sale al aeropuerto donde compra el boleto con tanta suerte que el vuelo sale 2 horas después.

* * *

Sango y Ayame han andado juntas encargando las invitaciones, eligiendo los arreglos florales, la comida y lo más importante el vestido de la novia.

¿Todavía piensas seguir soltera?- pregunta Ayame luego de escuchar suspirar varias veces a la castaña que la observa tallarse el vestido.

Sí, y no me pienso casar.

¿Por qué? Eres una mujer bonita, inteligente, muy conocida en tu profesión, aunque lo intento no entiendo por que esa determinación de quedarte soltera, deje el pasado, vive el ahora, por ti y por él.

Estoy segura que lo sabes, así que por favor no me pidas que haga como que no sucedió nada si a cada segundo lo recuerdo, olvidarlo sería imposible.

Muy bien, si conozco los motivos, entiendo que amaste mucho a Miroku, pero tienes que rehacer tu vida¿te das cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo?.

No lo ame, aún lo amo, espero que él si consiga ser feliz, respecto a lo que estoy perdiendo te lo diré, perdí al mejor hombre del mundo, perdí mis sueños, perdí mi amor¿qué más podría perder?.

Ok, ya te puse melancólica, disculpa, aunque no creo que hayas perdido todo eso, por cierto Kikyou llamo para avisar que pasado mañana estará aquí, además, creo que hay alguien a quien amas con todas tus fuerzas.

Es verdad- sonríe de lado.

* * *

Tras un viaje bastante largo Miroku al fin llego a Tokio completamente agotado, así que hace una reservación en un hotel para intentar descansar un poco.

**Aló**

**Inuyasha, por lo que más quieras dime¿donde trabaja Sango?.**

**Para que quieres saber eso¿dónde estás?.**

**En Tokio, llegue ayer muy entrada la noche¿dónde puedo encontrarla?.**

**En la constructora "Saito y Asociados"¿de qué quieres hablar con ella?.**

**Gracias**- cierra la llamada y lanza el celular a la cama mientras sale. Dejando a Inuyasha muy pensativo sobre lo que tendrá que hablar con ella y temiendo que él se entere de todo.

* * *

Buenos días señorita, me urge hablar con la arquitecta.

Lo siento mucho¿Tiene cita?

No, pero es algo urgente, por favor déjeme hablar con ella.

No recibe a nadie sin cita, lo siento mucho.

Yo soy un amigo al que no ve hace mucho tiempo, estoy de paso por Tokio y me encantaría saludarla, además, estoy seguro que le dará muchísimo gusto verme.

Está bien, dígame su nombre para anunciarlo y después pasa.

Por favor no me anuncie, quiero que sea una sorpresa, le diré que intento detenerme, pero ya que soy un necio no hice caso, por favor.

Bien, pase.

Al abrirse la puerta Sango ni siquiera voltea a ver quien es ya que está observando unos planos en la computadora: Amy te he dicho ya no sé ni cuantas veces, que por favor toques antes de entrar.

Tienes razón Sango, soy un maleducado- esta sonriendo.

Al solo escuchar aquella voz la castaña siente como el corazón comienza a palpitarle de manera muy acelerada, al voltearse a y ver allí a Miroku se queda sin decir nada, se veía guapísimo.

Él cierra la puerta para acercársele y susurrarle: te ves hermosa.

Gracias, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- murmura Sango que aún no sale de su asombro y siente que comienza a ruborizarse al tenerlo tan cerca.

Estoy aquí por que necesitaba hacer esto- toma el rostro de la castaña para comenzar a besarla con mucha pasión, por unos segundos ella responde, pero luego se aparta de él.

Miroku, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no puede ser- le acaricia el rostro- luego de unos segundos no se resiste, comienza a besarlo para separarse de él hasta que el oxígeno le hizo falta y aprovecha para decirle: te amo, no me importa si por eso me condeno al infierno, te necesito, quiero que me ames.

¿En serio, entonces alégrate por que no estamos condenados- comienza a besarle el cuello.

¿A qué te refieres? explícate- le suelta la coleta.

Que tú y yo no somos medios hermanos, Kaidewaki Hittomi no es mi padre, mi abuelo me lo dijo- le quita el saco para besarle los hombros.

¿Es cierto lo que estás diciendo?- le quita la corbata, para volver a los labios de su amante.

Tan cierto como que te adoro y te necesito más que nunca- la sube al escritorio, donde ella manda todo a volar, para comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras sus manos recorren la espalda Miroku a quien le pregunta¿cerraste con llave?.

Claro, lo hice al entrar- se quita la camisa, para desabotonar la blusa de Sango, cada lugar que va quedando descubierto es cubierto por besos y caricias.

Entonces hagámoslo como si fuera la primera vez que tú y yo estamos juntos.

Él no responde nada ya que esta muy concentrado en besarle el cuello, tocarle las piernas, luego de un rato así se aleja de ella quien queda completamente desconcertada.

Sango, te ves preciosa, pero me gustas más cuando no traes nada puesto.

¿Eso quieres?- se baja del escritorio para pegarse a él.

Por supuesto- responde lamiendo la oreja de la castaña.

Cumpliré tu capricho- se quita los zapatos, después el pantalón.

Miroku la levanta de las piernas para recostarla en un sofá, donde después de quitarle el brassiere comienza a besarle los senos, poniendo especial empeño en los pezones.

Sango que esta jadeando, lo besa desde la mejilla hasta llegar a su oído, luego de pasarle la lengua en un par de ocasiones le dice: esto no es justo, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones, yo solo tengo puesto el panty y tú ni siquiera te has quitado el pantalón.

Tienes razón- se levanta se quita los zapatos y el pantalón para volver a al sofá para tocar el cuerpo de Sango que luego de un rato se voltea para quedar sobre él, lo ve fijamente y le dice: ahora es mi turno de producirte un poquito de placer- comienza a besarle el pecho, mientras él no pierde un solo centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sango te amo, quiero que nuestros corazones palpiten como uno, amémonos y disfrutemos de este momento- al escucharlo Sango vuelve a besarlo muy apasionadamente mientras su lengua recorre la boca de Miroku que se levanta para quitarse los boxers.

Ella lo ve, arquea la ceja izquierda, se sonríe, lo tira sobre el sofá, pone una de sus piernas a cada costado de él y mientras lo besan muy entrecortado le susurra: no sabes como me alegra saber que no he perdido ese algo que te excita.

Ni lo perderás ya que cada día estás más hermosa- sus manos comienzan a descender hasta llegar al panty de la castaña el cual rompe.

No tenías por qué hacer eso, bastaba con decirme que me las quitara, esas eran nuevas.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más, él se voltea, se posiciona sobre ella y la penetra un tanto rudo, más al notar un pequeño sobresalto de parte de ella decide cambiar el ritmo primero despacio ya que así le daría la oportunidad al cuerpo de Sango de adaptarse de nuevo a esa sensación que tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir.

Sigue, pero un poco más rápido- comienza a mover las caderas para indicarle que puede continuar.

¿Así?- comienza a penetrarla más rápido y fuerte.

¡SI¡ASÍ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!- dice la castaña quien luego de un rato ha acompasando sus movimientos con los de él para al poco rato sentir un placer inmenso apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

MIROKU- se aferra a él al sentir la cálida esencia de su amante derramarse en su interior, mientras ambos se estremecen, sus mentes quedan en blanco y el placer los recorre de pies a cabeza ya que habían alcanzado el clímax juntos.

Te amo- dice ella bastante sudada mientras trata de calmarse.

La secretaria finge demencia pues escucho todo lo que pasó .U

**

* * *

Amy, dime ¿Sango esta allí?.**

**Si señor Sakasagami, pero en estos momentos no puede atenderlo ya que está en una junta muy importante.**

**¿Cómo que no puede, en unos minutos llegare por ella para que vayamos a comer, díselo por favor**- cierra la llamada

En ese momento comienza a sonar el celular de Sango quien no se da por aludida.

Mi amor, no te parece que deberías de contestar- pregunta él que esta descansando sobre el pecho de Sango.

Y dejar de disfrutar que estemos así¡no, nada lo vale, déjalo que se pudra de sonar- le acaricia el cabello.

El teléfono sigue sonando hasta que Sango bastante molesta ya que no ha podido disfrutar con calma de su reencuentro se levanta, luego de ver el número de mala gana dice: **¿qué demonios te pasa, te he dicho como un millón de veces que si no te contesto la llamada al quinto timbre, inventes cualquier cosa para disculparme, por que no quiero ser molestada.**

**Lo siento muchísimo arquitecta pero su novio viene a recogerla para que vayan a comer juntos.**

**¿No podías inventarle algo?.**

**Le dije que usted estaba en una junta muy importante y dijo que igual vendría.**

**Gracias- **comienza a recoger su ropa del suelo, ve a Miroku suspira y le dice: vístete y por favor ayúdame a poner un poco de orden en este lugar.

¿Por qué?- observa muy atentamente a la castaña a quien abraza y la pega a su cuerpo.

Mi novio, bueno no es mi novio, es un hombre con el que hace poco comencé a salir, viene a buscarme.

Entonces te ayudo a vestirte- le coloca de nuevo el brassiere.

Arquitecta Mikimoto lamento mucho lo que le hice a su panty- le besa la oreja.

Por favor olvidemos lo del panty, arréglate bien la camisa, por lo que más quieras no me vuelvas a llamar arquitecta porque te juro que te golpeo, lo escucho todo el día a veces parece que olvidan que tengo un nombre.

Pocos minutos después salen de la oficina tomados de las manos.

Gracias Amy.

Por nada, arquitecta creo que no estaría de mas arreglarse un poco el cabello.

El cabello¡maldición!- dice mientras improvisa una coleta.

Un último favor, manda a llamar al personal de aseo, por que allí adentro quedo hecho un desastre.

En eso llega un hombre, que al ver a Miroku le dice: mucho gusto, me llamo Ken soy el novio de Sango- le extiende la mano.

Un placer, me llamo Miroku.- responde al apretón de manos.

Supongo que él es el hombre con el que tenías que discutir lo del proyecto en Okinawa, bueno, si nos disculpan nos vamos a comer- le ofrece el brazo, ella lo rechaza.

* * *

En el restaurante

Escucha Ken, lo siento mucho, pero tú y yo no podemos seguir con esta relación.

Imaginaba que tarde o temprano me dirías eso, ya que a pesar de estar a mi lado tu mente y tu corazón le pertenecieron a otro hombre.

Lo siento muchísimo, por que tú has sido tan lindo conmigo, no mereces que te engañe mucho menos que te haga sufrir.

No te preocupes lo entiendo, dime ¿el hombre del que estas enamorada es el que vi hoy en tu oficina?.

Sí, es él.

Me alegra mucho que fueras tú quien acabara con esto, porque me he enamorado de otra persona, así que lo único que me resta por decirte ese que seas muy feliz con Miroku.

Gracias- se levanta y sale.

* * *

Al volver a su oficina encuentra a Miroku esperándola.

Termine con Ken.

¡Excelente, entonces no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, porque ya lo perdimos demasiado¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le coloca las manos en la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

Déjame pensarlo- lo ve y le sonríe.

Sango mi amor, no me tortures así, por favor contéstame ya- coloca su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de la joven.

Mi vida, claro que acepto ser tu esposa- toma entre sus manos el rostro de Miroku para besarlo muy apasionadamente.

¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a mi hotel a celebrarlo?- le coloca un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante solitario en el centro mientras sus labios se deslizan por el cuello de la castaña.

¿Un hotel¡estás loco! nos vamos a mi departamento, pero antes tenemos que hablar de varias cosas muy importantes- le desvía la mirada- lo primero que tienes que hacer es acompañarme a buscar a una persona- observa el anillo.

Como gustes aunque no creo que nada ni nadie deba ser más importante que tú y yo- le susurra.

Acompáñame- entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, al llegar a la puerta se voltea- Amy me voy y no voy a regresar, mañana no vendré, así que por favor cancela todos mis compromisos con la excusa de que se me presento un problema y tuve que salir de viaje, por lo que más quieras no me pases llamadas al celular ya que nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Por supuesto arquitecta.

Saliendo de la oficina ella luego de mucho esfuerzo lo convence para que vayan en su auto.

Sango podrías ser tan gentil de decirme ¿a donde vamos?.

Ten un poco de paciencia, no comas ansías, lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo.

Luego de pocos minutos ella detiene el auto, se baja y le indica a él que haga lo mismo, tras saludar al portero entran en un hermoso jardín.

Buenas tardes Sra. Mikimoto.

Buenas tardes Sra. Oguro dígame¿cómo se comporto Satoshi?

Excelente se alegrara de verla tan temprano¡Satoshi vienen por ti!- la señora observa disimuladamente a Miroku.

¡Mami!- un pequeño de poco más de 4 años corre a abrazar a la castaña quien se agacha para quedar a su altura y besarle la mejilla.

Miroku se queda atónito observando la escena y al niño quien era idéntico a él.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A: je, je, je luego de bastante esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta que le dedico más horas a un capítulo de uno mis fics que a estudiar para los exámenes (para un examen me preparo un día antes y solo estudio 2 horas en cambio para escribir un capítulo a veces estoy días enteros) creo que logre componerlo, espero les haya gustado y si todavía quieren matarme vengan a mi país, (sino saben de donde soy vean mi profile) xD.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EL GRAN FINAL DE SU FIC**

**SEXO, ALCOHOL Y HOMBRES**


	15. BECAUSE OF YOU

Hola! mis queridísimos lectores, pues como verán esta dizque escritora ha regresado trayéndoles el final de un fic que para mí fue muy especial y del que siempre tendré un buen recuerdo T.T

Les agradezco mucho la paciencia que me tuvieron, el que hayan soportado mis tardanzas, gracias por todo, agradezco a aquellas personas que me han dejado su lindo review en este fic desde su primer capítulo, también a las que llegaron después y las que solo me leyeron, gracias.

Pasare a agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior y fueron:

**sireNa-cHan:** hola! muchas gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza, y no te desesperes esas cosas pasan, pues mira si me hubieras dicho lo de la boda antes lo hago, espero te guste el final, cuídate mucho, un beso, bye.

**dane-chan 1572: **hello! lo prometido es deuda, gracias por tu review, pero ¿por qué me vas a visitar? La verdad es que creo que me acostumbrare a la idea, respecto a lo que tengo en la cabeza es un misterio, la mayoría me dice que puras estupideces, gracias por tu apoyo ya que siempre me animas, cuídate mucho, sayonara.

**Erzebeth Snape: **bonjour! Gracias por tu review, me alegra te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero y el final sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, besos, au revoir (viva mi diccionario de francés)

**FNH: **halo! Gracias por tu apoyo en todo este fic, pues el lemon te prometo que para la próxima lo mejoro y con los exámenes solo nos queda prepararnos más T.T cuídate mucho, nos leemos, ciao!

**Dj-chiyako: **koniichiwa! Agradezco tu apoyo, me alegra te gustara el capi, pues sip, el niño es de Miroku, espero te guste el final, cuídate mucho, good bye.

Bueno esos fueron todos los del capi anterior ahora si más los dejo preámbulo los dejo con el final de **"SAH" **

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

¡Mami!- un pequeño de poco más de 4 años corre a abrazar a la castaña quien se agacha para quedar a su altura y besarle la mejilla.

Miroku se queda atónito observando la escena y al niño quien era idéntico a él.

Sango, sin duda alguna este niño es mi hijo, puedes decirme ¿por qué carajos me ocultaste algo así?- se percibe una gran rabia en su voz mientras la observa con una mirada que expresa lo mismo.

En primera, Miroku no digas groserías frente a Satoshi y esta es una de esas cosas importantes de las que te dije que teníamos que hablar.

Mami tengo hambde.

¿Qué quieres comer mi amor?

Quiedo pizza.

Muy bien comeremos pizza, Satoshi saluda a Miroku- observa al ojiazul que la está fulminando con la mirada.

Hola Midoku- le extiende su pequeña manito.

Hola Satoshi, no sabes el gusto que me da conocerte- le responde al saludo mientras varios sentimientos hasta ese entonces desconocidos para él despiertan en su interior.

Quiero una explicación- le susurra acercándose a Sango.

Y la tendrás, pero no me saques de quicio- suben al auto.

Durante el camino Miroku va observando a Satoshi por el espejo retrovisor y la castaña no ha abierto la boca para nada pues va muy pensativa.

Satoshi mi amor, estoy muy cansada iremos a la casa y pediré la pizza ¿te parece?

Sí mami- va jugando con unos carritos.

Sango si estás cansada ve a tu departamento, yo saldré con mi hi..., con Satoshi.

Miroku quiero que todos vayamos al departamento, les debo una explicación a los 2.

¿Qué demonios le dijiste de mí?

No te alteres, si quieres la respuesta pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Así lo quieres, ok,- se voltea - Satoshi ¿dónde está tu padre?

Mi papi vive lejos pod su tdabajo- ve al ojiazul.

¿Viene a visitarte¿Lo conoces¿Qué sabes de él?

No me visita pod que pasa muy ocupado, mi mami dice que él me quiede mucho ¿podqué?

Simple curiosidad- deja escapar un suspiro.

Miroku no lo atosigues, déjame pensar como le diré la verdad- estaciona el auto pues acaban de llegar al edificio.

**

* * *

**

Suben al departamento y el niño va a su habitación dejando a la pareja en la sala.

Lindo departamento ¿qué hiciste para que te lo dieran?- utiliza un tono sarcástico.

Escúchame bien, conmigo no utilices ese tono nunca más, ni cuando toque fondo me trataste como una ramera ¿por qué ahora tendría que aguantártelo? Quieres saber como conseguí el departamento, muy bien escucha, trabajo 15 horas diarias, pasó 4 horas con mi hijo eso contando el tiempo que vamos en el auto y las 5 que quedan aunque normalmente son menos las utilizo para dormir ¿feliz? - abre el refrigerador para servirse un vaso con agua.

Sango no sé que tono usar contigo¿qué quieres¡QUE TE APLAUDA POR ENGAÑARME! POR FAVOR, NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, ACASO NO PLANEABAS DECÍRMELO NUNCA.

Miroku Hittomi estás muy alterado, te daré dos opciones: que te vayas de mi casa y cuando te calmes regresas, o haces un intento por comportarte como la gente ¿qué eliges?

Me calmo- respira profundo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones- respóndeme, después de que me fui al cuanto tiempo te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada, no entiendo se supone que nos cuidábamos¿cómo pasó algo así?

Me entere poco más de un mes después, - va sentarse junto a él- es verdad lo que dices el problema fue que me inyecte fuera de fecha y así ocurre el efecto contrario, te pido que me perdones por haberte hecho a un lado, realmente creí que era lo mejor.

¿Lo mejor para quien? para ti, francamente no sé que siento, primero estaba furioso y con lo que me dices siento muy pero muy molesto¿en qué pensabas con todo lo que le dijiste a mi hijo?

Miroku no tienes idea de cómo sufrí cuando tuvimos que separarnos, cuando lo supe, elegí mantenerte lejos porque si lo sabías habrías regresado de inmediato, habríamos seguido tratándonos y en más de una ocasión seguro habría pasado lo mismo que hoy en mi oficina- le sujeta las manos.

¡Cómo sea no tendrías por que haberme ocultado la existencia de mi hijo! De no ser por que mi abuelo me dijo la verdad jamás me hubiera enterado. ¿Por qué Inuyasha, Ayame y Sesshomaru no me dijeron nada?

Yo se los prohibí, discúlpame, debí decirte la verdad- se le está quebrando la voz.

Tienes razón, todo lo que dices es verdad, en la situación en que estabamos era imposible que me lo dijeras- con el pulgar remueve varias lágrimas que ruedan por las mejillas de la castaña- No llores que eso me duele en alma, mi amor perdóname por todas las estupideces que te dije, soy un idiota- la abraza pegándola a su pecho.

Mami tengo hambde.

Ante aquello Sango se separa del ojiazul tratando de calmarse- es verdad, lo había olvidado Satoshi tráeme el teléfono.

Mami ¿pod qué lloras?- se acerca a la castaña.

Por nada mi amor algo me entro en el ojo, Satoshi tengo que hablar contigo- observa que el pequeño se sienta entre ella y Miroku mientras ordena la pizza.

Mami, ya estoy haciendo la tadea.

Que bien, pero lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante... Satoshi, Miroku es tu papá.

Tras escuchar aquel comentario Miroku finge toser, el niño lo voltea a ver primero a él y luego a su madre.

Mi papi vive lejos- la observa con cara de desconcierto.

Si es verdad, pero por fin terminó el trabajo que estaba haciendo y regreso a conocerte- carga al niño quien esconde la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

Luego de unos minutos- ¿Te vas a volved a ir?- pregunta el pequeño que observa tímidamente a Miroku.

Por supuesto que no Satoshi, nunca más quiero estar lejos de ti- le acaricia el cabello sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

En ese momento suena el timbre, la castaña deja al pequeño en el sofá mientras va a abrir.

Midoku ¿viednes está antes de madtes?

No Satoshi, martes es primero¿para qué quieres saber que día es hoy?

Podque los viednes viene mi tío a jugad conmigo.

¿Cuál tío?

Sesshomaru- responde Sango quien va con una caja de pizza.

Sí, mi tío Sheshomadu juega conmigo, también mi tía Ayame, oye Midoku ¿quiedes jugad?

Por supuesto¿qué quieres jugar?

El niño toma una actitud pensativa que él en más de una ocasión había visto a Sango adquirir.

Caditos.

Muy bien juguemos eso.

Ustedes dos regresen de inmediato, coman algo y luego se van a jugar.

Mami pod favod- le pone unos ojitos con los que ella sucumbía a la mayoría de sus caprichos.

Ok tú ganas, ve con tu padre a jugar en unos minutos les llevo la cena a tu habitación.

Tras unos minutos Sango entra a la habitación de su hijo que esté enseñándole a Miroku todos sus juguetes.

Y este es el que más me gusta es como el de mi tío es un cod.. cod- se queda pensando detenidamente en cómo se pronunciaba la palabra.- Ah si, codvette- dice por fin el niño, con mucho orgullo de haber conseguido pronunciar la palabra.

Veo que ya comenzó a enseñarte cada uno de sus autos, ten por seguro que por ahora no te suelta, cerciórate que coma, en la mesita de la entrada les deje la cena, si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer- sale cerrando la puerta.

Satoshi tu madre siempre está tan ocupada- observa detenidamente una blazer color azul.

Sí, mi mami tdabaja mucho.

**

* * *

**

Luego de jugar durante varias horas con su hijo Miroku lo deja profundamente dormido en su cama, apaga la luz y va a buscar a la castaña a quien encuentra trabajando en su laptop.

Sango deja eso por un rato, mira que hora es, pasan de las 12:00 p.m.

Miroku no puedo, sabes que tengo un puesto muy importante en la constructora y para tenerlo tengo que mantener el ritmo.

Y estoy de acuerdo con que trabajes, lo que no me gusta es que te mates en eso, dijiste que trabajas 15 horas diarias explícame ¿cómo está eso?

Simple, llevo a Satoshi a la escuela a las 6:30 a.m. comienzo a trabajar a las 7:00 a.m. sigo de lleno hasta las 5:30 p.m. que voy a recoger Satoshi, llegamos al departamento poco más de las 6:00 p.m. lo baño, le preparo la cena, lo ayudo con las tareas, lo mando a la cama las 9:00 y luego trabajo hasta más de las 1:00 a.m. como ves nada especial.

Nada especial, estás loca, creo que ni el dueño de esa constructora trabaja tanto como tú, a partir de ahora eso va a cambiar, quiero que le dediques más tiempo a nuestro hijo, que descanse más, que te relajes un poco- aparta el cabello de la castaña para masajearle el cuello.

Miroku sabes que amo lo que hago- guarda lo que estaba haciendo para voltearse y encontrarse con unos ojos zafiros que la observaban muy atentamente.

Y yo te amo a ti, y no es saludable que te esfuerces tanto- besa el hombro de Sango- por cierto no te preocupa que Satoshi no hable bien.

Te refieres a que pronuncia la r como d, no me preocupa, mi madre dice que yo hablaba exactamente igual y que aprendí a hablar correctamente hasta que cumplí 7años.

¿Tu madre?... Si mal no recuerdo ustedes no se soportaban.

Es cierto, pero luego que nació Satoshi cambió un poco y de vez en cuando viene a verlo, a él lo adora.

Que bien, pero dejemos de hablar del mundo y déjame amarte- recuesta a su amante sobre la cama, donde comienza besarla muy apasionadamente.

**

* * *

**

Por la mañana Sango perezosamente abre los ojos y al intentar salir de la cama nota que un fuerte brazo la tiene sujeta por la cintura, así que con bastante trabajo logra soltarse del abrazo y colocar una almohada en su lugar.

Entra al baño a darse una ducha, al salir encuentra a un pequeño que observa al ojiazul profundamente dormido.

Satoshi mi amor, buenos días- besa la frente de su hijo- es muy temprano ¿qué haces despierto?

Tenía miedo- abraza un peluche de dinosaurio.

Suspiro por parte de la castaña- ya te dije que nada te va a pasar, no tienes porque tener miedo, deja me visto y salgo a prepararte algo para que desayunes.

Mami, Midoku se va a quedad pada siempde.

Sí¿por qué?

¿Qué planean ustedes dos?- pregunta Miroku estirándose.

Nada, solamente que tu hijo quiere saber si te vas a quedar con nosotros para siempre.

Si ustedes así lo quieren me quedo, si no pues me resignare y vendré de vez en cuando.

Varias lágrimas escapan de los ojos del pequeño Satoshi- No te vayas- se abraza alrededor del cuello de su padre quien le devuelve el abrazo.

No llores Satoshi, bueno ahora que ya está decidido que me quedare con ustedes que te parece si nos casamos de una buena vez- observa a la castaña.

Estás loco no podemos casarnos de un momento a otro los trámites llevan tiempo, además, la boda de Sesshomaru y Ayame es en unos días.

Por eso mismo lo digo, mira desde antes de venir a buscarte arregle todo, le pedí a un abogado amigo mío que consiguiera todos los papeles necesarios, a estas alturas ya deben estar listos, además imagínate la cara de nuestros amigos cuando en la recepción les digamos que eres mi esposa.

Me encantaría ver una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sesshomaru, muy bien si está todo listo entonces hoy mismo me casó contigo.

Perfecto, entonces déjame darme un baño y luego nos vamos.

**

* * *

**

Miroku que sorpresa verte¿cómo estás?- pregunta un hombre vestido de traje que estrecha la mano del ojiazul.

Excelente Roger, dime conseguiste todo lo que te pedí.

Por supuesto, la pregunta me ofende¿cuándo te he quedado mal?

Nunca, te presento a Sango Mikimoto mi futura esposa, y él es nuestro hijo Satoshi.

¿Mikimoto? Usted es la que se está encargando de diseñar el nuevo centro comercial ¿verdad?

Sí- responde ella ruborizándose un poco.

Un placer conocerlos- se voltea hacia Miroku- eres una caja de sorpresas, me sorprendió muchísimo que quisieras casarte, ahora que conozco a tu futura esposa estoy atónito, pero lo que más me sorprende es saber que tienes un hijo.

Después te contare todo con detalles, comencemos de una vez ¿te parece?.

Como gustes.

Tras una ceremonia bastante rápida firman el acta de matrimonio, luego de eso se dan un apasionado beso. Ante aquello Satoshi comienza a reír haciendo que sus padres se separen algo sonrojados.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha eres un perfecto animal ¿cómo demonios se te ocurrió decirle a Miroku donde encontrar a Sango?

Sesshomaru insecto no me hables así, se lo dije porque me pareció que él tenia que decirle algo importante, además tú tan bien como yo sabemos que necesitan aclarar su situación de una buena vez.

No quiero imaginar como acabo esa visita, Inuyasha estoy a unas horas de mi boda y metes las patas hasta el fondo, eres un idiota.

Discúlpame pero se supone que ella y tú son grandes amigos, imagine que a estas alturas ya sabías que Miroku vino a buscarla hace más de una semana- dice Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

Imbécil.

Sesshomaru cuantas veces te he dicho que me exaspera que pelees con tu hermano- dice Ayame quien observa por millonésima vez el salón en donde unas horas después contraería matrimonio.

Preciosa, estoy así porque este estúpido hizo que Miroku y Sango se encontraran antes de lo planeado.

Tarde o temprano pasaría, tal vez así fue mejor, además Inuyasha dice que fue hace más de una semana ya lo que tenía que pasar pasó, así que cálmate, además los veremos en un rato, respira profundo y relájate ¿ok?.

Está bien.

Oye Ayame ¿qué te dio este imbécil para que te fijaras en él? Mira que no entiendo como vas a unir el resto de tu vida a la suya- dice Inuyasha conteniendo la risa.

No es ningún imbécil, Sessh es el hombre más guapo, inteligente y cariñoso que existe, ahora si bye- besa los labios de su prometido y sale muy apurada.

**

* * *

**

Luego de varias horas, han llegado una buena cantidad de invitados, Sesshomaru conversa con varios pero para él nada tiene importancia en esos momentos pues está sumamente nervioso.

Sesshomaru deja ese moño de una buena vez, es la vigésima vez que vez si está bien, está en su lugar así que cálmate- dice Inuyasha quien tiene deseos de arrancarse su corbata.

¿Seguro que todo está bien?- pregunta Sesshomaru observando su traje.

Sip- responde con tono de fastidio.

¡Tío Sheshomadu!- grita un pequeño que va vestido de pajecito y corre a abrazarlo.

Hola Satoshi, que elegante- alborota el cabello del niño- ¿dónde está tu madre?

Por Dios, te ves increíble- dice la castaña quien observa a Sesshomaru de traje italiano completamente negro, zapatos de igual color y camisa blanca- para luego acercarse a abrazarlo- que sean muy felices.

Gracias Sango, cuéntame, ha habido alguna novedad en tu vida.

Nada que valga la pena mencionar, si me disculpas, voy a ver si Ayame ya está lista.

Dígame futuro Sr. Casado ¿cómo se siente? - pregunta Miroku quien acaba de llegar.

Nervioso, muy nervioso, pero inmensamente feliz. Dime Miroku ¿qué tal estuvo el vuelo?

Normal, si me disculpas creo que esto está por comenzar- dice el ojiazul que va a sentarse a primera fila.

Unos segundos después comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial, de primero va Satoshi lanzando pétalos de rosas, a unos pasos de él la novia la cual viste un hermoso vestido blanco, y quien va tomada de brazo de su abuelo. Tras unos momentos que se hicieron eternos para el novio la novia llega frente al altar y comienza la ceremonia.

Durante la ceremonia el pequeño Satoshi estuvo muy inquieto al lado de su madre quien mantenía un juego de miradas con Miroku, quien solamente le sonreía. Al terminar pasan a la recepción, donde luego de que el padrino brinda por la eterna felicidad de los novios va a buscar a la castaña.

Sango, te parece si se los decimos de una buena vez, mira que ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de ver sus caras.

Está bien digámoselos.

Ayame, Sesshomaru, este es el regalo de bodas de mi esposa y mío- dice el ojiazul dándoles 2 boletos de avión, con todos los gastos pagados a Toscana.

¡Wow es increíble! Muchísimas gracias, además de Londres iremos a Toscana- dice Ayame tomando los boletos- pero lo que más me sorprende es saber que te casaste, dime ¿Hace cuanto te casaste¿Quién fue la afortunada?

Me case hace 3 días, 11 horas, 25 minutos y 19 segundos, la afortunada ustedes la conocen muy bien- observa a los novios con cara de desconcierto.

Yo soy la afortunada- dice Sango mostrándoles un hermoso anillo en su mano izquierda.

¿QUÉ?- dicen Inuyasha, Ayame y Sesshomaru al unísono, mientras una expresión de sorpresa se apodera de sus rostros por unos segundos.

Sango es una broma magnifica, excelente, acompañada de una actuación digna de un premio Oscar, mira que casi nos convences- dice Inuyasha quien está a punto de reírse.

¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- pregunta la castaña poniéndose seria.

Entonces es cierto, no puede ser, ustedes son hermanos- dice Ayame bajando la voz.

No lo somos, todo fue un engaño, el Sr. Hittomi realmente es mi padre pero no el de Miroku, así que sin ese obstáculo de por medio decidimos casarnos.

Sango nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme- dice Sesshomaru- eres impredecible, si te querías casar al menos nos hubieras invitado, pero no, vives la vida acelerada y lo haces todo según se te antoje, jamás vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

Creo que no- dice ella sonrojándose levemente.

Lamentamos no haberlos invitado pero me urgía hacer a esta mujer mi esposa, gritarle al mundo que ella es mía- dice el Miroku sujetando a Sango por la cintura para besarla apasionadamente.

Señoras y Señores, un minuto de su atención por favor- dice Inuyasha haciendo que todos los invitados los vean- como sabrán hoy es la boda de mi hermano, pero ya que él me lo permite aprovechare para brindar por la felicidad de otra pareja que hace 3 días contrajo matrimonio, Sango, Miroku que sean muy felices- alza una copa- ahora si que siga la fiesta.

El resto de la fiesta estuvo muy amena, luego de varias horas Sango sale sujetando el brazo de su esposo quien lleva cargando a Satoshi que va profundamente dormido, llegan al departamento, dejan al niño en su habitación y se van a la de ellos donde se acuestan a dormir ya que por la mañana tiene que salir de viaje.

**

* * *

**

Por la mañana tras terminar de arreglar el equipaje, la familia sale con rumbo al aeropuerto donde toman un avión con rumbo a Las Islas Fiji para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, tras muchas horas de vuelo llegan a su destino, se acomodan en su habitación y Satoshi quien había estado inquieto todo el vuelo se acuesta a dormir.

Mi amor en qué pensabas cuando me propusiste venir aquí, es precioso- dice Sango entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposo, mientras observa el hermoso panorama de la infinidad del mar y el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

Pues la verdad es que desde hace mucho quería traerte, pero ya sabes el porque no pude hacerlo antes, me alegra que te guste, pero esto no es precioso, lo único realmente que merece ese calificativo eres tú, aunque te queda corto ya que eres más que preciosa- besa levemente a la castaña.

Te amo- dicen al unísono para luego besarse suavemente mientras el sol termina de ocultarse.

**FIN**

**N/A:** je, je, je n.nU imagino que deben estar con ganas de asesinarme y créanme les doy toda la razón, sé que el final quedó fatal, solo les pediré una cosa…piedad, hice le final muchas veces y este fue el que más me convenció.

Por favor discúlpenme, (100000 reverencias) ahora que ya me disculpe los dejo temporalmente.

Los quiero mucho, gracias por su apoyo, gracias por impulsarme a no dejar de escribir, nos estamos leyendo, cuídense mucho, se despide,

JESZAS111


End file.
